Aider les personnes timides et coincées point com
by kadronya
Summary: Bella est timide et n'a jamais eu la moindre expérience amoureuse. Edward s'est renfermé sur lui-même après le décès de ses parents. Aucun des deux n'a eu de relations sexuelles mais un site internet pourrait peut-être les aider à résoudre ce problème...
1. Aider les personnes timides et coincées

**Edward & Bella, une rencontre, une nuit – OS concours**

.

**Titre:**Aider-les-personnes-timides-et-coincées .com

**Auteur: **kadronya

**Bêta: **Lily Cullen 82 (que j'embrasse et remercie de son aide !^^)

.

.

**Disclaimer:**

Les personnages de cet OS appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

Comme pour mes autres fictions, j'écris pour le plaisir et je ne demande pas de reviews ou que vous votiez pour moi, vu que cet OS a été écrit « _pour »_ un concours.

(J'y participe, car l'idée « une rencontre, une nuit » m'a inspirée^^).

Bonne lecture à tous, en espérant que ça vous plaise et que les autres OS du concours (qui se trouvent à cette page : http : // www . fanfiction . net /community / Edward_Bella_une_rencontre_une_nuit /74561/) vous charment autant qu'ils m'ont passionnée !

**N'HÉSITEZ PAS A AUGMENTER LE ZOOM DE VOTRE PAGE INTERNET, VOUS AUREZ PLUS DE FACILITÉ A LIRE LES OS (OU CHAPITRES DES FICTIONS) SANS AVOIR MAL A LA TÊTE AVANT D'ARRIVER A LA FIN !^^**

.

.

***OoO***

.

.

.

**Aider-les-personnes-timides-et-coincées .com**

.

.

_Monsieur Masen,_

_Suite à votre demande, nous vous avons trouvé une femme de votre âge, qui se trouve dans la même situation que la vôtre. Vous trouverez d'ailleurs une photo d'elle ci-joint, afin que vous sachiez à quoi ressemble la femme qui pourrait partager votre expérience commune. Si vous voulez toujours perdre votre virginité avec la personne que nous avons sélectionnée pour vous, veuillez nous renvoyer un mail avec votre accord, puis nous vous enverrons le lieu et la date de votre « rencontre »._

_Alice Brandon,_

_Directrice des relations humaines du site « Aider-les-personnes-timides-et-coincées .com »_

Ça faisait plusieurs heures qu'Edward, jeune homme de vingt-et-un ans, avait reçu ce mail et il ne savait pas quoi faire, quoi répondre.

Originaire de Chicago, il avait perdu assez récemment ses parents, Edward sénior et Elisabeth Masen, décédés suite à un accident de voiture, et avait donc trouvé refuge auprès de sa tante, la sœur de sa mère, Esmé et de son mari, Carlisle Cullen, vivant dans une petite bourgade de l'Etat de Washington, Forks. Lorsqu'Edward arriva dans leur maison, à l'âge de seize ans, il fut très bien accueilli. Mais la perte de ses parents l'avait énormément renfermé et même s'il aimait beaucoup ses nouveaux tuteurs, il ne leur parlait que très peu, préférant étudier, lire et jouer du piano, instrument que sa mère lui avait apprit à manier comme un virtuose dès l'âge de cinq ans.

De ce fait, Edward n'avait pas d'amis. Et il s'en moquait, même si les Cullen s'inquiétaient pour lui.

Un jour, à la fin de sa dernière année de licence, il reçu un mail d'invitation d'un site internet : _Aider-les-personnes-timides-et-coincées .com. Il ne savait_ pas que c'était ses tuteurs qui avaient pris contact avec eux, afin qu'ils puissent aider leur neveu à s'ouvrir aux autres. Et depuis ce jour, Edward comprit que même s'il aimait la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, il voulait connaître certaines _facettes_ d'une relation avec autrui : Le sexe.

Edward savait qu'il était plutôt beau, vu les regards aguicheurs que lui lançait la gente féminine; mais il n'avait pas trouvé de fille belle et intelligente, qui aurait de la conversation au lieu de glousser à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche; quelqu'un avec qui partager cette expérience. Et maintenant, même s'il en trouvait une, il avait peur de ne pas savoir s'y prendre, d'être maladroit et de ne pas donner de plaisir à sa partenaire.

Au début de son adolescence, il faisait comme tous les hommes, il se masturbait, voulant partager sa première fois avec celle qu'il aimerait pour toujours. Mais plus les années passaient, plus il désespérait. Toutes les femmes qu'ils rencontraient lui donnaient l'impression d'attendre plus qu'une preuve d'amour face à cet acte, et cette constatation lui mettait la pression. C'est pour ça qu'à vingt-et-un ans, il n'avait toujours pas goûté aux plaisirs de la chair.

Le site internet proposait divers services aux internautes, et leur sérieux était prouvé par divers tests et témoignages de ceux qui avaient eu recours à leur aide, en plus d'avoir la possibilité d'appeler directement ces derniers. Edward était fasciné. Encore plus lorsqu'il découvrit une intéressante section : _« Perdre sa virginité »._

C'est ainsi qu'il découvrit comment il pourrait partager sa première fois avec une femme qui serait dans la même situation que lui.

Tout ce que le site demandait était de répondre à certaines questions, ainsi que donner ses goûts envers le sexe opposé et ils s'occuperaient de trouver ce qui correspondrait le mieux à celui qui fait une demande de « rencontre », de l'organiser dans les moindres détails, vu qu'elle ne durerait qu'une journée, mais qui serait à la charge des internautes concernés.

Edward avait donc rempli le formulaire, se disant qu'il ne perdrait rien à faire une demande et qu'il pouvait, de toute façon, annuler le tout, si l'envie, ou plutôt la peur, lui prendrait.

Il aura fallu trois jours pour qu'il reçoive une réponse du site.

Il lui aura fallu plusieurs heures de réflexions, durant lesquelles il regarda la photo de sa potentielle partenaire sexuelle avant d'envoyer une réponse.

***OoO***

Bella venait de terminer sa dernière année de licence de littérature dans la faculté de Phoenix, Etat d'Arizona et s'était inscrite dans un nouveau cycle afin de faire un master. Elle espérait grâce à ce diplôme, qu'elle aurait enfin accès à son rêve : diriger une grande bibliothèque.

Elle vivait chez sa mère, Renée, et son mari, Phil Dwyer, joueur de baseball en de seconde division, tandis qu'elle ne voyait son père, Charlie Swan (chef de police d'une petite bourgade insignifiante de l'Etat de Washington dans laquelle il vivait), que très rarement. Beaucoup se seraient moqué de Bella, parce qu'elle vivait encore chez sa génitrice. Mais la jeune femme se moquait éperdument des avis et jugements d'autrui. Elle n'aimait pas leur compagnie et même si elle aurait voulu discuter avec d'autres filles timides, mais qui avaient de la conversation, jamais elle n'en avait eu le courage.

Elle s'était d'ailleurs résignée : Elle a été, est et sera toujours seule.

Un jour, alors qu'elle était encore enfermée dans sa chambre à bouquiner ses vieux classiques, elle consulta ses mails afin de voir si Renée lui avait écrit. Elle n'avait pas de portable sur lequel sa mère pouvait la joindre, vu qu'elle n'en voyait pas l'utilité, n'ayant pas d'amis qui l'appelleraient. Bella vivait peut-être chez sa mère, mais cette dernière n'était jamais là, accompagnant son mari dans tous ses voyages pour son club de baseball quelconque et là, ça faisait au moins une semaine qu'elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles.

Evidemment, Renée avait envoyé moins de trois mails en l'espace d'une heure trente et Bella s'empressa de les lire. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, lorsque sa mère lui parla d'un site internet pour personnes timides ! Renée lui disait qu'elle en avait entendu parler par des amies et qu'il avait vraiment bonne réputation, traitant de tous les aspects et de toutes les relations que l'être humain se devait de connaître dans sa vie. Renée savait que sa fille ne voulait pas en entendre parler, mais lui pria d'au moins y jeter un coup d'œil.

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit.

Evidemment, la partie _« relations amicales »_ ne l'intéressa pas, ni celle des _« relations amoureuses »_ ou celle des _« relations libres ou échangistes »_. Bella était persuadée qu'elle n'arriverait pas à parler aux autres de ses goûts, rêves et autres, alors ces deux dernières sections étaient complètement hors-jeu, même si elle rit des idées loufoques du créateur du site.

Bella surfa sur le site, d'un œil distrait, persuadée de ne rien trouver d'intéressant, parce qu'elle se trouvait trop insipide pour les jeunes de son âge qui ne voyaient que fêtes, alcool et sexe, choses qui n'intéressait pas notre petit rat de bibliothèque.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur la section « _perdre sa virginité »._

Au début, elle rit de nouveau. Elle pensait que le créateur de ce site avait complètement perdu l'esprit pour avoir des idées pareilles. Comme si des gens timides, voire coincés allaient donner leur virginité à des inconnus !

Mais la curiosité prit le dessus sur Bella, lorsqu'elle vit le chiffre d'internautes venant sur cette section : Pourquoi des adultes, certes dans le même cas qu'elle, passerait par ce site ? Que proposaient réellement ceux qui le dirigeaient ? A quel prix ? Etait-ce sérieux ?

Tout en lisant la charte du site, mais plus précisément celui de _« perdre sa virginité »_, elle fut surprise et charmée. Non seulement des règles existaient, mais le sérieux était prouvé par le témoignage de divers personnes ayant eu recours à cette idée farfelue.

Plus Bella lisait, plus elle réfléchissait à sa situation : Elle avait vingt-et-un ans, était vierge jusqu'au bout des ongles, ne s'étant jamais donnée de plaisir, ni même essayée, n'avait jamais eu de petit-ami, n'avait jamais échangé de baiser. Bref un cas plutôt rare pour une fille de son âge ! De plus, elle était persuadée de finir vieille fille, vivant seule dans une grande maison avec ses cinq chats et ses bouquins et était donc convaincue qu'elle ne vivrait jamais ces expériences.

Cette pensée assombrit grandement son humeur.

Prise de tristesse et de colère, elle s'inscrivit sur le site et fit une demande dans la section désirée. Après tout, quitte à finir vieille fille, elle aura connu les plaisirs de la chair !

Et quand elle reçu le mail avec la photo de son potentiel partenaire sexuel, elle donna son accord en se répétant sans cesse que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire pour une fille dans son cas.

***OoO***

Alice Brandon, la directrice des relations humaines du site _« Aider-les-personnes-timides-et-coincées .com » _et créatrice de la section _« perdre sa virginité »_, avait décidé de s'occuper personnellement du cas d'Edward et Bella. En effet, elle sentait en lisant leurs réponses écrites dans le formulaire de demande d'inscription, parmi tant d'autres, que ces deux personnes étaient faites pour se rencontrer. L'expérience qu'ils allaient avoir ensemble allaient les ouvrir au monde, Alice en était convaincue !

C'est ainsi que notre petite entremetteuse réserva une chambre dans un prestigieux hôtel cinq étoiles de Seattle, en sachant qu'Edward habitait dans la région et que Bella avait prévu d'aller rendre visite à son père prochainement dans cet Etat. Le couple aurait accès à leur suite dès quatorze heures jusqu'au lendemain midi. Mais la petite touche personnelle d'Alice, était le livre qu'elle avait écrit et publié : _« Tous ce qu'on devrait vivre durant notre première fois »,_ était gentiment posé au centre de l'immense lit pour nos amis, ainsi qu'une boite neuve de préservatifs qui attendaient le couple sur une les tables de chevet.

***OoO***

Edward venait d'entrer dans la suite de l'hôtel cinq étoiles et il devait bien se l'avouer : il était nerveux. Il n'avait pas eu de petite-amie depuis la mort de ses parents et même s'il ne verrait Isabella Swan qu'une seule et unique journée, il allait faire avec elle beaucoup plus qu'avec les autres. Il avait beaucoup hésité à venir. Après tout, sa première fois était importante et il avait peur de tout faire foirer en imaginant divers scénarios catastrophes, mais tout disparut lorsqu'il la vit entrer.

Bella était nerveuse, voire complètement paniquée. Ella n'avait jamais eu de petit-ami, ni même eu une quelconque expérience dans une relation amoureuse et là, elle allait donner sa virginité à un inconnu ! Tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers son numéro de chambre, elle se traitait de tous les noms, se maudissant d'avoir essayé de paraître jolie, alors qu'elle savait que c'était impossible. Elle expira et inspira profondément, puis fit glisser sa carte magnétique afin d'ouvrir la porte et entra dans l'immense suite qui leur avait été réservée.

Elle n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi grand et beau, quoiqu'elle trouva ça un peu trop démesurée, à l'image sûrement de celle qui avait organisé leur voyage. Elle s'avança timidement, regardant autour d'elle, ne remarquant pas le jeune homme qui la détaillait franchement.

Edward quand à lui, oubliait ses peurs quand il vit Bella. La photo ne lui avait pas rendu justice, elle était tout ce qu'il rêvait d'une femme : brune aux yeux marrons, simple et naturelle mais très belle, avec de jolies courbes mises en valeur par un chemisier bleu et une jupe blanche s'accordant parfaitement à la peau pâle de la jeune femme. Bref, il était plus que ravi de partager sa première fois avec elle, encore plus lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent. Edward pensait que les yeux marrons étaient ternes mais ceux de Bella, d'un marron chocolat, le fascinèrent : ils étaient profonds et ils lui semblaient pouvoir y lire, comme dans un livre ouvert, toutes les émotions de Bella. Il sourit quand il vit qu'elle le détaillait également, la faisant rougir lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait été prise en flagrant délit.

-Salut, je suis Edward, lui dit-il en souriant avant de lui tendre la main.

-Euh… Salut, bafouilla-t-elle en réponse. Je suis Isabella. Euh… Juste Bella, répondit-t-elle en rougissant de honte.

Ils échangèrent une poignée de main qui leur donna une multitude de frissons dans tout leur corps, tandis que leurs regards restèrent ancrés l'un dans l'autre.

Bella avait été subjuguée par la beauté d'Edward. La photo n'avait pas su le représenter à sa juste valeur. Elle se demandait pourquoi il n'avait toujours pas couché avec quelqu'un, avec un visage d'ange pareil, des cheveux cuivrés complètement désordonnés qui invitaient à passer ses mains dedans, des yeux d'un vert exceptionnel et un corps qui avait l'air parfait, qu'elle regardait à travers un débardeur blanc et un jean qui moulait affreusement bien ses belles fesses.

-Je suis content de me retrouver là, se lança le jeune homme.

-Moi aussi, avoua Bella en rougissant sous le sourire d'Edward.

Il ne put s'empêcher de lever sa main et de caresser la joue de la jeune femme, savourant le doux contact avec la peau de Bella qui ne savait plus comment réagir.

-Alors, tu viens de Seattle ? demanda-t-elle en rougissant de nouveau sous son audace.

-Je viens d'une ville pas loin d'ici mais je vis ici pendant mes études. Et toi ?

-A Phoenix en Arizona. Tu fais quoi comme études ?

Et c'est ainsi que pendant toute l'après-midi, ils apprenaient à se connaître, à se détendre progressivement de la tension qui s'était emparée d'eux à leur rencontre. Ils se trouvèrent pleins de points communs, riant de leurs anecdotes d'enfance, partageant leurs rêves, leurs envies. Ils s'installèrent à une table pour déguster un succulent diner et à la fin de celui-ci, Edward, sachant que Bella n'était jamais allée à une fête ou même aux bals de fin d'année du lycée, alluma la chaîne-hifi de leur suite et lança un slow parmi les multiples CDs qui étaient rangés dans le meuble qui soutenait le poste musicale.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Bella en voyant Edward se rapprocher d'elle.

-Je t'invite à danser avec moi, répondit-il en souriant.

-Si je ne suis pas allée à des fêtes, c'est parce que entre autres, je ne sais pas danser ! paniqua Bella.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tout est dans le cavalier.

Sans même attendre la réponse de sa cavalière, Edward attrapa une de ses mains et la posa sur son épaule tandis qu'il prit la deuxième dans la sienne, passant le bras qui lui restait autour de la taille de jeune fille qui rougissait franchement, avant de la porter le plus délicatement possible afin de faire poser ses pieds sur ceux du jeune homme.

-Tu es fou ? s'exclama Bella. Je vais t'écraser les pieds !

-Tu pèses à peine cinquante-cinq kilos et de toute façon, c'est soit je te porte et je supporte ton petit poids, soit tu m'écrases les pieds, blagua Edward faisant rougir Bella. Détends-toi Bella et laisses-toi emporter par la musique.

Ils se fixèrent sans un mot, profitant de l'instant présent. Bella, qui était un peu tendue au début de la danse, se détendit progressivement, arrachant un sourire à Edward qui la détaillait encore et encore. Jamais il n'avait vu de fille aussi fascinante que Bella. Elle était magnifique à ses yeux, en plus d'être intéressante. Ses réponses à ses questions et ses comportements face à lui n'étaient jamais ce qu'il pensait qu'ils seraient, la rendant mystérieuse malgré la franchise qu'elle avait eu en répondant à toutes ses questions. Cette fille qu'il n'avait jamais vu et ne reverrait jamais après demain, était vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnel et elle l'ignorait. Il se mit à caresser de nouveau sa joue, vrillant ses pupilles émeraude dans ceux de Bella. Tous deux ressentaient l'envie d'embrasser l'autre et même si Bella en mourrait d'envie, sa peur prit le dessus lorsqu'elle vit le visage d'Edward se rapprocher tout doucement d'elle :

-Je n'y connais rien, confessa-t-elle en baissant la tête.

-C'est pour ça qu'on est là, non ?

-Oui, mais tu as déjà eu des petites-amies, non ?

-Oui, mais…

-Pas moi, coupa Bella. Pas de petit-copain, pas de bisous sur la bouche, pas de caresses, rien. Au moins maintenant j'aurais dansé une fois dans ma vie, ironisa-t-elle.

Edward était interloqué. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi une aussi jolie fille n'avait encore jamais connu ces petites choses de la vie.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il tendrement en posant ses doigts sous le menton de Bella pour l'obliger à relever la tête, croisant par ce geste leurs regards.

-Je suis trop timide pour aller vers les autres. Et même si je fais un pas dans leur direction, soit ils m'acceptent mais ne parlent que de choses complètement futiles, soit ils me rejettent ne me qualifiant pas digne de leur attention.

-Je suis désolé, souffla Edward.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être je suis très bien toute seule, même si je dois le rester toute ma vie. Je veux juste connaitre certaines choses au moins une fois, même si aujourd'hui doit rester la seule et unique expérience que je vivrais. Mais j'ai peur.

Edward ne savait pas quoi répondre. Lui aussi avait peur de mal s'y prendre mais Bella avait le pouvoir de le détendre rien qu'en le regardant. Il continua à lui caresser la joue, s'émerveillant secrètement de sa douce texture.

-Et toi ? Comment ça se fait qu'un aussi bel homme passe par un site internet pour perdre sa virginité alors que de multiples femmes doivent sonner à ta porte ?

-Bel homme, hein ? la taquina-t-il, la faisant rougir. Je n'ai jamais trouvé de femme intéressante à qui m'attacher et maintenant j'ai peur de ne pas savoir m'y prendre lorsque je l'aurais trouvée et la faire fuir par mon incompétence, répondit-il en souriant.

-Tant mieux pour moi alors, plaisanta Bella, faisant rire Edward.

Ce dernier ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de caresser encore et encore la joue de la jeune femme en la regardant intensivement. Il n'avait encore jamais vu un ange pareil. Tout chez elle n'était qu'innocence et il fut vraiment ravi qu'elle soit sa première fois mais surtout de pouvoir être son premier en tout ce qu'ils feront ce soir.

Bella rougit encore plus sous les regards d'Edward et décida de se lâcher un peu en passant ses bras autour de la taille du jeune homme et de poser sa tête sur son épaule. Elle fit voyager ses mains dans le bas du dos de son partenaire de danse, se disant que de toute manière elle n'avait rien à perdre. Ce dernier, voyant sa belle prendre doucement l'initiative, passa sa main inoccupée derrière sa nuque, caressant doucement la naissance de ses cheveux bruns, longs et ondulés avant de relever et approcher doucement le visage de la femme vers le sien et de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le baiser fut simple, chaste. Edward voulait en quelque sorte rassurer Bella mais elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et reposa d'elle-même ses lèvres sur ceux de l'homme. Tout s'accéléra quand elle demanda l'accès à la bouche de son partenaire, en caressant sa lèvre inférieure de sa langue, accès qu'Edward s'empressa d'accorder, avide de plus de choses en voyant que la jeune femme voulait passer rapidement à l'étape supérieure.

-Pas mal pour un premier baiser Bella, rit Edward haletant à la fin de leur échange enflammé.

Elle rougit, provoquant un éclat de rire à Edward.

-Euh… désolée, je me suis emportée, souffla Bella, gênée.

-J'ai beaucoup aimé ta fougue, ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il avant de s'emparer à nouveau de ses lèvres.

Ils échangèrent plusieurs baisers, faisant augmenter la température de leurs corps. Malgré leur inexpérience dans ce domaine, le couple voulait vite passer à autre chose, quelque chose que leurs corps réclamaient ardemment au fil des minutes qui s'écoulaient. Ils se dirigèrent donc doucement mais sûrement vers la chambre et s'installèrent sur le lit.

Edward rit tandis que Bella rougit lorsqu'ils virent le livre d'Alice, mais aucun des deux ne voulaient le consulter maintenant. A la place, ils s'allongèrent côte à côte et se fixèrent silencieusement, partageant de temps en temps des baisers tantôt chastes, tantôt enflammés.

Aucune parole n'était nécessaire entre eux. Ils arrivèrent à se comprendre en se regardant, tout simplement.

Bella fut la première à passer à l'étape supérieure en enlevant le débardeur d'Edward. Puis, comme s'il était une œuvre d'art, elle partit à la découverte de son corps en caressant du bout des doigts chaque parcelle de son torse.

Edward, dorénavant sur le dos, sentit son cœur commencer à s'emballer, son souffle devenir erratique, devant tant de tendresse. Il profitait des douces sensations que lui procurait Bella, sensations qui fit naitre en lui un désir envers la jeune femme. Il avait eu, certes, des petites-amies mais jamais il n'était arrivé à ce stade, celui où l'on découvre paisiblement le corps nu de l'autre et Edward ne voulait pas qu'elle arrête.

La demoiselle admirait tous les traits du torse d'Edward et le toucher était quelque chose de fascinant pour elle. La peau du jeune homme était douce mais dure, surtout au niveau des abdominaux et pectoraux, le rendant vraiment viril. Elle voulait poser ses lèvres sur lui afin de le goûter, mais avait peur d'aller trop loin même si elle était là pour ça.

-Arrête-moi si je fais quelque chose qui te dérange, souffla-t-elle en relevant la tête vers lui.

Edward hocha la tête, fronçant légèrement les sourcils, interrogatif, avant que Bella ne se lève et s'assoit à califourchon sur les cuisses de ce dernier. Elle ne bougeait plus, redoutant la réaction de son compagnon d'une nuit qui lui sourit pour l'encourager, impatient de voir ce qu'elle avait envie de faire.

Bella se pencha donc vers lui, l'embrassant tendrement avant de déposer tout un sillon de baisers sur la bouche, sa mâchoire, puis dans son cou, ses clavicules, ses pectoraux, ses abdominaux. Arrivée à ce niveau, elle passa un coup de langue autour de son nombril puis remonta tout doucement par l'estomac avant de s'arrêter sur une clavicule et de gentiment la mordiller. Elle adorait le goût de sa peau sur sa langue et continuait à divers endroits tandis qu'Edward gémissait sous les douces tortures de Bella, comprenant à cet instant que le sexe n'était pas seulement l'action de deux corps qui s'emboitent afin de se donner du plaisir, mais la découverte du corps de l'autre, comme le faisait Bella. Grâce à elle, il se sentait bien dans son corps et pas seulement comme un morceau de viande, comme lui faisait ressentir les autres femmes qui l'observaient.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, il avait plongé ses mains sous le chemisier de Bella et commençait à lui caresser le dos. Jamais il n'avait encore touché quelque chose d'aussi soyeux que la peau de Bella et il ne s'en lassait pas, voulant juste pouvoir admirer ses formes sans qu'aucun vêtement ne puisse le gêner et pouvoir vénérer son corps tout entier, comme elle était en train de le faire pour lui.

Il s'attarda sur l'attache du soutien-gorge, ne sachant pas s'il pouvait le dégrafer ou non, alors il se décida à faire comme elle :

-Arrête-moi si je fais quelque chose qui te dérange, lui dit-il en l'embrassant.

Voyant qu'elle répondait avec ardeur à son baiser, il détacha son soutien-gorge avant de la faire basculer en dessous de lui. Bella rougit un peu, en souriant timidement, sachant pertinemment qu'il allait lui infliger les mêmes délicieuses tortures qu'elle lui avait précédemment faites. Elle aurait dû être terrifiée mais elle avait confiance en Edward, cet inconnu qu'elle ne reverrait jamais après demain, et elle était juste impatiente d'aller plus loin avec lui, afin de ne pas oublier l'être qu'elle avait rencontré aujourd'hui. Jamais auparavant elle n'avait ressenti de désir envers qui que se soit et ce désir annihilait toutes ses craintes, ses barrières, le laissant faire à sa guise, ne redoutant pas une minute de ce qu'il pourrait lui faire.

Edward déboutonna lentement le chemisier de Bella, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau qu'il découvrait au fur et à mesure, savourant de ses lèvres et de sa langue tout ce qui lui tombait sous la bouche, trouvant le tout doux et soyeux, avec un goût particulièrement exquis. Lorsque tous les boutons furent libres, Bella se redressa, permettant à Edward de retirer plus facilement le chemisier et le soutien-gorge.

Elle rougit d'autant plus lorsqu'elle vit le regard appréciateur du jeune homme avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit, donnant à Edward une image d'elle qu'il trouvait totalement érotique. En effet, ses joues étaient légèrement rouges, des yeux remplis de désirs et qui brillaient d'excitation, ses cheveux éparpillés sur un oreiller, mais le plus attirant pour lui était le fait qu'elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure.

Puis son regard dévia de nouveau sur la poitrine de Bella qu'il trouvait parfaite : d'une taille idéale, ni trop grosse ni trop petite, des seins bien ronds comme deux belles pommes. Il voulait savoir si ses seins étaient aussi fermes qu'il le pensait et posa doucement ses mains dessus avant de les caresser doucement mais fermement, faisant durcir les pointes. Bella gémit sous la caresse, et ce son ne fit que faire croitre le désir déjà bien présent d'Edward. Mais avant, il voulait connaître les gestes qui pourrait donner à sa partenaire sexuelle le plus de plaisir. Alors comme un explorateur, il partit à la découverte de la poitrine de Bella, commençant par passer ses pouces sur les tétons et de faire un geste rotatif qui fit gémir la douce jeune femme. Puis Edward prit les mamelons entre ses pouces et index et tira dessus doucement, la faisant se cabrer légèrement et prononcer son prénom. Le jeune homme était vraiment fasciné par les diverses réactions de Bella mais il voulait plus de réactions et se demanda si le fait de lécher les pointes de ses seins, de les téter et les mordiller allaient les provoquer.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit à chaque sein, à tour de rôle, faisant violemment cambrer Bella qui en plus de se relever, passa ses mains dans les cheveux d'Edward, avant de les empoigner fortement dans ses poings et de le rapprocher encore plus près d'elle. Elle gémit son nom encore et encore, savourant les nouvelles sensations qui s'étaient emparées d'elle. Bella ne put en supporter plus et passa ses mains le long de son torse avant de descendre vers le jean d'Edward. Mais ce dernier l'arrêta, le sourire aux lèvres :

-Attends un peu petite coquine, lui lança-t-il en lui faisant un sourire tordu. Je veux d'abord essayer quelque chose.

Bella gémit de frustration tandis qu'Edward rit doucement avant d'embrasser le ventre de sa partenaire et de descendre vers la jupe qui lui enleva tout doucement. Tout au long de la descente du vêtement de la brune, Edward déposa de petits baisers avant de remonter ses lèvres le long de ses jambes afin de finir par poser un dernier bisou sur son intimité, encore couverte d'une petite culotte en coton toute simple. Bella était un peu gênée par la simplicité de ses sous-vêtements et par ce qu'Edward pourrait faire ensuite. Le jeune homme le sentit immédiatement et releva les yeux vers elle :

-Tu me fait confiance ?

-Oui, répondit-elle simplement.

Il l'embrassa tendrement avant de redescendre vers l'intimité de Bella puis lui enleva son dernier sous-vêtement, constatant que la féminité de la jeune fille était trempé de désir et d'excitation.

Bella était nue et quelque peu gênée sous Edward qui ne put qu'être émerveillée devant elle. Il avait envie de vénérer son corps comme elle le méritait, de lui donner un maximum de nouvelles sensations et de plaisirs. Alors il recommença à poser ses lèvres un peu partout sur elle, tandis qu'il massait délicatement ses seins avec ses mains de la façon dont elle gémissait le plus. Bella était, au début, un peu mal à l'aise par le regard de son amant, mais ce sentiment fut vite remplacé par le bien-être que lui procurait cet homme merveilleux. Elle était tellement plongée dans les profondeurs du plaisir qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'Edward commençait à descendre vers son intimité avant que celui-ci ne soit totalement envahi par sa bouche.

-Edward… balbutia-t-elle à bout de souffle, non.

-Laisse-toi aller Bella, répondit-il contre le sexe de cette dernière lui provoquant un gémissement de plaisir. Je veux essayer de te donner un orgasme de cette manière.

Avant de rencontrer Bella, Edward ne voulait pas expérimenter le cunnilingus, même s'il avait lu que c'était un sacré bon moyen pour excitée une femme, voire pour lui donner un bon orgasme; quelque chose le bloquait. Peut-être parce qu'il avait peur de ne pas aimer le faire ou parce qu'il n'en avait tout simplement pas envie, il ne le savait pas.

Mais Bella était spéciale à ses yeux. Elle était sa première fois et il était la sienne. Elle avait un corps à en faire damner un saint et personne ne le voyait. Il voulait rendre hommage à sa beauté et il ne trouvait aucun autre moyen que de lui donner un maximum de plaisir de toutes les manières possibles, durant le peu de temps qu'ils avaient ensemble.

Il lécha donc délicatement le clitoris de Bella, provoquant à la jeune femme un petit sursaut de surprise avant qu'elle ne se cambre doucement en murmurant le prénom de son amant, lorsque ce dernier devint plus entreprenant sur son petit paquet de nerf.

Edward aimait voir la façon que Bella avait de se comporter face au plaisir car elle se lâchait complètement, oubliant totalement sa timidité et, tout en continuant de s'occuper du clitoris de la partenaire, en le léchant, tétant et mordillant doucement, il pinça un téton d'une main, tandis que l'autre partit à la découverte l'intimité de son amante. Il pénétra donc un doigt dans le vagin de Bella, la faisant jurer. Il commença de lents vas-et-viens avec un doigt avant d'en rajouter un deuxième, surpris que l'intérieur de sa belle soit si chaud et humide en plus d'être serrée, lorsqu'il fit glisser un troisième doigt à l'intérieur. Les hanches de la jeune femme commencèrent à bouger d'elles-mêmes sous le plaisir qui la submergeait. Edward abandonna donc la poitrine de cette dernière, afin de poser ses mains sur ses hanches et de la maintenir du mieux qu'il pouvait avant de glisser sa langue à l'intérieur d'elle. Bella passa ses mains dans les cheveux d'Edward pour approcher sa tête de son intimité, alors que ce dernier repartait à l'assaut de son clitoris avec sa bouche, pendant que ses doigts envahissaient de nouveau son intérieur. Plus les minutes passaient, plus Bella avait du mal à ne pas hausser la voix face au plaisir qui commençait à la submerger.

Et sans qu'elle ne le voit venir, elle se mit à crier le nom de son amant sous son premier orgasme qui fut intense. Edward était heureux d'avoir réussit à la faire jouir grâce à ses doigts et sa bouche tandis qu'il léchait le doux nectar de Bella jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y en ait plus. Il le trouva au départ assez bizarre, mais plus il lapait, plus il le trouvait exceptionnel, d'une saveur indescriptible, mais ce qui l'était le plus à ses yeux était la vision de sa partenaire pendant son paroxysme. Elle était magnifique lorsque le plaisir la dominait et cette vision ne fit que rendre plus douloureuse son érection.

Il s'allongea à côté de la jeune femme et l'admira pendant qu'elle se remettait de son orgasme avant de se mettre à lui caresser la poitrine, le ventre, les bras, ses joues en attendant qu'elle revienne doucement sur terre.

Bella essaya de reprendre son souffle et ferma les yeux, profitant de la sensation d'allégresse qui la parcourait à cet instant. Jamais elle n'avait vécu de chose aussi plaisante que _ça_ et quand sa respiration fut un minimum stabilisée, elle se releva et embrassa passionnément Edward, voulant lui faire comprendre par ce baiser à quel point elle le remerciait. Elle eut même un aperçu de son nectar et ça ne fit que l'exciter un peu plus, la faisant mouiller de nouveau, lui donnant une petite idée pour le remercier à la hauteur de son acte.

Elle déboutonna le jean d'Edward tout en l'embrassant avant de se relever complètement et de le faire glisser très lentement le long des jambes du jeune homme qui se sentit vraiment à l'étroit dans son boxer en la voyant agir.

Aucun des deux n'avait peur de faire l'amour ensemble. Leur peur avait été éradiquée depuis un sacré moment, laissant entre eux une confiance totale en l'autre et une complicité que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait encore trouvée avec autrui. Ils avaient l'impression de se connaître depuis des années et c'est ce sentiment qui encouragea Bella à enlever le boxer d'Edward.

Evidemment, se fut la première fois qu'elle voyait un sexe masculin, alors le voir en érection provoqua en elle diverses réactions : choc, peur, excitation… tout y passait. Edward comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de Bella. Alors il l'a laissait faire à sa guise, n'attendant rien d'elle, si elle ne voulait pas le toucher.

Mais la jeune femme était de nature curieuse. Elle toucha donc du bout des doigts le membre d'Edward et s'étonnait de sa texture indéfinissable : ça avait l'air dur mais sensible, doux mais imposant, surtout qu'apparemment le jeune homme était bien pourvu.

Edward sentit son excitation monter d'un cran sous les innocentes caresses de Bella, mais se fut pire lorsqu'elle prit son sexe complètement dans sa main, commençant à le masturber doucement, maladroitement. Jamais une autre main que la sienne ne l'avait touché et rien que le fait que Bella se soit décidée à le faire, même si elle le faisait timidement, ne fit que croître son envie d'elle.

-Montre-moi comment m'y prendre, s'il te plait, murmura Bella en regardant Edward, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

Edward posa donc sa main sur la sienne et lui montra comment faire, lui expliquant comment commencer, tout doucement, comment le taquiner, prodiguant diverses petites pressions le long de sa verge, comment accélérer la cadence sans pour autant lui faire mal ou autres, pendant que Bella apprenait sous les gémissements de son partenaire qui commençait à avoir du mal à reprendre son souffle. Edward retira sa main et la laissa diriger les opérations, savourant cette intime caresse. Il essayait de freiner ses ardeurs pour de ne pas éjaculer trop vite et il voulu arrêter Bella avant qu'il n'atteigne le point de non retour. Elle s'arrêta avant, l'embrassant tendrement sur les lèvres, tout en collant son corps contre celui de son amant.

Au moment où Edward allait la retourner pour passer à l'étape supérieure, il croisa le regard interrogateur et gênée de Bella. Il se stoppa et la regarda attentivement, lui demandant silencieusement de lui poser la question qui lui trottait dans la tête :

-Est-ce que je peux… euh… tefaireunefellationavantqu'onailleplusloin ? lui lança-t-elle rouge de honte.

Edward rit doucement et lui demanda de répéter doucement et calmement :

-Ben… tu vois, lui dit-elle en balbutiant, tu m'as donné un orgasme… avec ta bouche… et je voulais savoir si… si je pouvais faire pareil… te faire une fellation quoi.

Dire qu'Edward était abasourdi était un euphémisme. Il n'en revenait pas. S'il lui avait fait un cunnilingus s'était pour la remercier de le considérer comme un être humain, de le faire sentir réellement désiré, parce qu'elle était spéciale à ses yeux et qu'il voulait qu'elle ait au moins connu l'orgasme s'il ne parvenait pas à le lui en donner un pendant l'acte, pas parce qu'il attendait d'elle qu'elle lui fasse une fellation à son tour :

-Bella, tu n'es pas obligée, lui répondit-il, je ne te demande rien.

-Je veux le faire. J'en ai vraiment envie, avoua-t-elle en rougissant.

Edward l'embrassa tendrement, se demandant ce qu'il avait fait dans le passé ou dans une vie antérieure pour mériter qu'une femme pareille ait accepté de partager sa première fois avec lui.

-Alors je te remercie de me faire ce plaisir, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille avant de s'emparer du lobe et de le mordiller gentiment.

Bella ne comprenait pas comment Edward faisait pour la rassurer, pour faire disparaitre toutes ses craintes mais surtout sa timidité qui l'avait toujours bloquée dans le passé, mais elle voulait le remercier de la faire se sentir bien dans son corps et dans sa tête et pour ça, elle tenait vraiment à lui faire ce cadeau.

Elle recommença à l'embrasser sur tout son torse avant de descendre doucement mais sûrement vers le sexe tendu d'Edward. Elle était un peu impressionnée par la taille du membre en érection, mais déterminée à faire ce dont elle avait envie. Elle commença à le lécher, en partant de sa base et en finissant par passer la langue sur le gland qui avait sécrété un peu de liquide pré-séminal. Elle avait redouté son goût, ayant peur d'être dégoûtée, mais elle se donna du courage en repensant à ce qu'avait fait Edward un peu plus tôt en avalant tout son nectar. Elle savoura donc le liquide qu'elle venait de récolter, et même si sa texture et le goût lui paraissait assez surprenants, ça ne l'empêcha pas de vouloir prendre le membre de son amant en bouche.

Elle commença de lents vas-et-viens puis, se rappelant des conseils qu'Edward lui avait donné sur une bonne masturbation avec une main, commença à lui procurer diverses sensations en mordillant très délicatement le long de la verge, en enroulant sa langue autour arrivée à l'extrémité, en aspirant goulûment de temps en temps. Elle, qui n'avait jamais voulu faire de fellation auparavant, se sentit excitée de provoquer les gémissements, les halètements, les petits cris d'Edward, rien qu'en s'activant sur son sexe.

Edward quant à lui, n'en revenait pas de ce que lui procurait la jeune femme. C'était fabuleux, merveilleux. Il se sentait bien, au chaud dans la petite bouche humide de Bella, malgré l'immense tension sexuelle qu'il retenait ardemment, ne demandant qu'à exploser. Il faillit jouir alors il se releva, croisant le regard interrogateur de son amante :

-Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, c'était super, mais je ne veux pas jouir dans ta bouche, expliqua-t-il à bout de souffle, je veux venir en toi.

Bella, quoiqu'un peu déçue de ne pouvoir finir la petite gâterie qu'elle avait entamée, comprit ce que désirait vraiment Edward. Elle n'allait peut-être pas avoir d'orgasme pendant l'acte en question, mais Edward voulait jouir, pour sa première fois avec une femme, à l'intérieur d'elle et rien que pour ça, elle accepta sans rechigner, se rallongeant sur le dos à côté d'Edward.

Ils se contemplèrent de nouveau, se souriant mutuellement, se demandant encore et encore comment ils avaient pu être aussi chanceux d'avoir rencontré l'autre, sans pour autant trouver de réponse.

Edward fut le premier à réagir en embrassant passionnément Bella, une de ses mains parcourant le torse de sa belle, s'extasiant de nouveau sur la chaleur et la douceur de sa peau. Il se releva afin de prendre un préservatif dans la boîte se trouvant sur la table de chevet et le glissa sur sa verge. Bella admirait les gestes de son compagnon, avant que ce dernier ne bascule au-dessus d'elle, se stabilisant sur ses avant-bras afin de ne pas faire peser tout son poids sur la petite demoiselle qui le fixait intensément.

Le moment tant redouté avant leur rencontre ne parut juste qu'à cet instant. Les deux jeunes adultes allaient s'aimer, se donner l'un à l'autre sans aucun regret, même s'ils n'allaient pas se revoir après demain. Bella et Edward essayèrent de ne pas penser à ce dernier point, voulant garder ce moment parfait. Alors ils s'embrassèrent avec passion, tendresse et frénésie.

Bella passa ses mains dans le dos du jeune homme qui ne put s'empêcher de caresser les côtes de son amante d'une main, avant de la poser sur sa hanche et de la pétrir tout doucement et d'empoigner son sexe et de le diriger vers l'intimité de la jeune femme.

Edward arrêta le baiser et plongea son regard dans ceux de Bella. Ils se sourirent avant de faire un chaste baiser.

-Dis-le-moi si je te fais mal et j'arrêterai, d'accord ? lui demanda-t-il soucieux.

-Oui, lui répondit-elle sincèrement.

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau pendant qu'Edward fit pénétrer doucement sa verge à l'intérieur de Bella. Cette dernière essaya de rester détendue mais la douleur qui suivrait l'intrusion lui faisait un peu peur, tandis qu'Edward n'en revenait pas que se soit si serré, si chaud mais humide autour de lui. Il prit conscience qu'il devait faire attention à sa belle demoiselle, alors il se mit à cajoler sa poitrine de sa bouche et de sa main. Bella, grâce à ce geste prévenant, se détendit complètement, gémissant le nom de celui qui lui procurait du plaisir. Ce dernier profita de la détente de Bella afin de pénétrer complètement la jeune femme, brisant par cette action sa membrane et s'immobilisa afin de lui laisser le temps de s'adapter à son sexe entièrement en elle.

-Ca va ? questionna Edward en lui caressant la joue.

-Oui, souffla-t-elle en le regardant. La douleur est largement surmontable, je m'attendais à pire. Continue s'il te plait.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il commença de lents vas-et-viens afin de ne pas trop faire de mal à Bella, mais très vite, cette dernière lui demanda d'accélérer la cadence avant de passer ses jambes autour du jeune homme, lui donnant un nouvel angle de pénétration qui accentuaient les sensations éprouvées par les deux personnes.

Edward était si bien. Il ne voulait jamais que ça s'arrête. Il voulait rester à l'intérieur de Bella le plus longtemps possible, pour ne pas dire toujours. Il avait l'impression que le corps de son amante était fait pour lui, s'emboitant tout deux parfaitement. Il se sentait bien malgré la pression de son excitation qui arrivait bientôt à son paroxysme, entier. Bella ressentait la même chose, la même plénitude, malgré que son orgasme se construisit assez rapidement. Elle ne voulait pas quitter cette chambre d'hôtel où, pour la première fois, un homme l'avait désirée, l'avait fait se sentir bien dans son corps et dans sa tête, mais surtout l'avait aimée. Elle se sentait complète dans les bras d'Edward.

-C'est… si bon, souffla Edward à bout de souffle. Si bon, Bella, si serrée. Je ne… vais pas tarder à venir ma belle.

-Edward, gémit-elle.

Et il comprit qu'elle n'était pas loin de jouir aussi alors il l'embrassa passionnément tandis que sa main se faufila jusqu'au clitoris de la jeune femme afin de lui accorder de douces tortures qui conduirait Bella à son paroxysme.

-Edward, continua-t-elle au bord de la jouissance.

-Viens, Bella… Viens… je n'attends que toi pour plonger.

Et parce qu'il le lui avait demandé. Parce que ses vas-et-viens faisaient monter en elle une tension intenable. Parce que ses baisers et ses caresses la comblèrent au-delà de tout ce qu'elle n'avait imaginé pouvoir vivre un jour, elle jouit.

Son orgasme fut meilleur que le premier. Plus fulgurant. Plus merveilleux. Non, tellement plus que ça. Mais elle ne trouvait pas d'adjectif pouvant qualifier ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Elle, qui ne croyait pas les autres femmes qui disaient voir des étoiles durant leur paroxysme, ne put que les approuver à cet instant. Elle se sentit vraiment bien, comblée et heureuse.

Edward, lui, en la voyant jouir, en plus de sentir ses muscles se contracter autour de son sexe, hurlant son prénom sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, laissa la pression de son excitation l'envahir et plongea dans les profondeurs de sa jouissance. Il se senti tellement vidé par ce qu'il ressentait pendant son paroxysme qu'il retomba sur la jeune femme, laissant ses avant-bras porter quelque peu son poids.

Ses masturbations en solitaire le soulageaient lorsqu'il était excité, mais le fait de jouir dans une femme, dans Bella plus précisément, ainsi que d'avoir réussit à lui donner un orgasme pendant l'acte, était vraiment plus intense que tout ce qu'il avait vécu jusque là. Il était bien, complètement satisfait et béat. La situation dans laquelle il se trouvait avec elle, ne paraissait que plus juste après ça. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu avoir quelqu'un autre que Bella pour partager sa première fois.

Il ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser le cou de son amante, la remerciant d'avoir partagé cette expérience avec lui, la laissant, par ce fait, reprendre tranquillement son souffle, tandis qu'elle lui caressait tendrement le dos.

Ils étaient bien ensemble Aucun des deux ne voulaient quitter leur étreinte, mais Edward se retira de Bella afin d'enlever le préservatif et de le jeter dans la poubelle de la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il revint, la jeune femme était à moitié somnolente, l'attendant pour se coucher, et il ne put que sourire face à tant de prévenance et de tendresse. Ils glissèrent tout deux sous les draps, nus, avant de se serrer l'un contre l'autre, de s'embrasser sans s'en lasser et de s'endormir paisiblement, le sourire aux lèvres.

Edward se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, dans les alentours de quatre heures du matin, afin de voir s'il n'avait pas rêvé ce qu'il avait vécu cette nuit avec Bella. Mais sa douce était là, dans ses bras, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres pulpeuses. Il les caressa doucement, du bout des doigts, se délectant de la vue sur son visage angélique.

Il avait encore envie d'elle et avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de penser à elle dans l'avenir. Mais il savait que se serait la seule et unique fois qu'il l'aurait dans ses bras, alors il essaya de rester éveillé afin de profiter le plus longtemps du fait de l'avoir près de lui.

Mais au bout d'une heure, il rejoint, sans s'en rendre compte, les bras de Morphée.

Le réveille-matin affichait neuf heure trente, le lendemain matin, lorsque Bella ouvrit les yeux. Elle crut, elle aussi, avoir rêvé ce qui s'était passé, mais les puissants bras d'Edward qui la maintenait contre lui, lui firent oublier toutes ses craintes.

Elle admira silencieusement l'Apollon qui la retenait dans une étreinte de fer. Elle n'avait jamais vu un homme aussi beau et aussi intéressant. Elle était vraiment contente d'avoir perdu sa virginité avec lui. Elle lui caressa la joue, le front, ses lèvres avant de déposer un baiser dessus. Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres d'Edward, ce qui l'émerveilla.

Elle aurait aimé rester près de lui, mais elle ne pouvait pas. De un parce qu'ils ne s'étaient rencontrés que pour partager cette fabuleuse expérience et de deux parce qu'elle était persuadée qu'elle n'intéressait pas Edward.

Alors elle profitait de ses derniers instants avec lui.

Edward se réveilla sous les douces caresses de sa belle, savourant une dernière fois tout ce qu'elle lui offrait. Il était bien, enfermé dans cette petite bulle avec Bella. Il ne voulait en sortir pour rien au monde.

-Bonjour, lui dit-elle ayant comprit qu'il était réveillé.

-Bonjour, lui répondit-il en ouvrant les yeux, s'émerveillant encore de la beauté de Bella. Bien dormi ?

-Très bien et toi ?

-Je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormis de toute ma vie, lui souffla-t-il avant de resserrer son étreinte sur elle et de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, partageant un baiser rempli de tendresse et d'affection.

Ils auraient dû quitter le lit afin de se préparer à partir, mais ils voulaient tous deux profiter des dernières heures qui leur restaient. Ils refirent passionnément l'amour avant de prendre ensemble leur douche. Leur expérience commune les avait rapprochés et ils ne pouvaient pas rester loin l'un de l'autre. Même durant leur petit-déjeuner, ils s'assirent côte à côte, gardant un minimum de contact. Des petits bisous par ci, des étreintes par là, ils ne pouvaient pas s'en empêcher.

Mais midi approcha et c'est ensemble qu'il quittèrent leur suite, puis l'hôtel où ils avaient passés la nuit. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le taxi de Bella et se fixèrent intensément :

-Je suis vraiment heureuse de t'avoir rencontré Edward, dit Bella la gorge nouée.

-Pareil pour moi, ma belle, lui souffla-t-il en lui caressant la joue. Maintenant il faut que tu prennes confiance en toi afin de te trouver un homme avec qui tu fonderas ta famille car malgré ce que tu crois, tu en vaut largement le coup.

Il n'en pensait pas un mot, sauf la fin. Elle était vraiment exceptionnelle à ses yeux et il ne voulait pas la voir s'éloigner de lui. Mais c'était inévitable.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais faire des efforts.

Elle mentait et il le remarqua de suite, mais préféra ne rien dire, savourant leurs derniers instants de plénitude.

-Sois heureux Edward et n'ait plus peur de ne pas pouvoir satisfaire tes prochaines partenaires, tu es quelqu'un de merveilleux, lui avoua-t-elle.

Il ne put s'en empêcher, il l'embrassa avec l'énergie du désespoir.

C'était la fin, même si aucun des deux ne le voulait.

Bella rompit doucement le baiser avant de plonger ses yeux qui commencèrent à se remplir de larmes dans ceux d'Edward :

-Au revoir.

Puis, sans attendre de réponse de sa part, elle s'engouffra dans le taxi et indiqua au chauffeur la direction de l'aéroport où son père l'attendait à treize heures avant de fondre en larmes.

Elle ne le reverra plus.

Edward, resté figé devant la route où se trouvait, il y a quelques minutes à peine, le taxi qui emmenait loin de lui, celle qui détenait dorénavant son cœur, ne savait plus comment réagir, quoi penser.

Il rentra chez lui à pied, ressassant sans cesse tout ce qui s'était passé la veille avec elle, afin de ne pas oublier et de prolonger ce moment. Mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence :

Il ne la reverra plus.

Il l'avait laissé partir sans rien tenter.

Et pour la première fois depuis que ses parents étaient décédés, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

.

.

.

**Tout d'abord, merci à ceux qui m'ont laissés des reviews !**

**J'ai été très touché de voir que mon OS vous a plut et que beaucoup me demande si je vais mettre une suite après le concours…**

**Pour tout vous dire, je ne sais pas encore même si j'ai quelques idées, cependant, si ma réponse est positive, il ne devrait y avoir que trois ou quatre chapitres (aussi long que ce que vous venez de lire)…**

**Qui vivra, verra^^**

**N'hésitez pas à aller lire les OS des autres auteurs, ils sont vraiment passionnants et bourrés d'originalités !**

**Bisous à tous !**

**Katty**

.

.


	2. MemOries

**Tout d'abord, je remercie tous ceux qui ont lu mon OS et qui ont votés pour moi lors du concours d'Allocop' !**

**J'ai fini 10eme sur 67 et je n'en reviens toujours pas vu qu'il y avait des tonnes d'histoires beaucoup plus intéressantes et originales que la mienne !**

**Dans tous les cas, j'embrasses tout le monde et vous remercie encore de lire mes histoires !**

**Voici donc une petite suite de mon OS qui comportera sûrement 3-4 chapitres au total !**

**Bonne lecture et merci encore,**

**Katty**

.

.

**oOo…MemOries…oOo**

.

.

Charlie ne savait plus quoi faire. Jamais de toute sa vie il ne s'était senti aussi désemparé. Sa petite Bella, qu'il ne voyait déjà pas souvent, était enfermée dans sa chambre, pleurant inlassablement. Evidemment, il se doutait des raisons que pourrait avoir la jeune femme d'exprimer son chagrin, mais il voulait connaitre l'identité de l'homme qui lui aurait du mal afin de lui montrer de quel bois le Chef Swan se chauffait. On ne touchait pas à sa famille sans en payer les conséquences !

Mais ce qu'il savait aussi, c'était que Bella ne lui en parlerait pas, préférant garder ses émotions, mais surtout ses peines, pour elle. A ce niveau-là, elle avait, malheureusement, bien tiré de lui.

Charlie décida d'essayer de remonter le moral de sa fille en se mettant aux fourneaux afin de lui préparer un plat de pâtes accompagné de steaks hachés, mais il dû bien se l'avouer, au bout de trente minutes, il n'était vraiment pas doué en cuisine malgré les conseils de son amie Esmé Cullen.

Esmé et Carlisle Cullen étaient, au même titre que Billy Black et les Clearwater, de très bons amis au Chef et ce, depuis l'enfance puisqu'ils avaient tous ensemble partagés les bacs à sables, les salles de classes, la ville. En effet, si Charlie était le shérif de cette petite bourgade pluvieuse appelée Forks, dans l'Etat de Washington, Carlisle y travaillait comme médecin à l'hôpital et Esmé y avait ouvert une petite entreprise de décorations d'intérieurs après le départ de leur fils adoptif, le neveu d'Esmé, Edward Masen Cullen.

Le téléphone sonna, interrompant les pensées de Charlie qui s'empressa de répondre à l'appel et fut plus que ravi d'accepter la partie de pêche qu'Harry Clearwater préparait pour le week-end qui arrivait. Au moment où il posa le téléphone sur son socle, il décida de le reprendre afin de commander des pizzas, vu que le repas était complètement immangeable. Après tout, il n'allait pas demander à sa fille de cuisiner le diner alors qu'elle avait fait un long voyage et qu'en plus elle n'était pas dans son assiette.

Charlie, ne sachant que faire en attendant l'arrivée du livreur de pizzas, décida de s'installer dans son vieux et confortable canapé et d'allumer la télévision afin de regarder la chaine sport. Quelle ne fut pas sa joie lorsqu'il vit la rediffusion du match de baseball de la veille qu'il n'avait pas pu voir à cause d'une urgence, Chicago White Sox contre Boston Red Sox, match qui fut époustouflant selon les collègues de boulot de notre Shérif qui avaient pu rester chez eux et regarder leur écran plat.

***OoO***

Bella, quant à elle, ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Edward, enfermée seule dans sa chambre.

Depuis qu'elle l'avait quitté, elle ressentait un énorme vide en elle, un manque qui ne demandait qu'à être comblé mais qui ne pouvait l'être puisque le seul qui pouvait la guérir de ce mal était loin d'elle.

Trop loin d'elle.

Au milieu de sa torpeur, elle avait senti une odeur de brûlée mais même ça n'avait pas réussit à la faire bouger de son lit duquel elle était allongée depuis son arrivée. En fond sonore, une musique qui réussissait à calmer ses sanglots tant elle s'y identifiais, s'élevait dans la pièce.

_Memories_ de Within Temptation :

_**In this world you tried**_/Dans ce monde tu as essayé  
_**Not leaving me alone behind**_/De ne pas me laisser seule derrière  
_**There's no other way**_/Il n'y a pas d'autre façon  
_**I prayed to the gods : let him stay**_/J'ai prié les dieux de le laisser rester

_**The memories ease the pain inside**_/Les souvenirs calme la douleur à l'intérieur de nous  
_**Now I know why**_/Maintenant je sais pourquoi

*

Refrain :

_**All of my memories**_/Tous mes souvenirs  
_**Keep you near**_/Te gardent près de moi  
_**In silent moments**_/Dans les instants silencieux  
_**Imagine you here**_/J'imagine que tu es là  
_**All of my memories**_/Tous mes souvenirs  
_**Keep you near**_/Te gardent près de moi  
_**The silent whispers**_/Les murmures silencieux  
_**The silent tears**_/Tes larmes silencieuses

*

_**Made me promise I'd try**_/Tu m'as fait promettre que j'essaierais  
_**To find my way back in this life**_/De retrouver mon chemin dans cette vie  
_**I hope there is a way**_/J'espère qu'il y a un moyen  
_**To give me a sign you're okay**_/Qui puisse te permettre de me faire signe si tu vas bien  
_**Reminds me again**_/Rappelle-moi de nouveau  
_**It's worth it all**_/Ca vaut tout ceci  
_**So I can go on**_/Alors je pourrais continuer ma vie

[Refrain]

_**Together in all these memories**_/Ensemble dans tous ces souvenirs  
_**I see your smile**_/Je vois ton sourire  
_**All the memories I hold dear**_/Tous les souvenirs que je garde précieusement  
_**Darling you know I will love you till the end of time**_/Chéri tu sais que je t'aimerai jusqu'à la fin des temps

**.**

Des souvenirs de sa nuit avec Edward, Bella en avait plein la tête.

Elle qui avait contacté _Aider-les-personnes-timides-et-coincées .com_ pour perdre sa virginité et d'avoir, au moins une fois dans sa vie, des relations sexuelles, venait de passer la meilleure nuit de toute sa vie, et sûrement la seule qu'elle passerait avec un homme.

Elle voulait revoir Edward, ne refaire qu'un avec lui, avec ce jeune homme qu'elle ne connaissait pourtant pas plus que ça. Mais elle avait senti un lien se créer entre eux, un lien qu'elle ne voulait rompre pour rien au monde.

Pourquoi sa vie ressemblait à une nuit noire même s'il y avait des étoiles –des points de lumière et de raison- avant que sa route ne croise celle d'Edward ?

Pourquoi sa vie semblait si belle, si exceptionnelle lorsqu'elle savourait son étreinte avec son amant ?

Pourquoi sa vie lui semblait être devenue si noir après son départ ? Comme si Edward, tel un météore qui avait embrasé son ciel, l'avait aveuglé par sa lumière avant de tomber derrière l'horizon, l'empêchant de distinguer de nouveau les étoiles, la raison ne signifiant plus rien pour elle.*

Elle aurait aimé retrouver la chaleur des bras de son amant d'une nuit. Retrouver la douceur de ses caresses sur sa peau. Retrouver la passion qui illuminait ses prunelles émeraude. Retrouver la sensation de bien-être et d'être enfin complète lorsqu'ils ne faisaient qu'un. Elle voulait retrouver tout ce qu'elle avait vécu la veille, tout en sachant que dans d'autres bras que ceux d'Edward, elle n'y parviendrait pas.

Alors elle se murait dans une bulle de souvenirs.

Dans une bulle où Edward était à ses côtés.

Dans une bulle où Edward et elle resteraient à jamais enfermés dans cette chambre d'hôtel.

***OoO***

-Bella, appela Charlie depuis le rez-de-chaussée, les pizzas sont arrivées !

La jeune fille ne voulait pas quitter sa chambre, sa bulle, mais se résigna à le faire. Après tout, si elle était à Forks, c'était pour voir son père qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis les dernières vacances d'été et ça faisait des heures qu'elle ressassait inlassablement ses souvenirs.

En pénétrant dans le salon où son père regardait la télé, assis sur le canapé une part de pizza dans la main, Bella esquissa un premier sourire : _Il ne change pas ses bonnes vieilles habitudes._

-Tu sais Charlie, commença doucement la jeune fille, un sourire aux lèvres, ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé de cuisiner ce soir.

-Je pense bien, lui répondit-il en faisant un sourire contrit. Mais je ne voulais pas t'embêter. Déjà que j'ai failli faire brûler la cuisine.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

-J'ai essayé de cuisiner en me remémorant les conseils de mon amie Esmé, mais je ne suis vraiment pas doué, même avec des instructions sous les yeux.

Pour la première fois depuis de la journée, Bella se mit à rire. Elle imaginait très bien la scène mettant en avant son père essayant de faire cuire des pâtes mais qui finissait par se retrouver avec une sorte de soupe visqueuse. Lui et Renée s'étaient vraiment bien trouvés, avant de divorcé, à ce niveau-là vu que la mère de la jeune femme ne savait pas du tout cuisiner, même si elle essayait de faire des efforts, créant des plats infects à son mari et à sa fille qu'elle aimait apparemment empoisonner.

D'abord rouge de honte, Charlie rejoignit sa fille dans ses rires, content de la voir de meilleure humeur. Peut-être, après tout, qu'elle n'allait pas aussi mal qu'il le croyait.

La soirée se passa sans encombre, le père et la fille profitaient simplement de la présence de l'autre, tout en gardant le silence, un silence confortable qui caractérisait parfaitement la famille Swan, avant de monter tout deux dans leur chambre respective et profiter de la nuit afin de dormir.

***OoO***

_-Edward, gémit la jeune femme sous les baisers de son amant._

_-Bella, souffla-t-il au creux de son oreille avant d'en saisir le lobe et de le mordiller tout doucement, douloureusement tout en caressant de ses mains les seins de la jeune femme._

_-Tu es si désirable Bella, je ne peux plus attendre d'être en toi._

_-Alors viens, lui répondit-elle en ondulant son bassin sous lui._

_Tout en l'embrassant furieusement, il la pénétra d'un simple et habile coup de rein. Ils gémirent tout deux le nom de l'autre avant d'échanger un autre baiser enflammé tout en savourant l'instant présent._

_Jamais ils ne s'étaient sentis aussi bien, aussi complet et jamais, ils le savaient, ils ne trouveraient quelqu'un d'autre qui les correspondrait autant qu'ils se correspondaient tout deux._

_-Ne me quitte pas, supplia la jeune femme tout en hurlant sous la violence son orgasme._

_-J'aimerai ne jamais quitter tes bras, Bella, lui souffla-t-il, son oreille contre sa poitrine afin d'écouter le cœur de son amante battre._

Bella se réveilla en sursaut, les larmes aux yeux.

_Ce n'était qu'un rêve._

***OoO***

Cela faisait quatre jours que Bella était à Forks et même si extérieurement elle essayait de ne pas montrer sa peine, à l'intérieur elle hurlait. Ses nuits étaient, depuis qu'elle avait quitté Seattle, assez agitées, remplis de rêves érotiques où Edward et elle faisaient encore et encore l'amour, la rendant triste et frustrée à chaque réveil.

Elle voulait le revoir mais c'était impossible. Comment retrouver un homme dans la capitale de l'Etat de Washington ? De plus, Bella ne se trouvait pas particulièrement jolie et se persuadait qu'Edward allait enfin profiter de la vie maintenant qu'il avait acquit un peu d'expérience dans le domaine sexuel. Après tout c'était pour ça qu'il avait contacté _Aider-les-personnes-timides-et-coincées .com_, non ?

Et ça la déprimait.

La douleur dans sa poitrine se fit plus poignante.

Sa respiration se fit plus hachée.

Elle retint difficilement ses larmes.

Oui, maintenant qu'Edward avait obtenu ce qu'il désirait d'elle, il allait l'oublier. Et cette constatation lui fit mal au cœur car elle, jamais elle ne l'oublierait.

Pour essayer de se changer les idées, Bella monta à bord de l'antique Chevrolet que son père avait _acheté_ à son ami Billy Black afin qu'elle soit libre de circuler où elle voulait durant ses divers séjour chez lui, et se dirigea vers La Push, la réserve des indiens Quileutes qui se trouvait à une vingtaine de kilomètre de Forks.

Quand elle venait voir Charlie durant ses vacances et que ce dernier décidait d'aller pêcher avec ses amis, Bella adorait ce rendre aux falaises de La Push. De là haut, la belle vue sur l'Océan Pacifique procurait à l'Albinos venue d'Arizona beaucoup d'apaisement et c'était ce dont elle avait besoin maintenant.

Elle voulait trouver une sorte de quiétude de l'esprit.

C'est ainsi que durant plusieurs heures nous pouvions voir une silhouette assez frêle assise tout en haut des falaises. Beaucoup d'indiens la surveillaient de loin, car le temps ne favorisait pas les plongeons dans l'Océan malgré que beaucoup de jeunes de la réserve aimaient faire des sauts de tout là haut qu'importe le temps qu'il faisait.

Mais ils n'avaient pas à s'inquiéter, Bella ne voulait pas sauter dans le vide, non, elle voulait juste plonger dans ses souvenirs, faire le vide dans sa tête, essayer de trouver un quelconque réconfort afin de calmer ses peines.

C'est ainsi qu'elle se remémora les divers catastrophes culinaires de sa mère. De ses deux poissons rouges que cette dernière lui avait acheté alors que Bella, âgée à l'époque de seulement cinq ans, les avait laissé mourir de faim au bout d'à peine deux semaines. Des horribles cours de danse classique imposés par, et toujours, Renée. De ses diverses chutes liées à sa maladresse. De l'arrivée de Phil. De la façon dont sa mère était nettement plus heureuse depuis son apparition dans leur vie. De la période où Bella envisageait de déménager à Forks afin de laisser sa mère profiter pleinement de son mariage avec le joueur de baseball de seconde division mais qui n'avait jamais abouti car Renée ne voulait pas voir sa fille déménager loin d'elle. De son entrée dans la faculté de littérature de Phoenix. De sa perpétuelle solitude qu'elle appréciait. De sa rencontre avec Edward.

Edward.

Son seul et unique amant.

Car oui, même si Bella aurait aimé ne refaire qu'un avec un homme, elle ne le ferais qu'avec lui -même si elle ne le reverrait probablement jamais- car elle savait, au fond d'elle-même, qu'elle n'arriverait pas à se donner corps et âme à un autre que lui.

Et quand Bella faisait des choix, elle ne revenait pas sur ses décisions, quitte à se condamner elle-même. C'était une femme constante dans ses choix, dans ses sentiments, dans tout ce qu'elle entreprenait, ne prenant pas de décisions à la légère. Et c'est là qu'elle comprit :

_Edward détenait et détiendra toujours son cœur._

_**Elle l'aimait.**_

Mais c'était _trop tard._

***OoO***

_« Au revoir »_

Edward ne faisait que revoir inlassablement les yeux marron chocolat, remplis de larmes, de Bella lors de leurs adieux, avant qu'elle ne s'engouffre dans le taxi qui l'emmena loin de lui après lui avoir dit les deux mots les plus dur à entendre :

_« Au revoir »_

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte, mais après tout, avait-il les moyens de la retenir ? De la garder près de lui ? Edward se renfrogna en constatant à quel point il était égoïste. Bella méritait tellement plus que lui ! Elle méritait d'être aimée. Elle méritait d'être choyée. Elle méritait d'être protégée de tout les soucis de la vie. Elle méritait le mari idéal, les enfants, la belle maison, le chien.

Mais c'était _trop tard._

_« Maintenant il faut que tu prennes confiance en toi afin de te trouver un homme avec qui tu fonderas ta famille car malgré ce que tu crois, tu en vaut largement le coup._

_-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais faire des efforts. »_

Elle mentait et même si Edward s'en était rendu compte lorsqu'elle avait prononcé ces mots, il ne put se sentir complètement rassuré de son choix : Il voulait qu'elle trouve cet homme qui la rendrait heureux, mais il voulait l'être, _lui, _sans que ça ne se soit possible.

Jamais auparavant il n'avait réussit à établir un quelconque lien avec une femme, même un simple lien amical, alors qu'avec Bella, une étrange connexion s'était créée entre eux dès le premier regard. Il l'avait trouvé belle, naturelle, intelligente, altruiste, timide, maladroite, passionnée alors que les autres femmes n'étaient que fade, superficielle et hypocrites.

Bella l'avait touché, il s'en était bien rendu compte, mais il savait surtout que jamais il ne trouverait une autre femme qui arriverait à la cheville de sa douce amante d'une nuit. Jamais il n'éprouvera les sensations qu'elle lui avait insufflée en aussi peu de temps.

Il pénétra enfin dans son appartement après avoir vagabondé dans les rues de Seattle. La nuit venait de tomber sur la capitale de l'Etat de Washington, mais Edward ne voulait ni manger, ni dormir, ni même contempler les lumières de la ville du haut de son balcon.

Il voulait simplement ressasser ses souvenirs de la meilleure nuit qu'il venait de passer afin de ne jamais les oublier. Ne jamais oublier leur première danse, ses baisers, ses caresses, ses gémissements, la vision angélique de Bella sous l'orgasme qui la saisissait.

Il ne voulait rien oublier.

_« Je n'y connais rien, confessa-t-elle en baissant la tête._

_-C'est pour ça qu'on est là, non ?_

_-Oui, mais tu as déjà eu des petites-amies, non ?_

_-Oui, mais…_

_-Pas moi, coupa Bella. Pas de petits-copains, pas de bisous sur la bouche, pas de caresses, rien. Au moins maintenant j'aurais dansé une fois dans ma vie, ironisa-t-elle. »_

Edward se rendait compte à quel point Bella était une jeune femme innocente, pure, tel un ange descendu du ciel.

Son ange.

Jamais il n'aurait cru avoir la chance, un jour, de partager un moment aussi intime avec une telle créature. Il fut même fier d'avoir pu être son premier dans tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé la veille. Mais très vite, le sentiment d'allégresse qui le tenait depuis quelques temps disparut et ce, à cause de deux mots :

_« Au revoir »_

Oui, son ange était parti et il n'avait rien fait pour l'en empêcher, tout comme il n'avait pas pu empêcher l'accident de voiture qui avait coûté la vie de ses parents.

Les larmes se remirent à couler sur ses joues tandis qu'il se rappelait l'un des derniers mots de sa mère.

_« Les rêves peuvent paraître irréalisables si tu ne te donne pas tous les moyens possible de les atteindre. Tu as beau n'avoir que seize ans Edward, ne laisse jamais rien t'échapper sans te battre. »_

De déchirants sanglots se firent entendre dans tout l'appartement du jeune homme. Oui sa véritable mère avait toujours été de bons conseils, mais encore une fois, il ne s'en rendait compte que trop tard pour pouvoir les suivre.

***OoO***

Edward ne dormi pas cette nuit-là, trop préoccupé à se remémorer ce qu'il avait vécu avec Bella. Il arrivait même à se rappeler parfaitement l'effluve fruitée de la peau de sa douce amante, à sentir sur son corps ses baisers, ses mains qui lui procuraient de formidables caresses.

Dans cette bulle d'illusions, il se sentait heureux.

Dans cette bulle de souvenirs, Bella était encore avec lui.

Dans cette bulle d'espoirs, il continuait d'espérer la revoir un jour et de la garder dans ses bras.

***OoO***

Les trois jours qui suivirent furent morne.

Jamais Edward ne s'était senti aussi désespéré.

D'un autre côté, jamais il ne s'était attaché à quelqu'un d'autre que sa famille. Certes il avait deux ou trois amis plus ou moins proches, mais jamais avant sa rencontre avec Bella il n'avait eu l'envie de se lier à quelqu'un.

Jamais.

Mais maintenant, il voulait se lier à _elle._

Mais c'était_ trop tard._

Bella l'avait envoûté sans même s'en rendre compte et Edward était persuadé qu'il ne trouverait pas une autre femme avec qui il pourrait parler en toute simplicité, qui serait aussi belle et naturelle qu'elle. Qui rougirait aussi magnifiquement qu'elle.

Bella. Bella. Bella.

Même son nom l'envoutait.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, il s'assit sur le banc de son piano et posa ses doigts sur les notes noires et blanches.

Ca faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas touché à cet instrument, même si Esmé avait insisté pour qu'il en installe un dans son appartement en espérant qu'il en jouerait à ses heures perdues. Mais depuis la mort de ses parents, précisément, il n'avait plus la volonté d'entendre les notes d'un piano.

Ca ne faisait que ressasser de vieux souvenirs. Des souvenirs qu'il ne voulait pas perdre certes, mais qui le faisait souffrir.

Elisabeth Masen répétait souvent que son fils était un virtuose, qu'il ferait une grande carrière dans la musique et c'était ce qu'il avait prévu de faire avant que l'accident n'emporte avec ses parents tous ses rêves. Le piano lui rappelait trop son passé, faisait jaillir trop d'émotions de lui-même sans qu'il ne puisse les contrôler, mais aujourd'hui, étrangement, il avait besoin d'extérioriser tout ce qu'il avait gardé en lui depuis ses seize ans.

Même s'il avait du mal à jouer les premières minutes, Edward retrouva rapidement la souplesse de ses doigts et pianota avec une incroyable dextérité les notes de « _Clair de Lune » _de Debussy avant d'enchainer avec des mélodies de Chopin puis de Beethoven.

Tous les merveilleux moment passés avec ses vrais parents lui revinrent en mémoire, et pour une fois, il savoura ce qu'il voyait à travers ses yeux clos et esquissa un petit sourire.

Il se souvint de l'amour inconditionnelle que lui portait sa mère.

Il se souvint de la fierté qui brillait dans les yeux de son père quand il croisait son regard.

Puis, tout doucement, ses doigts ralentirent leur course afin de composer une toute nouvelle musique, une mélodie rythmée par une vision qui s'imposait dans l'esprit d'Edward.

La vision de Bella en train de dormir.

Bella était très belle lorsqu'elle était réveillée, mais la vision d'un tel ange lorsqu'elle dormait était purement magnifique aux yeux du jeune homme. Jamais il n'avait vu un visage aussi serein pendant son sommeil. Ses traits détendus la rendait irréelle, somptueuse, insaisissable, parfaite. Ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes étaient tant un appel aux baisers que source de révélations lorsqu'elle murmurait des mots dans son sommeil. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui l'avait fasciné cette nuit-là, lorsqu'il entendit son propre prénom glisser sensuellement hors de sa bouche. Ces _« Edward »_ qui l'avaient fait frémir, qui l'avaient fait rêver, qui lui avaient donné l'envie de rester éveillé afin d'en entendre davantage, sans pour autant y arriver.

Ses doigts créèrent une mélodie à la fois douce et captivante, alternant un tempo plutôt rapide puis lent, des notes tant grave qu'aigües, suivant ses souvenirs de sa muse. Il avait été envoûté par cette dernière au premier regard et savait que jamais il ne l'oublierait. Comme aurait-il pu oublier pareil apparition ? C'était impossible.

Mais pourquoi l'avait-il laissé partir ?

Parce qu'il était lâche.

Parce qu'il avait eu peur d'un rejet de sa part.

Parce qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à lui proposer que sa présence à ses côtés et son amour inconditionnel.

Parce qu'il était complètement idiot de n'avoir rien tenter alors qu'il savait mieux que quiconque qu'il valait mieux vivre avec des remords qu'avec des regrets.

Il n'avait pas pu dire un dernier _« Je t'aime »_ à ses parents avant qu'ils ne meurent.

Il ne leur avait jamais dit à quel point il était fier d'avoir été leur fils.

Et maintenant, il n'avait pas osé retenir Bella.

Edward s'en mordait les doigts.

Il cessa de jouer sa composition, se leva de son banc avant de s'emparer de sa veste et de quitter son appartement afin de se rendre dans un petit bar, au coin de la rue, où il avait l'habitude d'aller.

Lorsqu'il arriva, il salua d'un signe de tête le barman et propriétaire des lieux, Emmett McCarty avant de s'installer au bar et poser ses mains sur son visage qu'il frotta énergiquement afin de se réveiller quelque peu.

-Ben alors mon grand, on a profité des _bienfaits_ d'un lit la nuit dernière ?

-Je ne suis pas d'humeur à écouter tes conneries Em', maugréa Edward.

-Ben quoi ? Ce n'était pas un bon coup ? continua l'homme un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

-Pire, répondit notre jeune homme.

-Ben pourquoi t'es tout tristounet, mon petit chaton ? insista Emmett en posant une bière devant son ami.

-Parce que, comme un con, je l'ai laissé partir et je ne sais pas où elle se trouve, content ?

Et là, comme Edward s'y attendait, Emmett éclata de rire, à son plus grand dam.

-J'avais oublié à quel point tu étais…

-Quoi ? coupa l'homme aux prunelles émeraude, idiot ? Stupide ? Con ?

-Prévisible ! rit le barman. J'étais persuadé que t'avais fait une connerie dans ce genre !

-Merci, ça me remonte le moral, ironisa Edward en buvant sa bière.

-Bon, sans déconner, s'exclama d'un seul coup l'homme à la carrure d'un grizzly, il faut que tu te ressaisisses, mec ! Il y a pleins de femmes qui n'attendent que toi ! Regarde la blonde sur ta droite, lui désigna-t-il d'un coup de tête, elle te fixe depuis que tu es arrivé.

Edward regarda ladite femme en question et remarqua le clin d'œil aguicheur qu'elle lui lançait. Elle était tout ce qu'il n'aimait pas : Trop maquillée, provocante, sans charme, superficielle. Il soupira d'exaspération.

-Je n'aime pas être considéré comme un morceau de viande, rumina ce dernier en lançant un regard mauvais à son _ami_.

-Profite mon gars ! Je ne te demande pas de mettre un genou à terre et de lui demander de t'épouser, mais de prendre ton pied avec une créature de rêve !

Ce qu'Emmett ne comprenait pas c'est qu'Edward n'arrivait pas à voir autres femmes que Bella. Leurs beautés étaient tellement fades, aux yeux du jeune homme, comparées à celle de son ange. Il ne voyait que Bella, ne voulait que Bella et n'aurait que Bella, quitte à rester seul toute sa vie.

-Bonjour, dit la blonde que lui avait montré Emmett d'une voix nasillarde et qu'il n'avait pas vu se rapprocher de lui. Je suis Tanya et tu es ?

-Pas intéressé, désolé, répondit-il avant que replonger dans sa bière sous les éclats de rire du barman.

-Tu es sûr ? lui demanda-t-elle en posant une main sur l'avant bras d'Edward et de le caresser.

Il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner de dégoût, alors que cette Tanya prit ça comme un encouragement. Oui elle était plutôt assez jolie dans le genre Barbie toute refaite, mais ce n'était pas _du tout _son genre. Il savait qu'il devait être un minimum gentleman à l'égard des femmes, mais là, il était trop fatigué et énervé pour réagir comme tel :

-Parfaitement, s'écria Edward en lui attrapant la main afin de l'enlever de son bras. Maintenant, va avoir ailleurs si j'y suis, finit-il en lui lançant un regard mauvais.

Elle fut légèrement décontenancée avant de se reprendre et de lui lancer un sourire qui se voulait charmeur :

-Dommage pour toi, mais si tu change d'avis voici mon numéro de téléphone, susurra-t-elle à son oreille avant de quitter l'établissement après avoir posé un morceau de papier devant sa proie.

-Tu peux toujours courir, répliqua-t-il dans sa barbe en déchirant le numéro en question pendant qu'Emmett riait aux éclats.

_Son cœur, son corps et son âme appartenait à jamais à Bella et même s'il ne la reverrait sans doute jamais, il ne se permettrait pas de souiller ses souvenirs d'elle par d'autres femmes._

_Elles ne lui arrivaient pas à la cheville._

_**Il l'aimait et l'aimera toute sa vie**_

_Même s'il l'avait laissé partir loin de lui._

.

.

.

***Petit clin d'œil à New Moon sorti mercredi au cinéma^^**

**J'espère que ce début de suite vous a plut !**

**Oui, je sais, c'est tristounet encore, mais c'est normal, je n'allais pas les faire se retrouver en un claquement de doigts^^**

**Dans tous les cas, je vous remercie encore et encore de l'attention que vous porte à ce que j'écris, ça me fait énormément plaisir (oui je sais, je radote, mais je ne peux pas m'en passer^^) !**

**Je vous fait à tous de gros bisous,**

**Katty**


	3. Destiny

**Et voici un nouveau chapitre !**

**Sera-t-il celui des retrouvailles entre Edward et Bella ?**

**A voir en le lisant !**

**Bonne lecture,**

**Katty**

.

.

.

**oOo…Destiny…oOo**

***OoO***

_« La volonté ne peut rien sans l'espoir. L'amour sans l'espoir devient une chose morte. »_

Alain Grandbois

***OoO***

Bella se promenait dans Forks.

Une semaine venait de passer depuis son arrivée dans cette petite bourgade et même si elle aimait plus que tout le soleil et la chaleur de Phoenix, elle commençait à apprécier le ciel perpétuellement nuageux et pluvieux de cette ville ainsi que le paysage verdoyant qui s'offrait à elle. Peut-être était-ce lié à son humeur maussade, elle l'ignorait vraiment.

Depuis qu'elle avait quatorze ans, Bella faisait des crises de colère à sa mère afin de ne pas revenir à Forks durant toutes ses vacances scolaires car elle ne supportait plus ce vert qui envahissait tous l'espace : Tout ce qui aurait dû être marron était recouvert de cette couleur et la rendait claustrophobe : les troncs des arbres, les chemins de terre, la boue… Tout était caché par de la mousse verdâtre qui la dégoutait. Et elle n'arrivait pas à s'y faire.

Jusqu'à maintenant.

Maintenant, Bella adorait cette couleur et voyait d'un autre œil l'environnement où vivait son père. Alors qu'avant les forêts l'effrayaient, elles les trouvaient réconfortants et chaleureux. Alors qu'avant elle aimait les paysages arides et chauds, maintenant elle préférait ce qui était humide et verdoyant.

A croire que rencontrer un homme aussi exceptionnel qu'Edward, qui soit disant passant avait des yeux couleur émeraude, aidait énormément à changer la perception de la jeune femme.

Bella se promenait paisiblement, en silence, avant de se retrouver devant le lycée de Forks. Lycée qu'elle aurait dû intégrer l'année de ses dix-sept ans si sa mère ne l'en aurait pas empêchée. Elle se demandait si sa vie aurait changé si elle avait déménagé chez Charlie. Si elle avait pu se faire des amis ou peut-être même avoir un petit-ami qui lui aurait montré une facette de la vie qu'elle n'avait pas connu en Arizona.

_« Avec des 'si', on mettrait Paris en bouteille. »_

D'un côté, Bella regrettait de ne pas avoir insisté durant des mois, auprès de Renée pour déménager en Washington. Après tout, elle ne voyait son père que deux mois dans l'année et encore, alors que si elle avait réussit à convaincre sa mère de la laisser vivre avec lui, elle aurait apprit à mieux connaitre son géniteur, à vivre avec lui, à connaitre ses habitudes, ses goûts autres que les matchs sportifs à la télé, sa passion pour la pêche et pour son travail.

Peut-être devrait-elle songer à faire son Master de littérature dans l'Etat de Washington ?

Elle hésitait grandement mais se promit de réfléchir à cette proposition, après tout, elle était majeure depuis plus de trois ans, elle n'avait pas besoin de l'approbation de sa mère si elle voulait se rapprocher de son père.

Et peut-être qu'elle pourrait retrouver Edward.

_Piètre utopie, je ne connais même pas son nom de famille_, songea la douce Bella, mais elle voulait croire en le destin, même si elle n'avait pas de croyance quelconque. Mais comme on le disait _« L'espoir fait vivre »._

-Salut, la salua un blond aux yeux bleu d'un air charmeur. Je vois que tu regardes le lycée de Forks, tu y a étudié ?

-Euh… non, je regardais simplement, répondit-elle simplement sans le regarder.

-Je me disais aussi que je n'aurais pas pu oublier une aussi jolie demoiselle. Au fait, moi c'est Mike, Mike Newton, le fils des propriétaires du magasin de sport _« Chez Newton »_. Et toi ?

-Isabella Swan, dit-elle en rougissant. Mais appelle-moi Bella.

-La fille de Charlie ? Le chef de police ?

-Euh… Oui.

-Et ben dis donc, répliqua le jeune homme interloqué. Je ne savais pas qu'il avait une fille !

-Mes parents ont divorcés quand j'avais un an et j'ai suivi ma mère en Arizona, expliqua Bella.

La jeune femme était un peu perturbée par le comportement du jeune homme. A croire qu'ici, dans cette petite ville pluvieuse, elle ne passait, malheureusement, pas inaperçue. Oui, ce Mike Newton était mignon, mais il paraissait être quelqu'un de lourd et de collant. Le problème était qu'elle voulait déguerpir le plus loin possible d'ici, mais ne savait pas comment se débarrasser de ce dernier sans être méchante ou lui faire de mal.

-Mike ! s'extasia une femme d'à peu près leur âge, châtain clair aux yeux bleus, habillée un peu trop légèrement, selon Bella, malgré les douces températures estivales. Tu nous présente ? demanda-t-elle en montrant d'un signe de tête la femme de Phoenix.

-Salut Jess ! C'est Isabella Swan, la fille de Charlie, elle nous vient d'Arizona où elle vivait avec sa mère. Bella, je te présente Jessica Stanley.

-Enchantée, dit doucement Bella en regardant la nouvelle venue.

-Enchantée aussi, ajouta-t-elle en souriant. Mais dis-moi, tu n'es pas très bronzée pour quelqu'un qui vient d'Arizona.

-Ma mère est albinos, répliqua calmement Bella.

Mike éclata de rire sous les regard incrédule de Jessica qui décida de suivre son ami d'enfance afin de ne pas paraitre idiote.

-T'es vraiment drôle ! complimenta le jeune homme.

-Très drôle, ironisa Jessica, perplexe.

-Bon je suis désolée, mais je dois y aller, mon père m'attend. Ravie de vous avoir rencontrés.

-C'est dommage que tu t'en ailles, se renfrogna Mike, déçu. Si ça te dit, un jour, d'aller au cinéma avec moi, un soir, ben passe me voir au magasin, ok ?

-Euh… hésita Bella, vraiment mal à l'aise sous l'œil rageur de Jessica, je vais y penser. A bientôt.

La belle brune s'enfuit rapidement et se dirigea vers la maison de son père. Mais arrivée à destination, la voiture de son père n'était pas présente, laissant suggérer à la jeune femme qu'il était partit pêcher ou voir des amis.

Elle décida tout de même de rentrer dans la petite maison paternelle et de commencer la préparation d'enchiladas. Après tout, c'était assez long à préparer et il était déjà dix-sept heures trente. De plus, elle avait besoin d'une activité pour réfléchir à tout ce qui lui traversait l'esprit : Est-ce une bonne idée de vouloir déménager à Seattle ?

Oui :

De un, pour se rapprocher de son père.

De deux, pour se donner au moins une chance de croiser Edward dans cette grande ville.

De trois, pour se donner un nouveau départ, une nouvelle vie, un nouveau futur où sa mère resterait loin d'elle.

Car Bella avait beau adorer sa mère, elle n'aimait pas le fait qu'elle veuille rattraper ses dix-huit premières années d'absence maternelle car Renée avait beau avoir la garde de sa fille et l'aimer inconditionnellement, c'était la jeune femme qui détenait le rôle de maman responsable dans leur foyer, qui réveillait sa mère tous les matins, qui retrouvait ses clés égarées, qui payait le loyer et autres factures, qui la conseillait dans ses tenues vestimentaires quand elle avait des rendez-vous avec des hommes alors qu'elle n'avait aucune expérience dans ce domaine…

Et dorénavant que Bella était à l'université, Renée commençait à la couver, s'apercevant que sa petite fille était maintenant une adulte.

Non :

De un, le soleil allait lui manquer.

De deux, le soleil allait effroyablement lui manquer.

De trois, le soleil allait vraiment effroyablement lui manquer.

Bella se trouvait pathétique.

Oui elle aimait le soleil et la chaleur, mais elle avait commencé à apprécier le temps continuellement pluvieux de l'Etat de Washington, et elle savait que ça ne la dérangerait pas de changer d'environnement et de ne plus voir autant l'astre solaire si ça lui permettait de changer un peu de vie.

-Bella ? appela Charlie en entrant dans la maison deux heures plus tard.

-Dans la cuisine papa !

Le chef de police entra dans ladite pièce et renifla la bonne odeur du plat de Bella qui cuisait doucement au four, pendant qu'il mettait les poissons vidés qu'il avait pêché, quelques heures plus tôt, dans le réfrigérateur :

-Ca sent très bon, la complimenta-t-il.

-Merci papa, rougit Bella, c'est bientôt prêt alors installe-toi.

Charlie s'assit sur une chaise de la table de la cuisine et regarda sa fille sortir les enchiladas du four. Il était vraiment ravi de la voir -et de manger convenablement il fallait bien l'avouer- et de constater à quel point sa petite Isabella toute timide et maladroite avait laissé place à une magnifique jeune femme. De toute sa vie de Shérif, il regrettait seulement de ne pas avoir été plus présent dans la vie de sa fille, même s'il savait qu'elle était du genre indépendante et quelqu'un d'extrêmement responsable pour son jeune âge.

_D'un côté avec une mère aussi excentrique que Renée fallait s'y attendre_, pensa nostalgiquement Charlie qui avait toujours des sentiments pour son ex-femme.

Et dire qu'il était tombé follement amoureux de Renée Meyer -maintenant Dwyer- au lycée lorsque cette dernière avait emménagé, avec ses parents, à Forks l'année de première. Se fut un véritable coup de foudre entre les deux jeunes gens qui se marièrent l'année suivante. Leur mariage aurait réussit si Renée serait passée outre le temps perpétuellement maussade qui règne sur cette bourgade. Mais trois ans après leur rencontre elle le quitta, prenant leur fille d'un an avec elle, afin de s'installer en Arizona où le soleil était roi, et se fut à partir de cet instant qu'il se plongea -corps et âme- dans son travail.

-Papa ? demanda timidement Bella, interrompant le cours des pensées de son père.

-Oui ?

-Je… je voulais savoir si… balbutia la jeune femme.

-Parle Bells, n'aie pas peur de me parler ouvertement, sourit-il afin de la rassurer.

-Je voudrais m'inscrire à la fac de Seattle, annonça-t-elle calmement.

Charlie en fit tomber sa fourchette et regarda sa fille, ahuri.

-Quoi ?

-Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été sympa avec toi, commença Bella en regardant attentivement son père, je me suis beaucoup plains de Forks dans le passé. De son temps pluvieux, de son paysage complètement vert, du fait que se soit une petite ville, mais je n'ai pas jamais pensé à toi et à tes envies. Je sais que Seattle est à plus d'une heure de Forks, que je ne pourrais pas venir te voir tous les week-ends, mais je veux me rapprocher de toi, essayer de rattraper toutes ces années où j'ai préféré resté à Phoenix.

Bella pouvait voir les yeux de son père briller par les larmes mais ce dernier prit une profonde inspiration afin de ne pas les laisser couler. Seulement, la jeune femme pouvait sentir monter en elle une profonde culpabilité. C'était de sa faute si elle ne connaissait pas son père. C'était elle qui faisait de petites crises de colère avant chaque vacances afin de ne pas aller à Forks. C'était elle l'égoïste qui ne pensait qu'à son bien-être en voulant rester dans une grande ville ensoleillée sans penser au fait que son père veuille la voir, la connaitre, l'accueillir chez lui. Après tout, ce n'était pas de sa faute à lui si Renée avait décidé de divorcer afin de vivre dans un endroit où il faisait beau et chaud.

-Je connais ce regard, Bella, murmura doucement Charlie sous le poids de l'émotion. Alors écoute-moi attentivement : Ce qu'il s'est passé il y a vingt ans n'est pas de ta faute. Malgré mes sentiments pour ta mère, nos chemins se sont séparés et malgré toutes ses années où nous aurions pu être une famille unie, je ne t'ai jamais, et ne le ferais pas, reproché de ne pas vouloir me voir. Tu avais tes raisons et je les accepte. De plus, Renée s'arrangeait toujours pour me donner de tes nouvelles, prenait le temps de m'envoyer des photos de toi, des photocopies de tes bulletins scolaires et je me suis déplacé à chaque évènements important tels les remises de tes diplômes. Je te connais, Bella, et si tu penses ne pas me connaitre, il suffit de te regarder dans un miroir car ton caractère plutôt renfermé, timide, maladroit mais buté tu ne l'a pas tiré de ta mère ! plaisanta-t-il.

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de la jeune femme qui s'empressa de se lever afin de serrer son père contre elle. Charlie lui rendit son étreinte de façon maladroite, après tout, il n'était plus habitué à montrer ses sentiments et encore moins envers sa fille qu'il ne voyait qu'une fois par an.

-Ca te dirais si demain soir on allait manger chez les Cullen ? demanda le père.

-Tu te fais inviter chez les gens maintenant ? Je ne savais pas que je cuisinais aussi mal, rit Bella, faisant rougir Charlie.

-Tu cuisine très bien Bells, mais Esmé et Carlisle voulaient te revoir, surtout que la dernière fois que tu les as vu c'était durant les vacances d'été de tes seize ans. De plus, leur fils a ton âge et va à la faculté de Seattle, nous pourrions donc demander au couple de le contacter afin de lui demander quelques tuyaux, comme ça tu ne seras pas seule dans une ville inconnue.

-Je ne sais pas Charlie, dit Bella, gênée.

-On y va pour diner et on verra plus tard pour les conseils ok ?

-Ok, maugréa-t-elle.

***OoO***

Edward regardait le plafond de sa chambre, allongé sur son lit.

Il avait rêvé de Bella.

Encore.

Il était d'ailleurs heureux de constater qu'au bout de plus d'une semaine il se souvenait encore parfaitement d'elle. De son odeur naturelle. De ses rougeurs, de ses petits grains de beauté sur son corps de déesse, de l'intensité de ses yeux marron…

Mais il commençait à désespérer.

Il avait un manque à combler mais sans Bella, le trou béant dans sa poitrine ne pouvait se refermer.

Alors que faire ?

Il avait joué durant des heures et des heures de son piano, composant des dizaines et des dizaines de compositions différentes dont l'inspiration venait de cette belle brune aux yeux chocolat qui hantait toutes ses pensées.

_Comment faire pour la retrouver ?_

Car maintenant, il ne pouvait plus se le cacher, il devait la revoir au moins une fois pour saisir l'opportunité de lui demander de rester à ses côtés.

Il en avait besoin.

Il avait besoin de Bella.

Alors il réfléchit et trouva une possible solution.

Il se précipita vers son ordinateur portable, qui se trouvait dans son bureau, et alla sur le site _Aider-les-personnes-timides-et-coincées .com_.

Dans son profil, il vit qu'il avait reçu un questionnaire d'après-rencontre de la part d'Alice Brandon et, au lieu de simplement lui répondre, il retranscrit toutes ses émotions, tous ce que lui avait apporté cette expérience et en fin de mail, il demanda si le site pouvait le mettre en contact avec Bella.

***OoO***

Dans son bureau, à New York, Alice Brandon consulta ses mails et lu, avec un enthousiasme débordant, celui que lui avait envoyé Edward. Dire qu'elle avait été émue par ce qu'il avait écrit était un euphémisme.

Elle savait que les deux jeunes gens qu'elle avait réunit pour qu'ils puissent perdre ensemble leur virginité étaient fait pour se rencontrer mais de là à ce qu'Edward s'attache à Bella…

Alice ferma les yeux et se concentra avant de taper une réponse au jeune homme, se fiant à ce qu'elle voyait grâce au don qu'elle avait depuis sa plus tendre enfance, le don de prémonition. Elle savait que Bella n'avait aucun moyen de communication avec le site internet, alors elle répondit à Edward en conséquence.

***OoO***

_« Il faut savoir retourner auprès des siens pour trouver ce que l'on cherche »_

-C'est une plaisanterie, ragea Edward en lisant le mail d'Alice Brandon.

Pourquoi cette Alice voulait qu'il retourne auprès des siens ? Quel était le lien avec Bella ? Il ne comprenait pas. Après tout, il vivait à Forks depuis ses dix-sept ans et jamais il ne l'avait croisé. Dans une bourgade aussi petite, il n'aurait pas pu la louper, il l'aurait forcément croiser un jour.

Et pourtant.

Maintenant, il ne savait que faire.

Recontacter Alice Brandon et lui demander des détails sur ce qu'elle avait écrit ou suivre son conseil en sachant que c'était digne d'un horoscope ?

Il était tenté de faire les deux.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit : Il renvoya de suite un mail à la directrice des relations humaines du site _« Aider-les-personnes-timides-et-coincé »_ mais le lendemain après-midi, n'ayant toujours pas reçu de réponse de sa part, il décida de rentrer à Forks.

De toute manière, il n'avait rien à perdre et il voulait revoir ses _parents_.

Alors il prit place à l'intérieur de sa Volvo argenté et prit la direction de sa ville d'adolescent tout en écoutant une radio diffusant de vieux tubes et fredonna plusieurs chansons tout en pensant à son passé, au temps où les Cullen l'avaient recueillis chez eux.

Il avait toujours aimé son oncle Carlisle et sa tante Esmé et venait souvent leur rendre visite avec ses parents Edward et Elisabeth Masen, du temps où ils étaient encore vivants. Cette dernière était d'ailleurs la sœur ainée d'Esmé et étaient très proches vu qu'elles avaient perdus leurs parents très jeunes. Les Cullen chouchoutaient littéralement le petit Edward depuis sa plus tendre enfance vu qu'Esmé était stérile et ne pouvait donc offrir un enfant à son mari.

A la mort de ses parents, l'adolescent s'était renfermé sur lui-même, ne parlant que peu, mais essaya de rester un maximum ouvert à la seule famille qui lui restait, au plus grand désespoir de ses nouveaux tuteurs qui avaient eu l'habitude de le voir rire, jouer, courir dans tous les sens avant le terrible accident.

Il se souvenait aussi de son arrivée au lycée de Forks, où beaucoup de filles l'avaient énervés à l'aguicher comme elles le faisaient tout en sachant qu'il venait de perdre ses parents. Le pire, à ses yeux, devait être Jessica Stanley qui, pour le consoler de la mort de ses géniteurs, voulait s'enfermer avec lui dans les toilettes des garçons afin de lui _remonter le moral_. Mais Lauren Mallory n'était pas mal non plus dans son genre au niveau propos déplacés. Maintenant, il espérait tout simplement ne plus les recroiser. Ni l'une, ni l'autre, ni autre femme que Bella.

Au bout d'une heure, il arriva au chemin de terre qui mena à la villa des Cullen, la villa où il avait vécu jusqu'à son entrée en faculté. Il admirait, comme à chaque fois qu'il la voyait, la grande bâtisse rectangulaire sur trois étages, de couleur blanche, dont les immenses baies vitrées laissaient entrer à l'intérieur des murs la lumière naturelle. Il avait toujours le souffle coupé quand il la voyait et ne put que complimenter le travail de sa tante Esmé qui avait rénové la maison.

Il gara sa voiture dans le garage avant d'entrer dans la maison :

-Esmé ? Carlisle ?

-Edward ? questionna une jolie femme d'une quarantaine d'année en arrivant vers l'entrée où se tenait le jeune homme. Oh, mon Dieu ! Carlisle ? Edward est de retour parmi nous !

Elle enlaça fortement son neveu avant de lui faire un bisous sur sa joue et de le regarder intensément de ses yeux émeraudes dont avait hérité tous les descendants des Platt, grands-parents d'Edward.

-Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle soudain soucieuse.

-Euh… Oui, répondit-il, intrigué. Pourquoi cette question ?

-Tu as l'air changé. Bien mais quelque peu perdu.

Edward lui sourit doucement, se disant intérieurement qu'elle avait raison : Oui, il se sentait bien, entier, complet, depuis qu'il avait rencontré Bella mais perdu depuis qu'il l'avait laissé partir.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Esmé, lui souffla-t-il avant de se diriger vers Carlisle qui venait de descendre des escaliers et de le prendre dans ses bras.

-Content de te revoir parmi nous, gamin ! plaisanta le médecin.

-Content de voir que tu as l'air en forme malgré tes quelques cheveux blancs, rit Edward sous le regard étonné du couple qui s'étonnait de le voir de si bonne humeur.

-C'était bas ça, Edward, répondit gentiment Carlisle en passant sa main dans les cheveux indomptable de son neveu afin de les ébouriffer un peu plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Tu restes avec nous durant toutes tes vacances ?

-Je pense que oui. J'avais besoin de venir me ressourcer un peu en famille, confessa le jeune homme.

-Oh, souffla Esmé. Si j'avais su que tu voulais être tranquille avec nous, je n'aurais pas invité Charlie et sa fille à venir diner à la maison ce soir.

-Hey, coupa Edward en souriant, ça ne me dérange pas de revoir le Chef Swan, loin de là, même si j'ignorai qu'il avait une fille.

Avant même que Carlisle ou Esmé ne puisse lui expliquer la situation de leur ami, quelqu'un frappa à la porte d'entrée :

-C'est eux, tu vas pouvoir la rencontrer, s'extasia la femme de la maison.

-Je vais monter mes affaires dans ma chambre et je reviens vite pour les présentations.

Edward monta les escaliers quatre par quatre avant de déposer sa valise dans son antre d'adolescent. Il voulait prendre le temps de voir sa chambre mais les voix des convives lui rappelaient que sa famille accueillait un très bon ami parmi eux ce soir.

D'un côté, le jeune homme avait hâte de revoir le Chef de police de Forks, de voir s'il avait beaucoup changé depuis son départ à la faculté, mais il voulait aussi voir la fille de ce dernier car après tout, personne, ni même ses tuteurs auxquels il était proche, ne lui avait révélé qu'il avait un enfant. Quel âge avait-elle ? Quelle était son histoire ?

Etrangement, Edward ressenti de la curiosité envers une personne autre que sa famille ou Bella et cela l'intriguait.

Il se dépêcha donc de descendre et s'arrêta net dans l'entrée du salon quand il vit la jeune fille en question :

-Bella, souffla-t-il.

Comment avait-il pu faire confiance à sa mémoire ? Elle n'avait vraiment pas rendu justice à la beauté de la femme de sa vie. Il était encore plus émerveillé et fasciné par ce qu'il voyait maintenant qu'il l'avait été une semaine plus tôt lors de leur rencontre. Elle était vraiment magnifique.

Cette dernière se retourna vers lui à l'entente de son prénom et se figea dans la surprise, avant de murmurer un prénom qui arracha un sourire au jeune homme :

-Edward.

-Vous vous connaissez ? questionna Charlie.

Mais aucun des deux ne répondit, trop occupé à se dévorer du regard. Puis Bella se mit à courir vers Edward, avant de lui sauter dans les bras, impatiente de retrouver sa place dans ses bras virils. Ce dernier, heureux de l'avoir de nouveau contre lui, la serra fortement, sans lui faire de mal, tout en humant la délicieuse fragrance que dégageait ses cheveux, tandis qu'elle fit de même en plongeant sa tête dans son cou.

Ils se sentaient enfin bien. Plus aucune souffrance ne se faisait sentir dans leur poitrine. La semaine de vide qu'ils venaient de vivre fut comblée par ces douces retrouvailles. Ils étaient enfin ensemble.

Edward ne put s'empêcher de relever la tête et de fixer son regard dans celui de Bella, qui avait suivi le mouvement :

-Ne pars plus, chuchota-t-il.

-Plus jamais, lui répondit-elle du même ton avant que ses lèvres ne soient emparées par celles du jeune Masen.

Le baiser était enflammé, pleine de promesses et d'amour, plongeant nos amoureux dans une bulle impénétrable. Jamais plus ils ne voulaient être séparés. Plus jamais ils n'auraient à se faire des adieux. Maintenant c'était Edward et Bella, ensemble. Et rien d'autre ne comptait.

A l'extérieur de cette bulle d'amour, Esmé pleurait de joie et Carlisle souriait : Edward était enfin heureux après toutes ces années de tristesse et ils ne purent qu'approuver leur relation.

Charlie, lui, était partagé entre son instinct de protection qui lui criait d'arracher sa fille des bras d'un homme, avant de pointer son arme sur ce dernier et sa fierté qui lui soufflai que Bella n'aurait pas pu trouver mieux que ce jeune homme respectueux et charmant. Il décida de se racler la gorge afin de ramener les amoureux sur terre :

-Euh… C'est l'heure de se mettre à table.

.

.

.

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! je ne sais pas encore si se sera le dernier ou non, on verra avec le temps… (au pire donnez-moi votre avis^^)**

**J'espère qu'il vous aura plut !**

**Dans tous les cas, je vous remercie encore et toujours d'avoir prit le temps de lire ce que j'écris !**

**Bisous à tous,**

**Katty**


	4. Together

.

.

**oOo…Together…oOo**

.

.

Esmé aimait se souvenir du temps où son neveu Edward n'était pas plus haut que trois pommes.

A l'époque, elle avait déjà perdu l'enfant qu'elle portait suite à un braquage d'une banque qui avait mal tournée. Elle avait reçu une balle perdue en plein ventre et avait été très vite hospitalisé mais suite à des complications durant l'opération chirurgicale, elle perdit non seulement son bébé mais aussi la chance de pouvoir procréer de nouveau.

Et Esmé était inconsolable depuis.

Jusqu'à la première fois où elle revit Edward quelques mois après sa sortie d'hôpital.

Sa sœur ainée, Elisabeth Platt Masen, avait voulu lui rendre visite suite à un appel de Carlisle qui, malgré le fait qu'il soit médecin, ne savait plus quoi faire pour aider sa femme à aller mieux. Cependant, elle vivait à Chicago avec son mari Edward Masen et se déplaçait rarement en Washington où vivaient les Cullen vu les diverses obligations qu'avait son époux envers son cabinet d'avocats. Mais cette fois-ci, vu les circonstances, elle vint très rapidement à Forks, accompagnée de son fils âgé d'à peine trois ans, Edward.

Et lorsqu'Esmé vit ce petit garçon, elle eut le coup de foudre.

Certes, ce n'était pas son fils. Certes elle n'avait pas d'enfants à choyer, mais elle voulait donner tout l'amour qu'elle réservait, à la base, à la progéniture qu'elle n'aura jamais à Edward. Ses cheveux cuivrés, ses yeux du même vert émeraude de sa mère et d'Esmé, ses rires, ses grimaces, ses phrases enfantines… Tout ce qui caractérisait ce petit garçon ramenait la femme de Carlisle à la vie.

Se fût grâce à Edward que les Masen et les Cullen se voyaient de plus en plus souvent. Et à chaque rencontre entre les deux familles, tout était rire, joie, rigolade. Ils formaient à eux cinq une seule et même famille très unie, malgré toute la distance qui les séparait.

Esmé adorait voir son neveu, s'occuper de lui, mais aussi et plus particulièrement entendre Edward jouer du piano. Elle fut donc plus que ravie, lors de ses trente-six ans, quand il lui offrit un cd de toutes ses compositions.

Tout se passait merveilleusement bien jusqu'à l'accident.

Esmé se souvenait parfaitement du coup de téléphone qu'elle avait reçu de l'hôpital de Chicago, lorsqu'on lui avait annoncé qu'Edward sénior était décédé et que sa sœur était au bloc opératoire. Apparemment, le couple était parti chercher leur fils qui avait passé la journée chez un ami et un camion leur serait rentré dedans. Le chauffeur, qui était ivre, s'en était sorti indemne.

Sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir, les Cullen s'envolèrent en direction de Chicago où on leur confia la garde d'Edward, âgé à cette époque de seize ans, vu qu'ils en étaient les tuteurs légaux en cas de décès des parents, en plus d'être sa seule famille.

Et depuis ce jour, le petit garçon plein de vie et talentueux pianiste disparut, remplacé par un adolescent renfermé et triste. Carlisle et Esmé, comprenant sans mal sa peine, ne le brusquèrent pas, ne le forcèrent pas à s'ouvrir aux autres ou à jouer du piano. Ils savaient qu'il avait d'abord besoin de faire son deuil avant de pouvoir avancer.

Mais les jours sont passés. Les mois se sont écoulés. Les années se sont envolées, sans que le couple ne voit un réel changement chez le jeune homme.

Certes, Edward leur parlait, leur adressait de petits sourires, mais jamais plus il ne riait aux éclats, ses yeux avaient perdu leur étincelle qui le caractérisait tant avant l'accident. Il n'avait pas de vrais amis, n'adressait la parole que s'il était obligé alors qu'à Chicago il était quelqu'un de très social et d'ouvert.

Esmé espérait secrètement que son entrée en faculté de droit allait le changer. Mais ces trois dernières années ressemblaient étrangement aux deux premières qu'il avait passé à Forks, sauf qu'il vivait maintenant seul dans ce grand appartement que Carlisle lui avait acheté pour ses études.

Alors le voir, _lui_, arriver à l'improviste chez eux, valises en main, le sourire aux lèvres, la déstabilisa. Elle ne savait pas réagir autrement qu'en lui sautant dans les bras, lui embrasser les joues et le regarder intensément dans les yeux. Et ce qu'elle y vit la choqua : Plénitude, joie, amour, même s'il semblait quelque peu déboussolé.

-Tu as l'air changé, lui dit-elle. Bien mais quelque peu perdu.

Edward lui sourit doucement lui faisant clairement comprendre que ce qu'elle voyait était réel. Il allait mieux. Beaucoup mieux et elle en fut d'autant contente, qu'inquiète : Qu'est-ce qui avait provoqué un tel changement chez son neveu ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas Esmé, lui souffla-t-il semblant comprendre ce qui la travaillait avant de se diriger vers Carlisle qui venait de descendre des escaliers et de le prendre dans ses bras.

-Content de te revoir parmi nous, gamin ! plaisanta le médecin.

-Content de voir que tu as l'air en forme malgré tes quelques cheveux blancs, rit Edward.

Dire que le couple fut étonné était un euphémisme. Depuis quand ne l'avaient-ils pas vu rire ? Etre aussi joyeux ?

-C'était bas ça, Edward, répondit gentiment Carlisle en passant sa main dans les cheveux indomptable de son neveu afin de les ébouriffer un peu plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Tu restes avec nous durant toutes tes vacances ?

-Je pense que oui. J'avais besoin de venir me ressourcer un peu en famille, confessa le jeune homme.

-Oh, souffla Esmé. Si j'avais su que tu voulais être tranquille avec nous, je n'aurais pas invité Charlie et sa fille à venir diner à la maison ce soir.

Elle était vraiment heureuse de le voir revenir mais elle avait peur que recevoir ce bon vieil ami de la famille ne fasse fuir ce nouvel Edward.

-Hey, coupa Edward en souriant, ça ne me dérange pas de revoir le Chef Swan, loin de là, même si j'ignorai qu'il avait une fille.

Avant même que Carlisle ou Esmé ne puisse lui expliquer la situation de leur ami, quelqu'un frappa à la porte d'entrée :

-C'est eux, tu vas pouvoir la rencontrer, s'extasia la femme de la maison retrouvant sa joie première face à ce jeune homme de nouveau ouvert aux autres.

-Je vais monter mes affaires dans ma chambre et je reviens vite pour les présentations.

Edward monta les escaliers tandis qu'Esmé ouvrit la porte d'entrée afin d'accueillir ses invités. Elle fit la bise à Charlie avant d'admirer la beauté brune qui se tenait aux côtés de Charlie : la fameuse Isabella.

Esmé n'en revenait pas de la revoir après toutes ses années, cinq pour être exacte, et fut positivement enchantée de constater à quel point la petite demoiselle de seize ans toute timide et maladroite était devenue une magnifique jeune femme. Cette dernière ne baissait pas les yeux devant elle et engagea d'elle-même les salutations, laissant à Esmé le plaisir de constater à quel point la petite Swan avait bien grandit.

Elle les fit entrer dans le salon et ils commencèrent tous les quatre à discuter de banalités, jusqu'au moment où elle entendit son neveu couper court à toute discussion :

-Bella, souffla-t-il.

Esmé, et les deux autres hommes, se demanda comment Edward pouvait connaitre son prénom, ou plutôt le diminutif duquel la jeune femme voulait qu'on l'appelle, et se tourna vers lui, remarquant que les prunelles émeraude de ce dernier resplendissaient de cet éclat particulier qui le caractérisait tant dans son enfance, malgré la surprise qui habitait ses traits.

-Edward, lui répondit-elle.

-Vous vous connaissez ? questionna un Charlie soupçonneux.

Mais aucun des deux ne répondit, trop occupé à se dévorer du regard, sous l'œil curieux d'Esmé qui fixait attentivement la scène. Puis Bella se mit à courir vers Edward, avant de lui sauter dans les bras, apparemment impatiente de retrouver sa place dans ses bras virils. Ce dernier, heureux de l'avoir de nouveau contre lui, la serra fortement, sans lui faire de mal, tout en humant la délicieuse fragrance que dégageait ses cheveux, tandis qu'elle fit de même en plongeant sa tête dans son cou, sous le regard ahuris des autres personnes de la pièce.

Esmé se demandait si c'était grâce à elle qu'Edward allait mieux, mais ne comprenait pas comment ils pouvaient se connaitre vu que Bella vivait en Arizona. Trop de questions sans réponses malgré qu'elle soit contente de voir pareille scène sous son toit.

Edward ne put s'empêcher de relever la tête et de fixer son regard dans celui de Bella, qui avait suivi le mouvement :

-Ne pars plus, chuchota-t-il.

-Plus jamais, lui répondit-elle du même ton avant que ses lèvres ne soient emparées par celles du jeune Masen.

Esmé pleurait de joie face à l'amour qui irradiait de ces deux jeunes personnes qu'elle aimait énormément.

De plus, elle constatait que son _fils_ allait mieux, qu'il était même guérit de cette peine qu'il trainait depuis tant d'années. Elle ne pouvait qu'apprécier la jeune femme qui avait su gagner le cœur Edward. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi heureuse pour lui. Jamais elle ne remercierait assez le ciel d'avoir mit Bella sur sa route. Cette petite Bella qu'elle aimait déjà depuis des années et qu'elle adorait voir quand elle venait rendre visite à son père.

-Euh… C'est l'heure de se mettre à table, dit Charlie après s'être raclé la gorge, visiblement mal à l'aise.

Voyant Bella rougir et Edward esquisser un vrai sourire, Esmé ne put que réprimander gentiment le chef de police, ne voulant pas gâcher les retrouvailles de ces deux jeunes gens.

-Alors les jeunes tourtereaux, comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés ? demanda curieusement Carlisle.

-Ce n'est pas bien de vouloir jouer les vieilles radoteuses Carlisle, s'esclaffa Edward en passant son bras autour de la taille de Bella sous l'œil protecteur de Charlie.

-Veuillez répondre à la question, jeune homme, répliqua le chef de police en fixant suspicieusement le jeune couple.

-Papa, soupira Bella. J'ai vingt-et-un ans, je suis majeure et vaccinée. J'ai passé l'âge de voir mon père faire questionner mes petits-amis.

Edward sentit la belle brune se raidir à ses propres mots. Il comprit sa gêne –étant donné qu'ils n'avaient pas encore parlés de leur _relation- _alors il resserra son étreinte afin de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de se tracasser sur ce sujet et lui fit un bisou sur la tempe avant de se tourner vers Charlie quand il la sentit se détendre grâce à ses actions :

-Il se trouve que j'ai rencontré Bella via un site internet. Vous vous souvenez d'_Aider-les-personnes-timides-et-coincées .com _? continua-t-il en posant son regard sur Carlisle et Esmé qui acquiescèrent en souriant.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais sur un site pareil Bella ? s'emporta le shérif. Tu ne sais pas que c'est dangereux de faire des rencontres virtuelles ? Tu aurais très bien pu tomber sur un psychopathe !

-C'est Renée qui m'a conseillé d'y jeter un coup d'œil, me disant que le site était sérieux et je ne regrette pas de l'avoir, pour une fois, écoutée.

Voyant que le père de son ange allait encore lui répondre, Edward décida de s'en mêler :

-Vous me connaissez depuis des années, Chef Swan, lui dit-il calmement. Est-ce que je vous ai déjà créée des problèmes ? Avez-vous entendu parler de moi de manière péjoratif ? Je tiens à Bella et je ne lui ferais aucun mal.

-Ecoute-moi bien mon garçon, s'emballa Charlie. Bella est ma fille unique et je tiens _aussi_ énormément à elle, alors si tu lui fait le moindre mal, tu vas connaitre ma fureur, est-ce clair ?

-Oui, chef Swan, lui répondit-il simplement.

Une petite tension s'installa entre les différentes personnes, mais Esmé apaisa l'ambiance en disant que le repas allait être servi. Elle se leva donc pour aller à la cuisine afin d'apporter le repas, suivit de Bella qui tenait absolument l'aider. A peine entrée dans cette pièce que la femme du médecin se tourna vers la jeune Swan, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres :

-Je voulais te remercier, Bella.

-Pourquoi ? Je n'ai rien fait de spécial, questionna-t-elle, réellement intriguée.

-Grâce à toi, Edward est heureux. _Tu_ le rends heureux alors que Carlisle et moi peinions à le faire sourire. Il était quelqu'un de vraiment renfermé ces dernières années et j'avais un peu peur pour lui. Mais maintenant, j'ai l'impression de revoir l'enfant joyeux et ouvert d'avant la mort de ses parents.

Bella fit un pale sourire, se remémorant les paroles d'Edward quant il lui avait parlé de ses vrais parents lors de leur rencontre. Elle fut cependant vite ramenée sur terre lorsqu'Esmé lui tendis des assiettes ainsi que des couverts.

Le diner se passa sans encombre. Tous discutaient joyeusement, parlant de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que Carlisle tourne son regard vers la jeune femme :

-Alors Bella, à ce que j'ai entendu dire par Charlie, tu comptes faire un Master littéraire à Seattle ?

Edward, qui était assit en face d'elle se figea à ces propos et la fixa d'un regard incrédule :

-C'est… C'est vrai ? balbutia-t-il.

-Euh… Oui, répondit-elle simplement en rougissant quelque peu. Je voulais me rapprocher de Charlie, continua-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil, que son père ne vit pas puisqu'il était assis à sa gauche, espérant lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas la seule et unique raison de son aménagement en Washington.

-Et tu sais où tu vas habiter ? rajouta le médecin.

-Non, rétorqua-t-elle. Je vais commencer mes recherches dès demain et essayer de me trouver un petit travail afin de compléter la bourse que je touche.

-Si tu veux tu peux venir emménager chez moi, proposa calmement Edward. Je vis dans un trois pièces, il y a donc une chambre d'ami que tu pourrais utiliser.

Sentant son père prêt à protester, Bella réagit de suite :

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, s'excusa-t-elle, mais si je ne trouve rien, je reconsidèrerais ton offre, d'accord ?

Il acquiesça, mais fut quelque peu déçu de sa réponse.

Depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvé, il ne voulait plus la quitter. Il voulait tout le temps l'avoir près de lui, dans ses bras. Il voulait humer sa fragrance à longueur de journée. Il voulait caresser sa peau sans s'arrêter. L'embrasser à en perdre haleine. Et savoir qu'elle allait emménager à Seattle le remplissait de joie, même s'il ne comprenait pas son refus de vivre sous le même toit que lui. N'avait-elle pas confiance en lui ? C'est vrai qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas vraiment tous les deux, mais il avait confiance en elle, en le couple qu'il souhaitait former avec Bella, pas elle ?

-Bien, souffla Charlie en fin de soirée, je pense que l'on va rentrer Bella et moi. Il se fait tard.

Edward se figea. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte. Pas maintenant. Il avait besoin de lui parler seule-à-seul. Bella était dans le même état que lui et commença à se gratter la gorge afin d'attirer l'attention de son père :

-Euh… papa, appela-t-elle, soudainement mal à l'aise, j'avais l'intention d'aller voir ce film de vampires à Port Angeles après le repas.

-Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il en se retournant vers elle. Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ? Et puis tu y vas avec qui ?

-Oui je sais l'heure qu'il est, soupira-t-elle, faussement blasée sous l'œil moqueur du jeune Masen, et il y a une séance à vingt-deux heures, donc j'ai largement le temps de me rendre là bas avant le commencement du film. Et j'avais prévu d'y aller seul, mais… finit-elle en se tournant vers Edward qui s'empressa de venir à son secours.

-Je l'accompagne, Chef Swan. Comme ça vous n'aurais pas à craindre pour elle.

Charlie baragouina dans sa moustache avant de maugréer son accord :

-Ne rentre pas trop tard, jeune fille.

-J'ai vingt-et-un ans papa.

-En septembre Bella, en septembre. En attendant, tu n'as _que_ vingt ans.

-Oui mais au yeux de la loi je suis majeure, je n'ai juste pas le droit de boire de l'alcool, alors ne t'inquiète pas si je rentre _tard_.

Le shérif de Forks rumina dans sa barbe avant de donner son accord et de quitter la villa Cullen après avoir remercier les hôtes de leur accueil et du succulent repas sans oublier de menacer une nouvelle fois le jeune Edward.

Pendant ce temps-là, Esmé et Carlisle embrassèrent Bella en lui disant que leur porte resterait ouverte pour elle avant de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit et se pressèrent de quitter les jeunes tourtereaux afin de les laisser. Ils se sentirent d'un seul coup bien gênés.

-Euh… hésita Edward en passant une main dans ses cheveux désordonnés. Tu veux vraiment aller au cinéma ?

Bella rit doucement avant de lui dire non :

-Je voulais juste passer un peu de temps avec toi et parler, marmonna-t-elle en rougissant.

Edward ne put cacher son sourire avant de l'attraper par les épaules et la tirer contre lui afin de pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras. Dieu qu'elle lui avait manqué !

-Ca te dit que l'on monte dans ma chambre ? lui proposa-t-il. On sera plus tranquille et au chaud pour discuter.

Bella acquiesça en rougissant avant que le jeune Masen ne lui attrape la main et la conduise au troisième étage où se trouvait son antre personnel.

-Tu te rends compte que je suis souvent venue ici mais que l'on ne s'est jamais croisé, remarqua-t-elle.

-Je n'étais même pas au courant que le chef Swan avait une fille avant ce soir ! rajouta Edward en lui souriant.

-Tu sais c'est quoi le pire ? demanda-t-elle, c'est que j'ai failli emménagé à Forks l'année de mes dix-sept ans mais ma mère m'en a empêché. On aurait pu se rencontrer plus tôt.

Edward réfléchit à ses propos et sentit un pointe de regrets et de tristesse l'envahir. Il aurait pu connaitre Bella quatre ans auparavant, elle aurait pu l'aider à mieux surmonter la mort de ses parents, à le faire sourire comme elle le faisait maintenant. Elle n'avait pas pu le faire à cause de sa mère et ils avaient inconsciemment perdu quatre années.

Mais il se devait de balayer cette pensée. Après tout, Bella était là, avec lui, maintenant.

Ils arrivèrent tout deux devant la porte de la chambre d'Edward que ce dernier ouvrit avant de laisser Bella entrer dans cette pièce.

Bella resta statufiée par l'immense baie vitrée qui prenait tout le pan de mur en face d'elle et qui dévoilait l'arrière cour de la villa ainsi que l'immensité de la forêt, éclairée par la pleine lune, qui s'étendait derrière une petite rivière, non loin de là avant de reporter son attention à l'intérieur de la chambre.

Elle était à l'image d'Edward : Sobre mais très jolie. De couleur beige, le mur de gauche était tapissé d'étagères où des CDs et des livres en tout genre reposaient aux côtés d'un bureau et d'une chaine-hifi sophistiquée. Et à droite se trouvait une armoire et un lit deux places ainsi qu'une petite table de chevet. Pas de décoration personnelle à part deux trois photos accrochées au-dessus du lit, sur le mur.

-J'aime beaucoup ta chambre, souffla-t-elle en s'approchant du coin bibliothèque.

Edward qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer la belle brune, ne dit rien, se contentant de graver cette image qu'elle lui donnait : _elle_ dans _sa_ chambre. Puis il ne put s'empêcher de vouloir se rapprocher d'elle, alors il ferma sa porte à clé avant se marcher presque timidement vers elle.

Il admirait ses courbes, ses cheveux cascadant son dos, ses longues jambes que la jupe qu'elle portait dévoilait. Il la dévorait du regard tandis que Bella, le sentant la fixer, essayait de lire les titres des différents livres qu'il avait afin de ne pas lui sauter dessus.

Le jeune homme encercla de ses bras la taille de la jeune femme avant de laisser ses mains caresser son ventre par-dessus le haut qu'elle avait tout en posant de petits baisers dans son cou, la faisant frissonner de plaisir.

-Si tu savais combien tu m'as manqué, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Bella gémit doucement sous les faits et gestes d'Edward avant de poser ses mains sur les siennes et de se balancer de droite à gauche tout en chantonnant. Ce dernier, sourit légèrement avant de resserrer son étreinte et de poser sa tête sur son épaule.

-Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que je sois là, dans tes bras. J'ai l'impression d'être encore en train de rêver, murmura Bella au bout d'un certain temps.

-Est-ce que mademoiselle Swan viendrait d'avouer rêver de moi ?

Il la sentit se tendre avant de remarquer que sa joue chauffait à cause de la sienne qui rougissait. Il s'esclaffa légèrement :

-Ne sois pas gênée mon ange, je n'ai fait que rêver de toi chaque nuit depuis notre rencontre.

Bella se retourna afin d'être face à Edward et lui fit un sourire éblouissant qui fut accentué par ses joues toujours rouge. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds afin de poser ses lèvres sur celles de son Adonis qui répondit avec une ardeur jusque là contenue. Il glissa une de ses mains dans les cheveux de sa belle et caressa, de l'autre, le creux de ses reins tandis que Bella fourragea dans les cheveux indisciplinés d'Edward alors que leurs langues commencèrent à batailler ensemble.

Puis tout dérapa quand il entendit les gémissements de sa partenaire.

Doucement, mais sûrement, il glissa ses mains sous le haut de Bella et remonta vers l'attache de son soutien-gorge qu'il titilla, ne sachant pas si elle voulait, elle aussi, aller plus loin.

Mais Bella en mourrait d'envie. Combien de rêves érotiques avait-elle fait depuis leur séparation ? Combien de fois avait-elle rêvé de ses bras forts l'enserrant fortement contre lui ? Combien de fois avait-elle désiré sentir ses mains sur son corps ? Trop de fois pour se retenir de lui sauter dessus.

Alors elle commença à déboutonner la chemise qu'il portait tout en parsemant le torse, qui se découvrait au fur et à mesure que les boutons sautaient, d'innombrables baisers et petits mordillements tout en le caressant de ses mains chaudes. Elle se souvenait encore de la meilleure façon de taquiner son partenaire et Edward ne put que gémir et soupirer le nom de la jeune femme tout en sentant sa virilité s'éveiller vivement.

Quand Bella commença à toucher la fermeture éclair du jean du jeune homme, ce dernier l'arrêta avant de la soulever et de la poser sur son bureau. Il lui arracha le haut avant de dégrafer avidement le soutien-gorge et admira longuement sa belle poitrine. Elle rougit sous son regard mais n'osa mettre ses bras dessus de peur de briser ce moment, le laissant mémoriser ses traits tout comme elle avait prit le temps de contempler son torse.

Edward s'empara des lèvres de son amante avant de plonger la tête sur ses seins qu'il prit dans sa bouche un à un afin de suçoter, lécher et mordiller les pointes qui durcirent sous la douce torture. Bella cambra son dos, réclamant encore plus d'attention, tandis qu'il s'amusait à la taquiner, la faisant gémir de frustration.

-Edward… souffla-t-elle à bout de souffle tout en passant ses jambes autour de la taille de son partenaire, je te veux. J'ai besoin de t'avoir en moi. Maintenant, s'il te plait.

Sans plus attendre il l'attrapa par les fesses et la souleva avant de l'emmener sur son lit où il la déposa doucement. Il lui enleva sa jupe puis sa petite culotte avant de retirer son jean et son boxer. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de plus de préliminaires. Ils avaient juste besoin d'être unis. De ne faire qu'un.

Edward la pénétra donc complètement et profondément d'un seul coup de rein et tout deux gémirent sous la merveilleuse sensation qui se propageait en eux par cet acte. Puis il commença un doux va-et-vient qui s'intensifia sous les demandes de Bella.

Tout deux se demandèrent comment ils avaient pu se passer du corps de l'autre aussi longtemps, comment ils auraient fait s'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés. Bella était si serrée autour d'Edward, si chaude, si humide alors que lui la remplissait divinement bien, plongeant profondément au fond d'elle jusqu'à toucher son point G. C'était si bon pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

Le plaisir se construisait rapidement chez nos amoureux, mais l'orgasme qui les prit se fit violent et apaisa toute la tension sexuelle qui s'était construite en eux dès le premier baiser de la soirée. Ils étaient bien. Entiers, mais surtout ensemble pour, ce qu'ils espéraient secrètement, longtemps, voire toujours.

Edward, après quelques minutes, se retira de Bella avant de se mettre à côté d'elle et de la regarder reprendre son souffle. Elle était si belle pendant son paroxysme, mais si magnifique lorsqu'elle était complètement détendue, en sueur, ses joues rouges et ses yeux brillants. Il ne put s'empêcher de lui caresser tendrement les cheveux, l'admirant encore et encore.

Bella se tourna doucement vers lui afin de le regarder aussi. Elle n'avait pas encore remarqué jusqu'à maintenant à quel point ses prunelles émeraude semblaient si profonds lorsqu'il baissait complètement sa garde, totalement libéré des barrières qu'il érigeait d'habitude pour se protéger du regard des autres. Elle lui sourit timidement avant de l'embrasser chastement, comme pour le remercier d'être là, d'être _lui_, de la vouloir _elle_.

Face à face, ils se contemplèrent en silence, se souriant de temps en temps, caressant le corps de l'autre afin d'en mémoriser chaque trait. Ils voulurent rester dans ce lit, nus l'un contre l'autre et continuer à savourer la présence de sa moitié, mais il fallait qu'ils parlent :

-Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas emménager chez moi ? murmura Edward en la fixant intensément.

-Je voudrais vivre avec toi, mais ne trouves-tu pas que c'est trop tôt ? lui répondit-elle sur le même ton.

-On a déjà perdu quatre ans, souffla-t-il en se remémorant le fait que Bella avait failli emménager à Forks à ses dix-sept ans, et je ne pense pas avoir la force, ni la volonté, de rester loin de toi, surtout si tu viens vivre à Seattle.

-Et si nous deux ça ne marche pas ?

-Ne pense pas au négatif, Bella, lui dit-il sérieusement. Toi et moi, ensemble, c'est ce qui compte. De toute manière je ne me vois pas sans toi dans un futur proche ou lointain, avoua-t-il en souriant timidement.

-Et tu n'as pas peur ?

-Peur de quoi ?

-De tout, soupira-t-elle, lasse. Regarde mes parents, ils sont un parfait exemple de ce qui m'effraies le plus. Ils se sont rencontrés à dix-sept ans, se sont mariés et m'ont eu à dix-huit et ont divorcés à dix-neuf ans !

-Je ne te demande pas de m'épouser, Bella. Je veux juste que l'on soit ensemble. Nous avons le temps pour les choses _vraiment _sérieuses.

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je n'ai pas beaucoup d'exemples positifs sur l'Amour –sans parler de mon _expérience personnelle_- et je ne veux pas souffrir d'une rupture, me retrouver sans toit et de devoir vivre _sans toi _car je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir gérer tout ça. Je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre.

-Alors tu préfères ne rien vivre du tout qu'essayer d'être heureuse quitte à en souffrir ? lui demanda-t-il incrédule.

En voyant qu'elle ne répondrait pas à sa question, il comprit qu'elle était _réellement_ terrifiée. Non pas simplement parce qu'elle avait peur de souffrir mais plus particulièrement par le fait de ne pas savoir de quoi sera fait leur lendemain, de ne pas pouvoir tout contrôler.

-Ce n'est pas parce que tes parents ont divorcés que c'est le cas de tout le monde, que se sera notre cas. Regarde Esmé et Carlisle : Ils se connaissent aussi depuis le lycée et sont toujours mariés et amoureux l'un de l'autre. Si nous nous donnons vraiment les moyens d'y arriver, je ne vois pas où est le souci. Des problèmes, des souffrances, on en aura, comme tout le monde, mais je ne veux pas vivre avec des regrets. Tu te pourris la vie à réfléchir au lieu de sauter dans l'inconnu, Bella. Je ne regrette pas de t'avoir rencontré et encore moins de t'avoir proposé d'emménager chez moi car je sais que toi et moi ça marchera. Le seul remord que j'ai à ton égard, c'est de ne pas t'avoir retenu lors de ton départ, d'avoir perdu du temps, mais on m'a donné une seconde chance de t'avoir à mes côtés alors je ne te lâcherais pas.

Bella le regarda intensément. Elle savait que d'un côté il avait raison mais elle n'arrivait pas à chasser cette peur qui la tenaillait. Cette peur de voir tout échouer, de perdre ce qu'elle chérissait, en l'occurrence de perdre Edward. Mais elle l'aimait et ne voulait plus être séparée de lui, même si pour cela elle devait prendre le risque d'emménager chez lui, malgré ses phobies.

Elle se mit à caresser le visage d'Edward, ce visage qui l'avait tant hanté dans ses rêves. Elle admira ses traits angéliques tout en pesant le pour et le contre de la proposition du jeune homme. Puis elle croisa son regard et ce qu'elle y vit la décida :

-Je… Je suis d'accord, mais j'ai quelques conditions, accepta-t-elle.

Edward, qui avait mentalement croisé les doigts, sauta sur la jeune femme afin de l'embrasser pour la remercier du bonheur qu'elle insufflait en lui. Jamais, avant de la rencontrer, il n'avait ressenti ce besoin irrépressible d'avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés, de vouloir protéger et aimer cette personne qui le rendrait euphorique, mais maintenant qu'il l'avait, il ne voulait plus la quitter.

-J'écoute tes conditions, susurra-t-il à l'oreille de son amante, un sourire au lèvres.

-Nous ne dirons pas de suite à Charlie que j'emménage chez toi car je sais comment il va réagir et je veux, en quelque sorte, préparer le terrain.

-Pas de problème. Ensuite ?

-Je veux payer une part du loyer, exigea-t-elle. Je refuse d'habiter quelque part sans que je ne paie quelque chose.

-Carlisle a acheté l'appartement et j'en suis le propriétaire, je ne paie donc pas de loyer. Désolé de te décevoir.

-Dans ces cas là, on partagera _toutes_ les charges : les courses, l'électricité, l'eau… Et interdiction de me mentir sur les montants ! Tu devras me montrer toutes les factures, compris ?

Edward ne put s'empêcher de rire face au ton autoritaire de Bella. Il avait l'impression de voir un petit chaton en colère, et cette image ne fit que l'attendrir et l'exciter quelque peu alors il se repencha vers elle et l'embrassa fougueusement avant de lui dire qu'il acceptait les conditions.

-Autre chose ? répliqua le jeune homme à bout de souffle.

-Euh… Alors maintenant tu es mon… petit-ami ? balbutia-t-elle du même ton.

-Ami, amant, confident… Je serais tout ce que tu veux que je sois, mais avoir la chance d'être ton petit-ami me rend euphorique, énormément même ! sourit le jeune homme. Autre chose ?

-Pas pour le moment, répondit-elle, heureuse.

-Bien, parce que je compte rattraper tout le temps que l'on a perdu, annonça-t-il en attrapant de sa bouche le lobe d'une oreille de Bella avant de le mordiller gentiment.

-Oh, et qu'avez-vous en tête monsieur Masen ?

-Ce ne sont pas des choses qui se disent mademoiselle Swan, mais des choses qui se font, lui susurra-t-il en pressant son érection contre le sexe de Bella qui gémit son prénom.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué Bella, lui dit-il avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres et de lui caresser un sein d'une de ses mains.

-Tu m'as aussi manqué Edward, souffla-t-elle.

Le jeune Masen commença à déposer ses lèvres sur le cou de sa compagne avant de descendre tout doucement vers sa poitrine. Il prit un mamelon durcit par le plaisir dans sa bouche avant de le mordiller légèrement tout comme elle aimait être torturée tandis que l'autre pointe fut divinement tourmenté par l'index et le pouce d'Edward. Ce dernier fut récompensé de ses efforts par les gémissements de sa partenaire qui se mit à lui caresser le dos avec ses ongles tout en se cambrant. Edward interverti le traitement infligé aux pointes avant de commencer à déposer un sillon de baisers de la poitrine Bella jusqu'à son bas ventre.

Il s'émerveillait encore de la texture de la peau de la jeune femme qui lui semblait si douce, si chaude, si sucrée, sous ses lèvres et sa langue pendant qu'il se demandait comment il avait pu vivre plus d'une semaine sans pouvoir goûter à sa chaire. Il la savoura lentement, prenant le temps de redécouvrir le corps de celle qu'il aimait.

Puis, ne pouvant y résister, Edward posa sa bouche sur le clitoris de Bella afin de le lécher et le mordiller avec un très grand soin. Son amante se tortilla sous lui tout en resserrant ses cuisses sur la tête du jeune homme mais Edward posa ses mains dessus, les maintenant à distance. Les gémissements de cette dernière s'intensifièrent, au plus grand bonheur de son compagnon quant il fit pénétrer dans le vagin de Bella deux de ses doigts avant de débuter un lent va-et-vient.

Quand la tension fut trop forte, Edward la pénétra profondément d'un habile coup de rein et s'immobilisa afin de savourer la douce sensation d'être à l'intérieur d'elle, d'être si serré autour de ses parois si chaudes mais aussi si humides de son excitation. Il voulait rester ainsi des heures afin de profiter de cette douce connexion, mais Bella, dont la frustration grandissait de minutes en minutes, commença à bouger ses hanches, le suppliant de l'amener à son paroxysme.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit avant de prendre les jambes de Bella et de les poser sur ses épaules afin d'avoir un nouvelle angle de pénétration avant d'augmenter encore et encore la cadence de ses assauts sous les demandes de sa partenaire, la faisant jouir très rapidement.

Edward ne tarda pas à la suivre rien qu'en la voyant, _elle_, si radieuse, si magnifique lorsque l'orgasme la saisissait. Il relâcha les longues et fines jambes de Bella avant de s'allonger sur elle, se maintenant sur ses coudes afin de ne pas faire peser tout son poids sur elle, et de poser ses lèvres sur le cou plein de sueurs de sa douce compagne.

_Je t'aime_, pensa-t-il sans pouvoir lui dire à voix haute par peur de la faire fuir en allant encore trop vite dans leur relation.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, heures peut-être, Edward décida de se lever et de prendre une petite douche à deux avant de ramener Bella chez elle afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Charlie qui croyait encore qu'ils étaient allés à Port Angeles. La jeune demoiselle avait oublié qu'elle était venue avec la voiture de son père et fut soulagée d'entendre Edward lui proposer de la ramener chez elle, surtout vu l'heure qu'il était.

-Ca te dis que l'on voit demain et que l'on aille à Seattle ? Je pourrais te montrer l'appartement comme ça, proposa Edward en se garant devant la maison des Swan.

-Aucun problème, lui répondit-il. On se voit demain.

Elle se pencha vers lui afin de l'embrasser, savourant de nouveau ses douces lèvres tentatrices. Edward répondit ardemment au baiser avant de lui sourire et de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit à toi aussi, murmura-t-elle avant de quitter l'habitacle de a Volvo argenté de son compagnon.

_Je t'aime_, pensa-t-elle en le voyant partir loin d'elle.

Elle entra chez elle, la tête dans les étoiles, un sourire niais collé à ses lèvres avant d'être brutalement ramenée sur terre par la voix de Charlie :

-Avez-vous vu l'heure qu'il est, jeune fille ?

Bella était persuadée d'une chose : Il était vraiment temps de préparer psychologiquement Charlie à accepter ses choix.

.

.

.

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous aura plut !**

**Tout compte fait, le prochain chapitre sera le dernier et sera un épilogue qui se déroulera cinq ans après la rencontre entre Bella et Edward (j'ai deux fictions en cours alors… ****) ! Pour ceux qui voulaient des anecdotes sur leur couple, que je traite en profondeur de leur relation, de leur évolution, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai pas mal d'idées qui pourraient vous plaire !**

**Petit PS : Pour ceux qui aime le couple Drago Malefoy/Hermione Granger (d'Harry Potter pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas même si je pense que c'est peu probable) je vous conseille de lire cet OS, il est à mourir de rire : http://www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/5227361/1/The_Romantic_Side_to_a_Pickle (enlever les parenthèses si vous faites un copier/coller de l'adresse ou voir dans mes histoires favorites dans mon profil) : ça raconte comment un bocal de cornichons peut attirer Hermione dans les bras de Drago (la traduction du titre **_**: **__**Le**__**côté romantique d'un cornichon**_**)**

**Bisous à tous et merci encore de m'avoir lu !**

**Katty**


	5. Forever part 1

**Et voici la première partie de l'épilogue !**

**Mon blabla habituel sera en fin de chapitre alors…**

**BONNE LECTURE !**

.

.

.

**oOo…Forever…oOo**

Partie 1

.

***OoO***

PLAYLIST QUI M'A INSPIRÉ L'ÉPILOGUE :

_**Who wants to live forever,**_Queen

_**Il y a ton sourire, **_Damien Saez

_**Deep Silent complete,**_Nightwish

_**Undisclosed Desires, **_Muse

***OoO***

.

***Oo°oO***

-JE TE DETESTE EDWARD MASEN ! hurla Bella en se tordant de douleur, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

Edward passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux déjà désordonnés tout en se demandant pourquoi il avait été tant heureux que Bella se retrouve dans cette situation alors qu'il savait qu'elle allait en souffrir et lui en vouloir.

***Oo°oO***

_Six ans plus tôt :_

Bella n'en revenait pas. Elle venait de discuter avec son père, à trois heures et demi du matin, de sa relation avec Edward et n'avait pas pu échapper à l'éternelle discussion sur le sexe. Ils avaient d'ailleurs tous deux vus leurs joues passer par toutes les teintes de rouges possibles et inimaginables avant que le chef Swan ne décide à faire -enfin- confiance à sa fille.

Bien évidemment, elle lui avait certifié qu'elle n'emménagerait chez Edward qu'à la seule et unique condition que se soit son dernier recours -alors qu'elle avait déjà prit sa décision- se disant que Charlie n'en avait que trop apprit en si peu de temps pour supporter son choix.

Elle se réveilla tôt ce lendemain matin. Peut-être était-ce ses rêves -plutôt explicites- qui l'avaient tirés du lit, mais Bella avait hâte de revoir son _petit-ami_. Elle qui n'avait jamais eu de béguin, même minime envers qui que se soit, avait dorénavant un homme dans sa vie et allait emménager chez lui alors que ça ne faisait même pas deux semaines qu'ils se connaissaient. Elle ne se reconnaissait pas dans cette situation, mais elle savait aussi qu'elle n'aurait jamais accepté la proposition d'Edward si elle n'était pas convaincue de l'aimer et d'être aimée par _lui_.

Elle se mordit l'intérieur de sa joue en pensant qu'elle devait avertir sa mère de ce qu'elle avait décidé. Après tout, elle allait vivre en Washington et quitter sa maison, son foyer depuis ses un an.

Devait-elle le faire maintenant où attendre encore _un jour ou deux ?_

Bella soupira.

Elle savait qu'elle devait la joindre le plus vite possible. Après tout, si elle patientait encore quelque temps, Renée allait lui en vouloir. Lui en vouloir car elle saurait -grâce à son intuition sans faille- que sa fille aurait attendu la dernière minute pour l'avertir alors qu'elle voulait être la première informée des choix importants de sa fille.

Et Dieu sait qu'avoir rencontré un homme –mais surtout d'emménager chez lui- était quelque chose que Renée avait hâte d'apprendre.

Bella savait que sa mère allait être plus qu'heureuse de la voir sortir avec un garçon vu le nombre de fois qu'elle l'avait harcelée à ce sujet, mais elle ignorait comment elle allait réagir face à la future _colocation_. Après tout, Renée était contre le fait d'aller trop vite dans une relation vu que sa propre expérience avait été catastrophique.

Sans prendre la peine de réfléchir plus longtemps que ça, vu que ça ne faisait qu'amplifier son stress, Bella s'empara de son téléphone portable et composa le numéro de celui de sa mère.

Au bout de trois tonalités, la voix tout excitée de Renée se fit entendre :

-Bella ? Oh, que je suis contente de t'entendre ! Comment ça va à Forks ? Pas trop de pluie ? Charlie n'est pas trop bougon ? Tu ne t'ennuie pas trop ? Tu reviens quand ?

-Calme-toi maman et respire, rit la jeune fille devant l'habituel empressement de sa mère.

-Tu me connais, Bella, quand je suis impatiente, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être _vive _!

-_Vive_ n'est pas le mot que j'emploierais, s'amusa la fille de Charlie.

-Arrête de te moquer de toi ! bouda-t-elle. Raconte-moi plutôt ce que tu as fait durant cette semaine et trois jours !

Bella rougit sous le ton _autoritaire_ de sa mère et se demanda si elle devait lui dire que dès son premier jour en Washington elle avait perdu sa virginité avec un homme qu'elle ne connaissait que de quelques heures.

-Aurais-tu rencontré un homme ? devina Renée.

-Euh… oui, rougit la jeune fille.

-C'est pas vrai ! s'exclama-t-elle. Raconte-moi tout, je veux connaitre tous les détails !

-Euh… Il s'appelle Edward.

-C'est pas vrai, t'as couché avec lui ? coupa la mère en sentant l'hésitation de Bella.

-Maman !

-Non, non, non ! Tu n'y échapperas pas ! Quand l'as-tu rencontré ? Comment est-il ? D'un côté il ne peut qu'être quelqu'un de bien vu que tu as craqué sur lui !

-Je n'ai pas craqué sur lui ! lui dit-elle de mauvaise foi.

-Tu ne sais pas mentir Bella, et encore moins à moi ! rit Renée. Alors, racontes-moi tout avant que je ne débarque à Forks pour te soutirer physiquement les détails croustillants !

Bella soupira de dépit. Sa mère ne la connaissait que trop bien.

-Tu ne vas pas m'engueuler ? Tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir ? grinça-elle d'une petite voix.

-Bella, ma chérie, rien de ce que tu as fait ou fera ne me décevras. Je serais toujours fière de toi, de ma petite fille toute timide et maladroite.

Renée n'avait jamais regretté d'avoir eu sa fille à l'âge de dix-huit ans malgré l'échec de son mariage avec Charlie. Elle avait d'ailleurs éprouvé tant de joie et de fierté quand elle avait croisé pour la première fois les prunelles de son enfant, qu'elle s'était promis de toujours être là pour elle, de tout partager avec elle, voulant créer une relation privilégiée avec cette _« petite bouille toute mignonne à croquer »_.

Cette mère célibataire faisait tout pour ouvrir sa fille vu qu'elle était tout aussi timide et renfermée que son ex-mari : elle l'avait inscrit au club de danse, de théâtre, de musique, de dessin… mais rien n'intéressait Bella -ni ne l'ouvrait aux autres- mis à part ses vieux livres qu'elle lisait et relisait inlassablement, à son plus grand désespoir.

Renée avait toujours eu peur qu'elle finisse sa vie seule vu que toute son enfance et adolescence avait été ainsi. Elle se souvenait de toutes les fois où elle avait invité tous les camarades de classe de sa fille afin de fêter son anniversaire mais qu'aucun enfant ne lui parlait, ne jouait avec elle, préférant rester entre eux, l'ignorant complètement.

Bella était une solitaire, alors savoir que sa petite fille -âgée maintenant de bientôt vingt-et-un ans- avait _enfin_ rencontré quelqu'un la rendait euphorique.

-Tu te souviens d'_Aider-les-personnes-timides-et-coincées .com _? commença doucement la jeune femme.

-C'est pas vrai ! Tu as suivis mon conseil ?

-Maman, s'exaspéra Bella, si tu veux connaitre les _détails, _il va falloir que t'arrête de me couper !

-Oui, oui, oui, je me tais et je t'écoute !

-Donc, raconta-t-elle, j'ai jeté un petit coup d'œil au site et grâce à ça j'ai pu faire la rencontre d'Edward. On s'est vu à Seattle le premier jour de mes vacances et…

-Et vous avez couchés ensemble ! C'est génial ! Depuis le temps que j'attendais ce moment ! s'extasia Renée en comprenant que sa fille n'allait pas l'avouer sans qu'elle ne la pousse. Je paris que c'était super ! Et tu le revois ?

-Euh… oui à toutes tes suppositions. En faite, Edward vit à Forks chez son oncle et sa tante Carlisle et Esmé Cullen depuis le décès de ses parents. Tu te souviens d'eux ?

-Bien sûr que oui ! On était tous ensemble au lycée et on était bons amis même si je n'ai pas vraiment gardé contact avec eux après mon départ en Arizona. C'est incroyable comme le monde est petit ! Donc, Edward et toi sortez ensemble je suppose.

-Euh… oui.

-_Donc_, insista Renée devant le peu d'informations que lui donnait sa fille, tu vas rester en Washington.

Bella savait que sa mère était intuitive, qu'elle lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert et ce, malgré les milliers de kilomètres qui les séparaient. Mais à chaque fois, elle se laissait surprendre par cet indéniable talent que sa mère possédait sur elle. De plus, le fait que Renée semblait bien prendre la nouvelle réconfortait la jeune femme dans sa décision de tout lui raconter :

-Oui maman, je compte m'inscrire à la faculté de Seattle afin de faire le Master de littérature que j'envisageai de faire à Phoenix mais aussi, et surtout… D'emménager dans l'appartement d'Edward.

Renée resta scotchée sous les mots de sa fille. Cette dernière n'avait jamais eu de petits-amis et là, elle envisageait déjà de vivre avec lui ? Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis moins de deux semaines, non ?

-Tu es… enceinte ? lui demanda-t-elle la gorge nouée sous l'émotion.

-NON ! s'écria vivement Bella. Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'attends pas de bébé, n'oublis pas que je prends la pilule depuis mes quatorze ans afin de réguler mes menstruations. Ecoute, je sais qu'il est trop tôt pour emménager chez mon compagnon mais je vais simplement m'installer dans sa chambre d'ami. On ne sera que colocataire pour commencer. Je ne veux pas trop précipiter les choses entre nous. De plus, tu me connais, je ne suis pas du genre à agir sans réfléchir et là, je peux te le dire, j'ai énormément discuté avec Edward avant de prendre une décision.

-Relax Bella, je sais que tu es quelqu'un de posé et de réfléchi, cependant, je te connais comme si je t'avais fais ! s'amusa Renée. Tu es comme Charlie, tu es une personne, certes timide et renfermée, mais quand tu aimes, tu aimes de façon passionnée mais surtout de façon constante.

-_De façon constante ?_ Je ne comprends pas trop ce que tu veux dire par là, maman.

-Quand tu accordes ta confiance, ton attachement, ton amitié, ton amour à quelqu'un c'est pour la vie. Tu ne changeras pas d'avis car c'est dans ta nature de réagir ainsi. C'est pourquoi tu n'as jamais eu d'amis ou de petits-copains, car, au fond de toi-même, tu savais que ça ne fonctionnerait pas dans le temps, tout simplement.

Bella réfléchit aux propos de sa mère et repensa à son passé. Elle se souvint de l'époque du collège, puis du lycée, où elle voyait défiler devant elle des filles et des garçons de son âge. Elles les trouvaient tous, à quelques exceptions près, semblables : Ils ne pensaient qu'à leur pseudo réputation, aux ragots et au sexe, sans même réfléchir –ou très peu- à leur avenir, à leur études ou tout simplement aux joies de l'amitié et de l'amour _sincère_. La jeune demoiselle les avait trouvé sans intérêt et se surprit à même les voir déloyales, entre autres, surtout envers leurs propres amis qu'ils n'hésitaient pas à rabaisser si on les jugeait indignes de leur attention.

_Complètement pitoyable !_

Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas être amie avec des gens comme ça. Elle préférait être seule et être considérée comme inintéressante voire snob que devoir jouer à l'hypocrite pour avoir une éphémère réputation sans intérêt.

Mais tout semblait différent avec Edward.

Il n'était pas comme les autres hommes. Il avait beau être très séduisant, il n'en profitait pas pour parvenir à ses fins, n'étant pas vraiment quelqu'un d'ouvert depuis le décès de ses parents. Il était doux et attentionné envers elle tout en étant passionné et fidèle par ce qu'il disait ou faisait.

Avec Edward, elle n'éprouvait aucune gêne comme elle en avait envers les autres. Certes, Bella n'était pas une personne extravertie, mais _cet homme_ lui donnait l'envie de s'ouvrir au monde, de le découvrir, de _vivre_ tout simplement.

-Il me rend _différente_, souffla Bella à sa mère. Mais pas dans le mauvais sens. Il me donne envie de m'ouvrir aux autres, d'affronter le monde sans en avoir peur.

-Tu l'aimes, affirma-t-elle dans un murmure.

-Je l'aime, lui répondit sa fille sans aucune hésitation.

-Je fais confiance à ton jugement ma chérie, répondit Renée après quelques secondes de silence, et si tu dis qu'il est une bonne personne, alors c'est que c'est vrai. Evidemment, j'aurais aimé que vous patientez un petit peu avant de décider d'emménager ensemble, mais bon, je n'ai rien à te dire puisque je ne suis pas non plus un bon exemple de patience, et surtout pas dans une relation amoureuse.

Les deux femmes rirent aux éclats. Effectivement, Renée, malgré l'échec de son mariage avec Charlie, avait eu énormément de compagnons et à chaque fois, elle atteignait la quatrième base avant même d'être passée par la deuxième et la troisième d'une relation*. De plus, elle s'était mariée à Phil Dwyer au bout de six mois de relation -soit deux mois de plus qu'avec Charlie- alors elle ne pouvait vraiment rien dire des choix de sa fille.

-Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu sois heureuse ma Bella, conclut doucement Renée.

-Je le suis maman, je le suis vraiment.

***OoO***

Malgré le fait qu'il n'ait dormi que quatre heures et demi, Edward était en pleine forme. Non, il était _heureux._

Quelle douce sensation qui lui réchauffait le corps, mais surtout le cœur. Ca faisait des années qu'il ne l'avait ressenti avec une telle intensité.

Il avait encore un sourire complètement idiot collé à ses lèvres, mais il refusait de l'enlever. Il avait envie de partager son bonheur avec tout le monde. Monde qu'il avait ignoré, vu qu'à ses yeux -avant que Bella n'apparaisse dans son univers- il était aussi terne et sans intérêt notoire. Certes, il aimait sa famille, ses études, mais peu de choses lui donnait l'envie de profiter pleinement de la vie comme il aurait dû le faire depuis le décès de ses parents.

Vu qu'il était encore tôt, Edward décida de préparer le petit-déjeuner pour Carlisle et Esmé qui se réveillaient habituellement vers huit heures. Il fit des crêpes et commença une omelette au bacon quand il entendit le couple Cullen débarquer dans la cuisine :

-Et ben dis donc, ça sent bon ici ! s'exclama Carlisle.

-J'espère que vous avez faim car j'ai cuisiné pour dix ! plaisanta Edward.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, on va faire l'effort de tout manger ! Ce n'est pas tous les jours que le grand Edward Masen nous prépare notre petit-déjeuner, lança joyeusement le médecin sous les rires de son épouse.

La veille, la tante et l'oncle du jeune homme avaient longuement discutés du changement radical du comportement de leur neveu et en avaient tout de suite trouvés la source en voyant de leurs propres yeux leurs retrouvailles : Isabella Swan.

Ils n'étaient que ravis de voir Edward sortir avec elle car ils la connaissaient très bien et savaient que leur neveu n'aurait pu trouvé mieux qu'elle -malgré sa maladresse qui l'avait conduite à l'hôpital à de nombreuses reprises durant ses vacances chez Charlie.

Mais tout comme Renée et Charlie, les Cullen s'inquiétaient quelques peu de l'évolution plutôt rapide du jeune couple, même si leurs craintes furent un peu amoindrit quand ils prirent en compte le sérieux d'Edward et Bella. Après tout, ils étaient des personnes très matures pour leur âge.

-Tu sais, commença Esmé en buvant son thé, je suis très contente pour toi. Tu as l'air heureux et plus serein.

-Je le suis Esmé, lui sourit-il. Sincèrement.

-Ca se voit, approuva Carlisle. Et je suppose que ce changement d'attitude provient de Bella, je me trompe ?

A l'entente du prénom de son amour, le sourire d'Edward s'agrandit sous l'œil malicieux des deux Cullen.

-Vous m'avez énormément aidé à surmonter la perte de mes parents, avoua Edward, mais Bella me donne une vraie raison de vivre. Avec elle, je me sens pousser des ailes. Elle m'insuffle l'envie de me battre. Grâce à elle, par exemple, je me suis remis au piano, j'ai même composé plusieurs mélodies sans même que je n'y réfléchisse ! C'est une femme intéressante, douce, passionnée, magnifique… Et elle ne se rend même pas compte de son potentiel… Bref, j'en suis éperdument amoureux ! Je ne me vois pas passer le reste de ma vie sans elle. Je l'aime. Et je sais que ce que je dis est complètement dingue mais je ne me suis jamais sentis aussi sûr de moi ! Aussi sûr de notre couple ! Et je ferais tout pour que ça marche !

Esmé pleurait de joie, tandis que Carlisle le regardait avec fierté. Les mots étaient inutiles entre eux maintenant, ils le savaient tous les trois. Mais rien ne pouvait empêcher les étreintes qu'ils partagèrent à l'instant.

Les Cullen étaient heureux de voir que leur fils de coeur se sentait bien, et c'était ce qui comptait.

-Bon, rit Edward, ce n'est pas que je ne vous aime pas, mais je dois aller chercher Bella.

-Allez, va rejoindre ta chérie, fiston ! s'esclaffa le médecin tout en ébouriffant les cheveux de son neveu.

-Je vous aime, déclara Edward en se retournant vers sa famille. Et je ne vous remercierais jamais assez de vous être occupés de moi durant toutes ces années.

Il leur sourit et franchit la porte d'entrée, n'attendant pas de réponse de leur part car il savait très bien que Carlisle et Esmé l'aimaient profondément. Après tout, il était le fils qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu.

Après s'être installé confortablement dans sa Volvo, Edward démarra en trombe et prit la direction de la maison des Swan. Et dire que Bella était la fille du Shérif de Forks. Il se permit de sourire à cette pensée car il aimait beaucoup Charlie même s'il pouvait se montrer très intimidant quand il le voulait.

Il se rappelait d'ailleurs de la fois où Tyler Crowley avait roulé trop vite dans le parking du lycée en plein mois de mars et qu'il avait glissé sur une plaque de verglas. Son van avait violemment percuté la voiture de Mike Newton mais heureusement, personne ne fut blessé. Cependant, en bon chef de police, Charlie Swan avait retiré le permis de conduire de Tyler après lui avoir passé un sacré savon dans un hôpital plein à craquer.

C'est donc dans un éclat de rire qu'il se gara dans l'allée des Swan avant de se demander s'il n'était pas venu trop tôt -vu l'heure à laquelle ils s'étaient couchés- et si Bella était déjà réveillée, alors qu'il n'était que neuf heures et demi. Mais avant de prendre une quelconque décision, sa _petite-amie_ ouvrit la porte d'entrée avant de la refermer à clé et s'avança rapidement, d'une démarche plutôt maladroite, vers le véhicule du jeune homme, un léger sourire au lèvres.

Rien qu'à la voir, il sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Comment avait-il put vivre toutes ces années sans elle ?

Bella s'installa dans la Volvo avant de pencher son visage légèrement rouge vers celui qu'elle aimait afin de déposer ses lèvres sur celles d'Edward :

-Bonjour toi, souffla-t-elle.

-Bonjour mon ange, lui répondit-il avant déposer une de ses mains sur la nuque de Bella afin d'approfondir un nouveau baiser. Tu as bien dormis ?

Bella rougit de plus belle en repensant à ses rêves érotiques dont le personnage principal était Edward, faisant rire ce dernier qui avait comprit facilement la cause de ses rougissements avant de lui caresser la joue.

-On va directement à Seattle ? demanda Bella afin de changer de sujet.

-On va directement à _notre_ appartement, corrigea Edward en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Je suis impatient de te voir dans mon lit, la taquina-t-il.

-Ne suis-je bonne qu'à assouvir vos besoins primaires, monsieur Masen ? s'exclama faussement outrée la jeune demoiselle en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine.

-Assouvir mes besoins _primaires_, me cuisiner de bons petits plats, faire le ménages, ma lessive, le repassage… M'entretenir est un travail à plein temps !

Bella ne put réprimer le petit rire qui s'échappa de ses lèvres face au ton sérieux de son petit-ami. Elle savait qu'il plaisantait, ses yeux brillaient d'espièglerie et elle décida d'entrer dans son jeu :

-Je suis heureuse de pouvoir _pleinement_ m'occuper de vous, monsieur, cependant, j'espère que le salaire sera à la hauteur de mes divers _talents_.

-Oh, et à combien s'élève la somme mensuelle, miss Swan ? Je vous laisse choisir vous-même le montant qui vous conviendra.

Bella fit mine de réfléchir tout en tapotant sa mâchoire avec un doigt :

-Et bien, je pense que devenir _mon_ esclave sexuel lorsque je le désire est une bonne rétribution !

Bella fit tout son possible pour garder son sérieux, ne pas rougir ou mettre ses mains sur sa bouche car elle n'en revenait pas de sa propre audace et apparemment, Edward non plus, puisqu'il avait la bouche grande ouverte. Cependant, son idée n'était pas si déplaisante que ça, pensa la jeune femme. Après tout, le corps d'Apollon de son amant lui donnait pas mal d'idées perverses et elle se demandait si elle oserait les proposer à son compagnon.

Pendant ce temps-là, Edward fantasmait. Bordel, cette femme allait le rendre complètement fou. Il l'imaginait en dominatrice, avec un fouet dans la main, à califourchon sur lui tandis qu'il serait attaché et aurait les yeux bandés.

-Alors ? susurra sensuellement Bella à l'oreille de l'homme, prenant son courage à deux mains.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis impatient d'arriver à Seattle, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Bella lui sourit, narquoise avant de faire glisser légèrement sa main sur le jean d'Edward, massant sa cuisse tout en descendant jusqu'à son genou.

-Bella ?

La voix et la respiration d'Edward étaient saccadées sous la tension sexuelle qui avait commencer à se former en lui, faisant durcir son membre doucement, mais sûrement. Mais si leur _joute_ verbale avait émoustillé la passagère de la Volvo, les réactions de son compagnon l'avait excité et toute sa pudeur s'était évaporée.

-Pourquoi attendre d'arriver à Seattle si je peux te soulager _maintenant ?_ le questionna-t-elle en pressant sa paume sur son érection, provocant un gémissement à Edward. Tout ce que je te demande de faire, continua-t-elle tout en mordillant gentiment le lobe de son amant, c'est de conduire et de, en aucun cas, t'arrêter de le faire. Ne provoque pas d'accident, _mon chou_ ! Se serait plutôt _dommage_ de nous faire attraper dans une situation compromettante, particulièrement lorsque l'on sait que mon gentil petit papa est le chef de police de Forks.

_Putain !_ était le seul mot qu'Edward pouvait formuler dans sa tête. Il était complètement dur, limite prêt à éjaculer dans son boxer, mais il essayait de se retenir –même si c'était plutôt difficile lorsqu'il voyait Bella se comporter d'une façon aussi excitante- tentant de penser à pleins de choses tristes, sans grand succès.

Très vite, il vit sa braguette descendre, avant que Bella n'ouvre en grand son jean et de passer une main sous le boxer et d'empoigner son sexe tendu à l'extrême.

-J'aime te sentir aussi dur sous ma main, voir à quel point je t'excite, lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille tout en déposant de petits baisers sur sa joue, son cou, derrière son oreille, plantant de temps en temps ses dents afin de gentiment mordiller sa chaire tendre.

Edward appuya sur l'accélérateur et serra fortement son volant de ses mains à s'en faire blanchir les jointures en réponse aux sensations que lui procurait Bella. Il aimait l'entendre parler ainsi, ça ne faisait que le rendre encore plus excité qu'il ne l'était déjà. Heureusement, il venait d'entrer sur l'autoroute et se sentait même euphorique en se rendant compte que la route ne voyait que peu de conducteurs et qu'il ne serait donc pas gêné par ces derniers ou par la route qui était clair et sans virage.

Bella tira sur le jean et le boxer afin de les descendre quelque peu, aidé par Edward trop impatient pour refuser quoique se soit, afin de libérer complètement l'érection de son amant. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte, le prendre dans sa bouche. Dieu qu'elle aimait lui faire des fellations, ça lui avait manqué. Avant cela l'aurait répugné, mais avec Edward, c'était différent. Il lui donnait envie de lui faire plaisir et le voir à sa merci pendant qu'elle le _torturait,_ de sa bouche, avec ses vas-et-viens, sa langue, ses dents et sa main qui le caressait de temps en temps, était jouissif.

Tout doucement, pour le taquiner, elle le lécha sur toute sa longueur, commençant par la base et finissant par laper lentement le gland.

-Putain Bella, gémit Edward en relevant, sans s'en rendre compte, légèrement son bassin pour accentuer ce qu'elle lui infligeait.

Impatiente, et ne voulant plus attendre une minute de plus, elle le prit complètement dans sa bouche et commença un va-et-vient rigoureux tout en massant les bourses du jeune homme qui n'arrêtait pas de souffler son nom.

_Divine sensation _! pensa Edward tout en essayant de rester concentré sur la route. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait aimé cette caresse que lui prodiguait son amante ! Encore plus lorsqu'elle le tortura en le mordillant quelque peu. Evidemment, il n'arriva pas à tenir très longtemps et déversa sa semence dans la bouche de Bella qui s'empressa de tout goulument avaler.

-J'aime beaucoup le goût de ton essence sur ma langue, lui dit-elle en se léchant les lèvres. Tu es absolument délicieux.

Edward ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de ressentir une autre vague d'excitation face à ses propos. Il se sentait si bien malgré le fait qu'il ait du mal à reprendre son souffle et à calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur car il n'avait encore jamais vu ce côté _entreprenant _de Bella, et pour tout avouer ça ne lui plaisait que trop. Il avait même hâte de voir _toutes_ les facettes de son amante. Lui qui la pensait plutôt renfermée et simple, la voyait passionnée et pleine de surprises. Il était impatient de vivre avec elle afin de découvrir tous ses secrets.

Bella, quant à elle, n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait fait une fellation à Edward pendant qu'il conduisait. Pire, qu'elle lui avait parlé de manière osée à l'oreille ! Elle, la petite et timide Isabella Swan. Mais d'un autre côté, elle en était fière car Edward ne restait pas indifférent à ses mots et elle avait l'impression de s'ouvrir, d'_être_ _libre de pouvoir pleinement exprimer_ _ce qu'elle ressentait au fond d'elle._ Et elle adorait ça !

Le reste du trajet se fit dans un silence apaisant. Le jeune couple n'avait pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre, un simple regard suffisait. Edward ne lâchait tout simplement pas la main de Bella qu'il avait emprisonné peu de temps après qu'elle lui ai fait la superbe fellation, faisant de petits cercles dessus de temps en temps afin de savourer la douce texture de sa peau.

Au bout d'un certain temps, le jeune homme pénétra dans un parking souterrain -et sécurisé- avant de garer sa voiture.

-Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu habites dans cet immeuble ! s'exclama Bella les yeux ronds.

-Euh… Si, pourquoi ? Il n'est pas bien ? Pourtant…

-Ce n'est pas ça, coupa-t-elle. C'est beaucoup trop luxueux pour moi ! On est sûrement dans un quartier résidentiel et ton appartement doit être plus grand que la maison de Charlie !

-Bella, soupira Edward. On s'en fiche que se soit _luxueux_ ou que _notre _appartement soit dans un quartier résidentiel ou qu'il soit trop grand pour toi. J'en suis malgré tout propriétaire et au moins nous y sommes en sureté, que se soit grâce aux différents systèmes de sécurité placés à chaque entrée que par le fait que l'immeuble soit très récent. De plus, rien n'est assez bien pour _toi._ Allez vient voir à quoi il ressemble, conclut-il en sortant de la voiture avant de se dépêcher d'ouvrir la porte du côté passager pour que la jeune femme fasse de même, vu qu'elle s'était plongée dans ses pensées.

Bella se sentait quelque peu mal à l'aise. Ni avec Renée, ni avec Charlie elle n'avait eu la chance de vivre dans une grande et belle maison comme les Cullen et même si elle en rêvait, elle avait l'impression de profiter d'Edward. Et elle n'aimait pas ça.

Dans l'ascenseur, Bella appuya sur la touche « stop » afin d'immobiliser leur moyen de transport avant de se tourner vers un Edward plutôt perplexe :

-Je ne peux pas, lui dit-elle.

-Tu ne peux pas quoi ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Je ne peux pas vivre dans un tel endroit sans rien payer ! Même si tu ne paies pas de loyer, je vais te donner une somme d'argent tous les mois qui sera considéré comme tel.

Edward n'en revenait pas de l'obstination de sa compagne et passa une main sur son visage en soupirant. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle paie quoique se soit alors elle ne paiera rien !

-Bella, pourquoi tu réagis ainsi ?

Voyant l'intensité du regard que lui lançait Edward, Bella balbutia sa réponse, rouge de gêne :

-Je ne veux pas profiter de toi, murmura-t-elle avant de baisser ses yeux. Je ne le mérite pas.

Le jeune homme s'approcha doucement de Bella et posa sa main sous le menton de cette dernière afin de lui relever la tête et croiser son regard :

-Comment peux-tu penser ça Bella ?

-Tu me demandes de vivre chez toi, qui soit disant passant est un endroit au-dessus de mes moyens, sans rien payer ! Comment veux-tu que je réagisses autrement ? On n'est ensemble -officiellement- que depuis hier soir ! Comment crois-tu que les gens vont réagir ? s'emporta Bella.

Edward avait comprit la veille que Bella n'était pas comme les autres femmes qu'il avait pu observer. _Elle_ n'était pas intéressée par tout ce qui touchait au superficiel, au contraire elle s'en moquait royalement : les belles et grandes maisons, les vêtements de marques, le maquillage, le regard des autres..._ Elle_ semblait même vouloir éviter tout ça. _Elle_ n'aimait pas être le centre de l'attention et c'était pour ça qu'elle ne voulait pas vivre dans un quartier _chic_. _Elle _était quelqu'un d'effacée, mais surtout, et c'était à ce moment-là qu'il en vit l'ampleur, _elle n'avait pas confiance en elle, ni d'estime._

-De un, lui répondit-il calmement, on avait conclut que l'on payait _ensemble_ _toutes les charges_ vu que ni toi ni moi ne payons de loyer. De deux, tu ne profites pas de moi puisque tu ignorais que je vivais dans ce genre d'appartement avant de le voir de tes propres yeux. De trois, depuis quand tu te soucis de ce que pense les autres ? Bella, continua-t-il en voyant que sa petite-amie allait répliquer, j'ai l'impression qu'au fond tu te caches derrière de fausses excuses tout simplement pour ne pas avouer que tu as juste _peur_. Mais rappelles-toi ce que je t'ai dit hier : _Mieux vaut vivre avec des remords qu'avec des regrets_. Ne te bouffes pas la vie à cause de tes peurs, surtout que tes excuses concernant le lieu où j'habite ne sont pas valables car tu mérites plus que quiconque de vivre ici. Et puis, finit-il d'un ton taquin tout en lui caressant la joue, si tu tiens absolument à payer un loyer, on peut très bien s'arranger.

-Edward Masen ! s'exclama Bella, faussement outrée, est-ce moi où vous sous-entendez que je devrais vous payer en nature ?

-Mais c'est que vous avez l'esprit mal placé miss Swan ! Je me demande ce que dirait votre père s'il vous entendait ! rit-il avant de faire redémarrer l'ascenseur. Allez vient mon ange, allons visiter l'appartement, conclut-il en lui prenant la main et en déposant un petit baiser sur le front.

Bien évidemment, la fille de Charlie trouva l'appartement d'Edward magnifique, spacieux et très lumineux -malgré le temps perpétuellement pluvieux de l'Etat de Washington- mais elle fut surtout étonnée de la présence d'un piano dans le salon. Elle s'avança vers l'instrument et commença à jouer la comptine _« Au clair de la lune »_, la seule mélodie que son professeur de musique avait réussit à lui enseigner –et encore, elle ne le jouait pas vraiment bien. Edward pouffa sous sa main, attirant l'attention de sa compagne :

-Ce n'est pas bien de se moquer de ceux qui ne savent pas jouer !

-Mais je ne me moquais pas, s'amusa Edward, j'admirai ton talent !

Bella se mit à rire, pas le moins du monde vexée :

-Je ne savais pas que tu jouais du piano, lui dit-elle en se blottissant contre lui.

-Je ne jouais plus depuis le décès de mes parents, expliqua Edward légèrement gêné, mais Esmé a tenu à m'en installer un, au cas où, et elle a eu raison puisque tu m'as donné l'envie de rejouer.

Bella l'embrassa doucement avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux afin de capter les diverses émotions qui les traversaient : gêne, joie, amour, tendresse…

-Tu peux jouer pour moi ? le questionna-t-elle doucement.

Edward, voyant les prunelles chocolatés briller d'espoir, ne put refuser même s'il voulait attendre un peu avant de lui jouer les compositions qu'elle lui avait inspiré. Il s'installa donc au piano et joua de grands classiques sous l'œil émerveillé de sa petite-amie.

Cette dernière aimait voir son compagnon dans ces moments-là car il semblait si sérieux, si concentré, si différent de ce qu'il était dans la vie de tous les jours. Chaque note qu'il jouait semblait le toucher au plus profond de son être. Chaque note qu'il jouait semblait _la_ toucher au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle se sentait si bien auprès de lui. _A sa place._

En l'écoutant, Bella se moquait bien de vivre dans un appartement beaucoup trop luxueux pour elle, ni de ne payer aucun loyer. Elle n'avait plus aucune crainte envers son couple, ni -et surtout- envers elle-même. A ce moment précis, il n'y avait qu'Edward _et_ Bella. Ensemble.

Et rien d'autre ne comptait.

***OoO***

Charlie n'était pas, mais alors pas du tout ravi de voir sa fille emménager chez son copain au bout d'à peine un mois de relation, mais il ne pouvait rien dire. De un parce que Bella était majeure, mais aussi parce que Renée lui avait passé un sacré savon lorsqu'il l'avait eu au téléphone pour discuter de Bella. C'est donc en ruminant qu'il aida son seul et unique enfant à quitter sa maison.

Le seul positif, à part le fait que sa fille adorée n'aille vivre qu'à une heure de chez lui, c'était qu'il avait eu une sacrée discussion avec Edward. Bien sûr, il avait mit son arme de service en évidence afin d'effrayer quelque peu le jeune homme -ce qui n'avait pas marché puisque Bella avait averti et rassuré son compagnon qu'avant la rencontre elle avait retiré toutes les balles du pistolet- mais constata qu'il n'en avait pas besoin vu qu'il avait compris que ce dernier était digne de confiance et peut-être même de l'amour de sa fille.

Charlie avait aussi beaucoup discuté du couple avec Esmé et Carlisle lorsque les deux jeunes gens étaient partis une semaine en Arizona pour récupérer les affaires de la jeune femme. Les Cullen lui avait bien fait comprendre que Bella ne risquait rien avec Edward, qu'ils étaient assez grands et matures pour prendre eux-mêmes leurs propres décisions, ce qui avait un peu rasséréné le vieux policier.

Mais c'était dur pour le chef de police de faire taire son côté protecteur alors il prit une grande décision : Il décida d'acheter un vrai ordinateur –vu que la machine obsolète qu'il avait acheté pour sa fille lorsqu'elle envisageait de vivre chez lui à ses dix-sept ans avait rendu l'âme sans même avoir été utilisé- et d'installer internet afin de pouvoir rester en contact avec Bella via les e-mails vu qu'il ne se sentait pas encore assez courageux pour acheter un téléphone portable.

Bref, cet anecdote avait autant fait rougir le pauvre Charlie que rire la douce Bella.

Pendant ce mois où elle était restée chez son père, Bella put découvrir la facette de ce dernier qu'elle ne pouvait voir qu'en vivant avec lui. Certes, elle savait que son caractère ne lui venait pas de Renée mais apprendre à vraiment le connaitre, à le considérer comme son _père_ et pas comme _Charlie_ _Swan, le chef de police chez qui elle était hébergée pendant ses vacances scolaires,_ lui avait vraiment fait plaisir car avant ce moment, elle en savait plus sur le compte de Phil que sur son propre géniteur.

Bien évidemment, Edward et Bella s'étaient énormément vus durant ce mois, au grand dam du Shérif qui avait tout de même réussit à faire en sorte qu'ils ne dorment pas ensemble les nuits, et leur décision d'emménager ensemble ne fut que renforcée au fil des jours. Ils apprenaient à se connaitre et s'aimaient de plus en plus ne pouvant, de moins en moins, supporter l'absence de l'autre. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'Edward avait accompagné sa compagne à sa faculté afin de l'inscrire dans en Master -inscription acceptée vu l'impeccable dossier de la jeune femme- ainsi qu'à la pharmacie où Bella acheta de nouvelles plaquettes de pilules contraceptives, vu qu'elle n'en avait bientôt plus.

Cependant, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait encore osé dire _je t'aime_ à sa moitié. Mais Edward avait décidé de le lui avouer le premier soir qu'ils passeraient tout deux à leur appartement. Et ce soir-là était enfin arrivé.

Malheureusement, il n'avait rien pu préparer en avance alors il avait fait en sorte que Bella prenne un bon -et long- bain pendant qu'il s'activait en cuisine et mit les couverts sur la table du salon, n'oubliant pas les bougies et le bouquet de roses rouges et blancs qu'il s'était fait livrer à domicile.

Il adorait voir le visage surpris et émerveillé de sa douce compagne. Voir le rougissement de ses joues, provoqué par la gêne et par la chaleur du bain qu'elle venait de prendre. Elle avait revêtu un simple short et un débardeur blanc tout simple, mais Edward la trouvait magnifique. Elle ressemblait à un ange_. Son ange._

-Je voulais fêter dignement ton arrivée dans l'appartement, lui dit doucement Edward en s'approchant d'elle. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas.

-Si tu me l'avait dit, j'aurais fait l'effort de bien m'habiller au lieu de venir en pyjama.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille, tu es très sexy comme ça.

Edward l'embrassa avant de la conduire à sa chaise et de l'installer comme un parfait gentleman.

Ils mangèrent tout en discutant de tout et de rien, riant de temps en temps ou gardant tout simplement le silence. Ils s'aimaient, se comprenaient parfaitement et savaient qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de combler le manque de discussions par des phrases inutiles. Au contraire, ils adoraient ces moments-là où ils se dévoraient l'un l'autre du regard, s'échangeant silencieusement mille et une promesses, se dévoilant à sa moitié sans rien cacher.

Edward, en pensant à ce qui allait se passer plus tard dans sa chambre, se mit à rire, sous le regard étonné de Bella, qui lui demanda pourquoi il riait :

-Je revois juste Charlie te dire de bien rester dans ta chambre pour dormir toute seule alors que toi et moi avions décidés que tu passerais tes nuits _avec moi_ dans _notre_ chambre.

Bella rejoignit son amant dans son hilarité. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas du côté vieux-jeu de son père.

-Je suis persuadée qu'il souhaiterait qu'on fasse chambre à part jusqu'au mariage, ajouta la jeune femme.

-Et dire qu'on a _dormit_ ensemble dès le premier soir. S'il savait, je serais mort ! plaisanta Edward.

-T'inquiète pas, je ne laisserais pas mon père tuer celui que j'aime ! s'exclama Bella avant de poser ses deux mains sur sa bouche.

Edward la regarda, incrédule. C'était lui qui devait lui dire qu'il l'aimait, _pas elle !_

-Tu… Tu m'aimes ? lui demanda-t-il, surpris.

-Je… C'est si dur que ça à accepter ? répliqua-t-elle légèrement vexée.

-Non, non, se précipita-t-il de répondre. C'est juste que je ne pensais pas que tu serais prête à me le dire, c'est tout.

Oh oui, Edward savait à quel point Bella avait peur de faire avancer son couple. Il savait qu'elle considérait leur relation comme sérieuse, mais lui dire à voix haute était une autre histoire. Sans parler de sa phobie du mariage, ou d'avoir des enfants. Le jeune homme comprenait que c'était encore trop tôt pour envisager de ces deux derniers points, mais _lui_ y pensait déjà et se voyait très bien lui demander sa main après avoir demandé la bénédiction de Charlie. _Lui_ imaginait déjà le ventre rond de Bella qui attendrait leurs enfants. _Lui_ imaginait très bien son avenir avec _elle_.

-_Je t'aime,_ lui souffla-t-elle en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

-_Je t'aime aussi Bella_. _Depuis la première fois que j'ai croisé ton regard et pour toujours_, lui avoua-t-il en lui caressant la main.

Sans même s'y attendre, Bella s'était levée de table, abandonnant son dessert, afin de sauter dans les bras d'Edward et de l'embrasser passionnément.

-Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime, lui souffla-t-elle entre chaque baiser qu'elle déposait sur son visage et son cou sous les petits rires du jeune homme. Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'avais envie de te le dire.

-Je t'aime, mon ange, susurra Edward en la prenant dans ses bras telle une jeune mariée.

Très vite, les tourtereaux se retrouvèrent sur leur lit, nus et tendrement entrelacés, s'échangeant encore et encore de fiévreux baisers et des _je t'aime_ sans jamais s'en lasser.

Chaque gémissement, chaque coup de rein, chaque caresse prodiguée à l'autre ne faisaient qu'attiser la flamme de leur passion.

Leur paroxysme ne fut que l'apothéose de leur déclaration d'amour, et ils le savouraient tendrement, se fixant encore et toujours droit dans les yeux, en silence, tout en essayant de calmer leurs souffles et les battements frénétiques de leurs cœurs.

-Je t'aime.

***OoO***

Les trois ans qui suivirent virent, entre autres, Edward et Bella obtenir leur diplôme, l'un en droit et l'autre en littérature.

Bien évidemment, comme chaque couple, ils eurent des hauts et des bas mais rien de réellement trop grave ou ayant de grosses conséquences :

Par exemple, ce qui énervait profondément Bella était le fait qu'Edward n'acceptait pas qu'elle travaille à la bibliothèque du campus, vu qu'il souhaitait tout lui payer. Mais la jeune femme refusait de le voir débourser un seul dollar pour elle et insistait pour payer sa part de toutes les factures -qu'Edward essayait de cacher sans grand succès- où lorsqu'ils sortaient tout deux en ville et qu'il faisait en sorte de régler tous leurs frais, quitte à le faire quand elle était occupée -en allant aux toilettes. Bella avait hurlé qu'elle avait toujours été indépendante et qu'elle souhaitait en quelque sorte le rester, malgré qu'elle aimait bien les manières gentleman de son compagnon, que si elle réagissait comme ça c'était aussi parce qu'elle ne voulait pas profiter de son argent.

-Et quand on sera marié, se sera pareil ? questionna durement Edward. Tu voudras sûrement que ton salaire soit viré sur un compte en banque portant seulement ton nom de _jeune fille,_ je parie. Faudrait peut-être envisager l'étiquetage de nos propres courses, on pourra éviter les 'Non Bella, cet œuf est à moi, tu ne vois pas que mon nom est écrit dessus ?', 'Mince je peux pas boire ce jus d'orange, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ait acheté !'

-Arrête d'être aussi sarcastique ! s'enflamma la belle. Quand on sera marié se sera différent !

-_Quand _on sera marié ? Ce n'est plus _si on se marie un jour _? s'exclama le jeune homme, joyeusement surpris, un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

-ARGH ! TU M'ENERVES EDWARD MASEN ! cria Bella en allant s'enfermer dans la salle de bain afin de ne pas dire tout haut qu'elle avait de moins en moins peur du mariage.

Dire qu'Edward était euphorique était un euphémisme. Ca faisait maintenant plus de deux ans qu'ils étaient ensembles dont quelques mois qu'il voulait la demander en mariage tout en se disant de ne pas le faire puisqu'il savait que Bella avait une peur bleue de cette union sacrée.

Il connaissait la profondeur des sentiments que lui portait Bella, que leur relation était plus que sérieuse, mais franchir cette étape la rebutait à cause de l'échec de celui de ses parents. Alors l'entendre dire qu'elle se voyait mariée avec lui dans un avenir plus ou moins proche, lui donnait le courage de faire sa demande bientôt.

Mais avant tout, il devait lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

Il s'avança vers la salle de bain et toqua à la porte :

-Mon ange ? Tu peux sortir s'il te pait ?

-Non, répondit-elle, boudeuse, déclenchant de petits rires chez Edward.

-Tu sais ma chérie, si je t'ai proposé d'aller au restaurant ce soir -et de tout payer- c'est parce que j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire.

Il savait que titiller la curiosité de sa douce allait la faire sortir, alors il patienta calmement devant la salle de bain.

-Quoi ? s'exclama, faussement outrée Bella tout en sortant de la pièce où elle s'était enfermée, tu es enceinte ? Tu m'as trompé ? Avec qui ? Quand ? Comment as-tu pu ?

Edward rit de bon cœur, très vite rejoint par sa compagne qui sauta dans ses bras, oubliant la raison qui l'avait poussé à s'éloigner de lui.

Il aimait autant qu'elle ces petits moments de tendresses, l'avoir dans ses bras, l'embrasser calmement, profitant de chaque seconde avec l'autre, oubliant toutes les prises de têtes. Seul l'Amour avait sa place lorsqu'ils étaient dans leur bulle de bonheur.

-Le problème Edward, répondit Bella au bout d'un certain temps en repensant à la proposition de son amant, c'est que j'ai moi aussi quelque chose à t'annoncer et que j'ai déjà préparé le diner.

-Quoi ? s'exclama le jeune homme en faisant une piètre imitation de Bella, tu es enceinte ? Tu m'as trompé ? Avec qui ? Quand ? Comment as-tu pu ?

Elle rit avant de lui taper gentiment l'épaule tout en murmurant un _« idiot »_ et de lui prendre la main pour l'emmener dans le salon où la table était joliment dressée :

-Je me demande comment j'ai pu faire pour passer à côté du salon sans voir ce que nous avais préparé.

-Tu as été éblouis par ma beauté naturelle, mon chéri, lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille avant d'en mordiller le lobe. Allez installe-toi avant que l'on soit obligé de manger froid, dit-elle en remarquant que son compagnon commençait à réagir à sa petite provocation.

Evidemment, leur repas leur rappela le premier qu'ils avaient partagés ensemble dans cet appartement durant lequel ils s'étaient dis leur premier _« je t'aime »_ alors, au lieu de stresser comme l'aurait fait un couple normal face à leurs annonces, Bella et Edward étaient sereins, sachant très bien que ce qu'allait annoncé leur moitié n'allait être qu'une bonne nouvelle.

-Alors, commença Edward d'un ton taquin, comment s'appelle le traitre qui a osé te faire sourire sans ma permission ?

-Tu te souviens de Liam ? rit doucement Bella.

-Liam ? Tu parles de Liam Mc Alistair ? Celui qui est tout le temps collé à toi ? fulmina Edward, ne métrisant pas la jalousie qui montait en lui.

-Oui, ce Liam, continua-t-elle ne prêtant pas attention à la réaction de son petit-ami. Et bien sa femme…

-Il est marié ? coupa Edward, surprit.

Edward avait toujours été jaloux de cet homme de deux ans leur ainé qui tournait trop, selon le jeune homme, autour de _sa _Bella. Jamais cette dernière ne lui avait dit qu'il avait une petite-amie et encore moins qu'il était marié.

-Je ne te l'avais pas dit ? interrogea-t-elle innocemment.

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ?

-J'aime bien te voir jaloux et tu en profites bien quand c'est moi qui rumine de voir des femelles en chaleur baver devant toi !

-Sauf que moi je ne vois que toi, murmura-t-il en vrillant ses prunelles émeraudes dans ceux de sa compagne. Bref, qu'est-ce que la femme de Liam a avoir avec ta bonne nouvelle ?

-Siobhan Mc Alistair est directrice des ressources humaines de la maison d'édition _« ABC's »_ et apparemment ils chercheraient un éditeur. Comme je viens à peine d'obtenir mon diplôme, je ne pensais pas avoir la moindre chance, mais Liam a parlé de moi à sa femme et j'ai eu un entretien avec elle cette après-midi. Nous avons énormément discutés et elle a accepté de me former et si dans six mois je suis complètement apte à travailler, j'obtiendrais le poste !

-C'est super ! s'enthousiasma Edward en prenant sa compagne dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Je suis si fier de toi, ma Bella !

-Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que je vais faire le métier de mes rêves ! Grâce à ça, je pourrais corriger mes propres manuscrits selon les critères de la maison d'édition avant de leur montrer mon travail et peut-être qu'un jour je serais publiée !

-Je ne doute pas une seconde de ton talent et je sais que tu arriveras à réaliser tout tes rêves !

-Je t'aime.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore pendant plusieurs minutes avant que Bella ne se souvienne qu'Edward avait lui-aussi quelque chose à lui annoncer :

-Qu'est-ce que tu avais à me dire ?

-Tu te souviens de Marcus Volturi ?

-Marcus Volturi ? Le Marcus qui t'as prit sous son aile afin de te former au métier d'avocat par l'intermédiaire de ses affaires juridiques ?

-Oui, ce Marcus, sourit-il.

Puis ils se mirent à rire légèrement tout deux, aimant taquiner l'autre en reprenant le même genre de phrases de leur compagnon pour discuter de choses importantes tout en étant tendrement entrelacés.

-Alors ? s'impatienta Bella.

-Et ben il se trouve que maintenant que j'ai obtenu mon diplôme et que je peux _enfin_ exercer légalement mon métier, Marcus m'as proposé une offre. Vu qu'il part bientôt à la retraite, il souhaiterait que je reprenne les rênes de son cabinet.

-Il te propose de reprendre son cabinet ? De le gérer ? D'en être le patron ? s'écria-t-elle, incrédule.

-Jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte le monde du travail, nous serons associés, mais après… Et ben, oui ! Putain, je vais moi aussi réaliser mon rêve ma Bella ! Tu te rends compte que depuis le décès de mes parents tout ce que je voulais c'était devenir avocat et ouvrir mon propre cabinet afin de rendre hommage à mon père ? Et maintenant, à peine sortis des bancs de l'école, me voilà aux portes d'un de mes plus beaux rêves !

-Je suis si fière de toi, Edward et je suis persuadée que tes parents, où qu'ils soient, le sont tout autant que moi !

-Je t'aime mon ange, souffla-t-il, ému.

Après plusieurs baisers, Bella l'emmena jusqu'au canapé du salon, trop impatiente pour pouvoir aller jusqu'à leur chambre et le fit s'asseoir avant de s'installer à califourchon sur lui. Edward esquissa un sourire narquois par rapport au comportement de sa belle, mais ne put réprimer un gémissement lorsqu'elle commença à déposer sa bouche dans le cou avant de mordiller sa jugulaire, le faisant doucement durcir.

-Vous ai-je dit, _maitre Masen_, à quel point j'étais fière de vous ? dit-elle tout en lui enlevant le haut et de lui caresser le torse.

-Euh… non, mentit-il.

-Non ? Mais quelle honte ! Comment pourrais-je me faire pardonner ? minauda-t-elle sensuellement tout en commençant à onduler sur lui.

-Tu sais, en trois ans, on ne l'a jamais fait sur mon piano et là, maintenant, je rêve de te voir jouir dessus.

-Je croyais que ton piano c'était quelque chose de sacré, taquina Bella.

-Ouais mais la nuit dernière, dans ton sommeil, je t'ai _encore _entendu dire que tu voulais que je te prenne dessus et comme aujourd'hui je suis de bonne humeur, que l'on a tous les deux quelque chose à fêter, je consens à réaliser ton fantasme.

Il était vrai que Bella fantasmait sur l'instrument de musique d'Edward depuis un sacré moment, mais avant que leurs corps ne fasse plus qu'un, elle voulait accomplir un fantasme de son amant, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait encore jamais osé faire devant lui, mais qui l'exciterait énormément selon ses dires.

C'est pourquoi la jeune femme se leva et commença à langoureusement se déshabiller devant lui, tout en se caressant le corps et plus principalement ses seins dont elle titilla les pointes durcis de plaisir.

Voir Edward déglutir difficilement ne fit qu'enhardir Bella qui lui adressa un petit sourire coquin, rendant son boxer un endroit vraiment trop étroit pour son sexe gonflé à bloc.

-Enlève tout tes vêtements, Edward, murmura-t-elle. Je veux te voir tout nu. Je veux qu'à la seconde même où je le souhaite, tu me prennes sur _ton piano_. Mais avant, j'ai une petite surprise pour toi.

Elle se dirigea vers l'instrument et s'allongea dessus tout en continuant de se torturer les seins.

-Edward, gémit-elle.

-Putain Bella, t'es vraiment trop belle, excitante à souhait et je ne sais vraiment pas si je vais tenir longtemps avant de ne plus pouvoir m'empêcher de te sauter dessus. Putain, tu n'imagine même pas ce que j'aimerais te faire, là, maintenant, tout de suite, dit-il d'une vaux rauque.

-Tu vas me les dire, et j'exécuterais mon chéri. Dis-moi ce que tu ferais de mon corps. Dis-moi ce que tu ferais de tes mains, où tu poserais ta bouche.

-Tout d'abord, expliqua Edward en s'approchant doucement du corps nu de son amante, je parcourrais ton corps de mes mains, sans jamais toucher tes zones sensibles -seins et sexe. Putain, je toucherais ta peau si douce, caresserais religieusement tes délicieuses courbes qui me font fondre.

-Edward, soupira Bella en se touchant _innocemment_ comme le demandait son compagnon dont les yeux, brûlant de désirs, enflammait sa peau de pêche.

-Doucement, Bella, délicatement, continua-t-il, je remonterais mes mains vers tes seins que je vénérerais tout aussi sensuellement que lentement afin de faire monter la pression en toi jusqu'à ce que tu me supplie de t'en donner plus. _Toujours plus._

Bella prit à pleine main ses seins avant de les masser avec une telle lenteur qu'elle se mit à haleter sous la tension qui montait très rapidement en elle.

-Edward, supplia-t-elle au bout d'à peine quelques secondes, tandis qu'elle commença à triturer ses pointes durcies.

-Montre-moi ce que tu ferais maintenant, ma belle, chuchota-t-il en réponse. Montre-moi ce que tu voudrais que je te fasse.

Sans plus attendre, alors qu'elle continuait à torturer un mamelon, elle fit glisser une main sur son ventre avant d'attendre son intimité trempée de son excitation.

Edward se déplaça afin de se placer en face d'elle, _elle,_ dont les jambes écartés lui offraient un magnifique spectacle.

Bella fit glisser ses doigts dans ses plis avant d'encercler son clitoris gonflé sans pour autant le toucher directement.

Elle prenait son temps, comme le voulait Edward qui commença à se masturber, ne pouvant plus s'en empêcher, devant les pupilles complètement dilatées de Bella qui s'occupait dorénavant de son clitoris, avant d'insérer deux doigts dans son vagin.

-Edward, geint-elle en sentant son orgasme se construire rapidement.

-Putain Bella, répondit-il d'un même ton. Vas-y mon ange, jouis pour moi. Putain, hurle mon prénom, que je t'endente, que je grave ce moment dans mon cerveau :_ Toi_ jouissant sur _mon piano_.

Bella commença à fortement haleter avant de crier le prénom de son compagnon lorsqu'elle parvint à son paroxysme.

Edward, quant à lui, avait arrêter de se masturber afin de ne pas éjaculer de suite –il voulait le faire à l'intérieur d'elle- et d'admirer le beau spectacle que lui offrait Bella.

Il la trouvait parfaite dans la vie de tous les jours, mais la voir dans sa jouissance était vraiment magnifique. _Elle_ était magnifique. Ses joues rougies par l'effort. Le petite couche de sueur qui perlait sa peau si pale, translucide. Ses cheveux collés à son front, à sa nuque, à ses épaules. Sa poitrine, si généreuse, qui se soulevait en suivant sa respiration encore accélérée. Sa taille fine. Son ventre plat. Ses longues jambes fines et plutôt longues qui retombèrent du piano, ne pouvant supporter de se tenir encore quelques secondes, pendant dans le vide.

Ce spectacle ne fit que l'exciter davantage et il ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher d'elle rapidement avant de l'embrasser passionnément et de la pénétrer sans préavis.

Dieu qu'il aimait être en elle. _Elle_ si chaude, si serrée, si humide autour de lui.

Bella entoura la taille de son amant de ses jambes afin de savourer plus profondément sa présence en elle. Et même si elle venait à peine de récupérer de son premier orgasme, elle n'était que prête à en recevoir un second.

-Plus fort, Edward, plus vite ! supplia-t-elle.

-Putain Bella, c'est si bon ! Si tu savais comme j'aimerai toujours être en toi, savourer encore et encore notre étreinte, jusqu'à ce que j'en meure !

-Edward !

Ce dernier sentait les parois de Bella se resserrer autour de lui, lui annonçant que l'orgasme de sa compagne arriverait d'une seconde à l'autre. Alors il accéléra encore ses vas-et-viens, voulant atteindre le paroxysme en même temps qu'elle.

Et c'est ce qui arriva.

Dans un même cri, ils arrivèrent aux sommets du plaisir et se complurent dans la douce sensation de bien-être qui les envahit chaleureusement.

Ils étaient si bien, encore unit l'un à l'autre et ni Edward, ni Bella, ne voulait rompre ce lien physique. Elle commença à lui caresser les cheveux, à lui qui s'était allongé sur elle afin de reprendre son souffle. Ca ne la gênait pas car elle aimait plus que tout le sentir contre elle, pour ne pas dire _en elle_.

-C'est quoi tes autres rêves ? demanda Bella après avoir réussit à calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur en se souvenant de leur précédente discussion.

-Et ben, mon plus grand souhait dans l'immédiat, lui dit-il en se retirant d'elle avant de la faire asseoir sur le canapé à ses côtés, serait de te voir en robe blanche et avancer au bras de ton père jusqu'à l'autel où je t'attendrais, impatient de te voir liée _officiellement _à moi et ce, _pour toujours._ Ensuite, voyant que Bella retenait son souffle sous la nouvelle, je rêve de te voir porter _nos enfants_, de voir ton ventre grossir au fil des mois, de devoir supporter les changements d'humeurs liés à tes hormones de femme enceinte, de pouvoir _nous_ occuper de nos petits Bella et Edward junior.

-Pour le mariage, je savais que tu y pensais, mais les enfants…

-Je ne veux pas t'effrayer mon ange, lui dit-il en lui caressant la joue.

-Tu ne m'effraie pas, répliqua-t-elle sûre d'elle, c'est juste que _ça, _ça m'effraie.

-Pour les enfants encore, je peux le comprendre. Mais le mariage, Bella, tu ne devrais pas en avoir peur ! Ca fait plus de trois ans que l'on est ensemble, que l'on _vit_ ensemble, et pourtant tu es bien avec moi, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, lui répondit-elle en déposant un baiser sur sa joue rugueuse d'une barbe naissante. Très bien même.

-La mariage ne changera rien dans notre couple, dans nos habitudes, dans notre amour. Il ne fera que nous lier officiellement, _jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare_. Et quand ce jour arrivera, ce que j'espère de tout cœur, j'aurais l'immense privilège de pouvoir te présenter au monde comme étant Isabella Marie Masen, ma femme.

Bella se mit à rêver et imagina son mariage avant de rougir d'embarras.

-Je veux un mariage simple avec seulement la famille et nos amis les plus proches comme invités, annonça-t-elle.

-Ca… Ca veut dire que tu accepte ? balbutia Edward.

-Tu ne m'as rien demandé, taquina-t-elle en souriant.

Edward, ne voulant pas perdre cette occasion de voir sa petite-amie se rétracter dans ses choix, se leva et se dirigea, se moquant complètement de sa nudité, vers sa table de chevet de leur chambre afin d'y récupérer un écrin noir tout simple.

Bella, pendant ce temps-là, fixait le couloir où venait de disparaitre son compagnon, perdue dans ses pensées. Oui, elle se sentait _prête_ –en quelque sorte- pour le mariage avec Edward même si ça lui faisait énormément peur. Elle ne craignait plus les réactions de ses parents, après tout, ça faisait maintenant plus de trois ans qu'ils étaient en couple et s'aimaient encore plus qu'au premier jour. De plus, Bella aimait Edward, irrévocablement et inconditionnellement, et voulait porter son nom, montrer au monde que _cet homme_ était le _sien, jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare._

Elle se permit un petit sourire rêveur, sourire qu'aperçut Edward lorsqu'il mit un genou terre, face à elle :

-Bella ?

Cette dernier revint sur terre et plongea son regard chocolaté dans l'océan émeraude de son compagnon :

-Je t'aime, commença-t-il. Depuis que nos prunelles se sont croisées, je me suis tout de suite sentit connecté à toi. Toute ta personne m'a complètement attirée, envoûtée et sans que je ne m'en rende compte, je me suis retrouvé prisonnier des sentiments que tu as éveillé en moi. Comme tu le sais, je ne comptais pas rentrer à Forks cette semaine après notre rencontre, mais grâce à ma bonne étoile Alice Brandon, je t'ai retrouvé pour ne plus te quitter, ou presque vu que Charlie refusait que l'on dorme sous le même toit. Tu m'as rendu meilleur, heureux et j'aime la vie depuis que tu es entrée dans la mienne afin de l'illuminer de tes belles couleurs. Maintenant, je ne souhaite qu'une chose –ou deux- je voudrais que tu portes mon nom, le nom que mes parents m'ont donnés et que j'aimerais partager avec toi avant de le transmettre à notre tour à nos futurs enfants. Alors Isabella Marie Swan, veux-tu me faire l'immense honneur de devenir ma femme ?

Il ouvrit l'écrin dévoilant une magnifique bague dont la monture était délicate, si fine, et en or, fragile réseau qui sertissait les diamants. Le cœur, ovale, était bordé de pierres rondes placées en rangs inclinés, étincelait.

Edward précisa qu'elle appartenait à sa mère et qu'elle aurait été heureuse de la voir la porter.

-Il y a tant de choses que j'aimerais te dire, lui répondit-elle en reportant son regard dans celui de son bien-aimé. Jamais avant toi je n'aurais cru que la vie pouvait être si belle, si pleine de joie et d'amour car même si on a eu quelques prises de becs, je ne retiens que les merveilleux instants que nous avons partagés ensemble. Tu m'as changé, Edward, tu m'as rendue meilleure, plus ouverte au monde, plus confiante en moi-même. Mais ce que je retiens le plus, c'est la force de l'Amour que je te porte depuis que je t'ai rencontré. Je savais qu'il n'y aurait que toi que j'aimerais, que je chérirais, que je désirerais toute ma vie, qui me ferais ressentir toutes ses émotions et sensations en moi que tu me procures en me parlant, touchant voire rien qu'en me regardant, alors oui Edward, je veux avoir l'immense privilège de devenir ta femme.

Edward lui sourit grandement, pâle représentation de l'immense bonheur qui explosait en lui sous la réponse de Bella. Il glissa la bague au doigt de sa _fiancée_ avant de l'embrasser de nouveau :

-Tu fais de moi le plus heureux des hommes.

-Je t'aime mon amour.

.

.

.

*** Aux USA, ils ont l'habitude de parler des 4 bases qui correspondent à 4 étapes dans les activités sexuelles: 1ère base = les baisers (french kiss), 2nd base = les caresses, 3ème base = les préliminaires et 4ème base = l'acte sexuel.**

**Bonjour bonjour !**

**J'espère que tout le monde va bien malgré ma **_**longue**_** absence sur fanfiction !**

**Je m'excuse d'ailleurs du temps que j'ai mis pour poster la suite de cette histoire mais aussi des autres qui ne devrait pas trop tarder (Publication de « Quatre vies à relier » avant le premier janvier je le promets^^), mais entre mon mari qui était en arrêt de travail (maintenant il est en vacances ce fainéant^^) et qui refuse de me voir toute la journée sur ordinateur et mon fils de six mois qui réclame toute mon attention… j'ai un **_**petit **_**peu du mal à tout faire !**

**Comme vous avez pu le constater, ceci n'est pas le dernier chapitre de « Aider-les-personnes-timides-et-coincées .com »mais la première partie de mon épilogue !**

**En effet, j'avais bientôt fini de l'écrire mais il vu qu'il atteignait déjà les quarante pages Words (et que je trouvais ça disproportionné par rapport aux précédents chapitres) voilà les 23 premières pages afin de vous faire un peu patienter !**

**L'histoire vous plait-elle toujours autant ?**

**Qu'est-ce que je réserve à notre couple fétiche ? (Moi je sais ! Moi je sais ! Moi je sais !^^)**

**Rendez-vous en fin de semaine pour le savoir (oui je pense que j'aurais fini cette histoire à ce moment là… à voir^^)**

**A ceux qui ont lu l'OS « Le côté romantique d'un cornichon » (concernant le couple Drago Malefoy/Hermione Granger) dont j'avais fait la pub dans le précédent chapitre (et qui est dans mes histoires favoris dans mon profil), qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Moi j'ai vraiment beaucoup rit quand je l'ai lu (et relu^^) !**

**Dans tous les cas, bisous à tous et JOYEUX NOEL si je ne vous revois pas avant le 25 décembre !**

**Katty**


	6. Forever partie 2

**oOo…Forever…oOo**

Partie 2

.

***OoO***

Les mois qui suivirent passèrent à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Edward avait enfin reprit les rênes du cabinet d'avocats de Marcus qui s'appelait dorénavant _« Cullen&Volturi's Law Firm »_ vu que le maitre –maintenant à la retraite- du jeune homme âgé maintenant de vingt-cinq ans venait de temps en temps l'aider dans certaines affaires délicates. Edward n'eut, à la grande surprise de tout le monde, aucune grande difficulté à succéder à son ancien patron, faisant la fierté de ce dernier mais aussi de sa famille. Il aimait son travail. Il aimait défendre les gens. Il aimait se sentir relier à son père par ce métier.

Bella, quant à elle, adorait être éditrice. Grâce à ça, elle découvrait de nouveaux auteurs, leurs talents, leurs fraîcheurs qu'ils apportaient à travers leur originalité. Evidemment, elle ne lisait pas que des futurs best-sellers, mais cette diversité de lecture était enrichissante pour elle. Surtout que depuis deux années, elle écrivait un roman et utilisait les critiques –bonnes et mauvaises- qu'elle faisait aux écrivains en herbes pour améliorer sa propre écriture. Mais ce qu'elle aimait le plus dans son métier était la rencontre avec ceux dont les manuscrits allaient être publiés. Elle pouvait leur parler, leur poser toutes les questions qui lui étaient passées par la tête en lisant leurs œuvres ou les féliciter tout simplement.

Puis un jour, sans en parler à Edward afin de lui faire une surprise si elle était publiée ou ne pas parler avec lui de son échec dans le cas contraire, elle envoya à sa maison d'édition son premier roman qu'elle avait achevé quelques semaines plus tôt.

Pour essayer de ne pas penser à la réponse positive ou négative que lui enverrait _« ABC's »_ afin de ne pas _trop_ stresser, Bella décida de s'occuper de tous les détails de son union avec son fiancé qui aurait lieu dans moins d'un mois. Elle était d'ailleurs ravie de savoir qu'Alice Brandon, celle qui avait organisé la rencontre entre Edward et elle afin qu'ils perdent leur virginité ensemble, avait accepté de venir assister au mariage. Elles avaient d'ailleurs toutes les deux appris à se connaitre via les e-mails et étaient devenues amies, Alice l'aidant même à préparer les noces.

Même si Edward et Bella étaient énormément pris entre leurs boulots et la préparation de leur mariage qui se déroulerait le quatorze juillet, jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés quatre ans plus tôt, malgré tout -la fatigue, le stress- ils profitèrent toujours autant l'un de l'autre sans s'en lasser, s'aimant passionnément d'un amour de plus en plus débordant.

Mais plus on approchait du mois de juillet, plus Edward pouvait constater que Bella angoissait. Cependant, il n'arrivait pas à la calmer autrement qu'en lui faisant l'amour et ça devenait épuisant, très plaisait, mais vraiment épuisant pour le jeune homme.

-Tu sais, susurra Edward après qu'ils aient tout deux atteints leur paroxysme, si tu es aussi gourmande quand tu es stressée, je ferais en sorte de te mettre tout le temps la pression quand tu arrêteras la pilule.

Bella rit, avant d'embrasser son fiancé tout en se disant qu'il réussissait toujours à la détendre malgré les circonstances.

-Au fait, j'ai oublié de te le dire, avoua Edward, mais tu as reçu une lettre de ta maison d'édition. Même si je ne l'ai pas ouvert, ça avait l'air important vu la taille et l'épaisseur de l'enveloppe.

-Quoi ?! s'exclama Bella en sortant du lit avant de foncer vers la table du salon où se trouvait le courrier, suivit de près par son compagnon.

Elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle savait très bien que la taille et l'épaisseur de l'enveloppe ne voulait rien dire concernant la réponse de la maison d'édition -surtout que ça faisait des semaines qu'elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles d'eux concernant son roman- vu qu'en cas de refus ils renvoyaient le manuscrit à l'auteur, alors c'est avec des mains tremblantes que Bella ouvrit l'enveloppe sous l'œil perplexe d'Edward.

Bella en sortit un livre, _son livre_, avant de se mettre à pleurer.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Bella ? Pourquoi tu pleures en voyant un livre, paniqua Edward.

Pour seule et unique réponse, elle lui tendit l'objet en question et le jeune homme fut ébahit par ce qu'il lisait sur la couverture :

°**.**°

_**Surfer sur internet ou comment j'ai rencontré mon âme-sœur**_

_Par_

_**Isabella Masen**_

°**.**°

-Bella ? Je… C'est bien ce que je crois ? balbutia Edward.

Cette dernière venait de lire la lettre qui accompagnait le livre qui lui avait révélé ce qu'elle avait comprit en voyant _son_ ouvrage :

-Je vais être publiée, chuchota-t-elle, sous le choc. Ils vont publiés mon roman.

Edward s'empressa de prendre sa compagne, encore figée de stupeur, dans ses bras tout en lui répétant à quel point il était fier d'elle, qu'il était heureux qu'elle est enfin atteint son premier objectif. Il n'en revenait pas de toutes les bonnes choses qu'ils leur tombaient dessus depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble. A croire que la présence de l'un portait bonheur à l'autre.

-Je vais être publiée ! s'exclama brutalement Bella, le choc passé. Je vais être publiée ! Oh mon Dieu, Edward ! Je ne le crois pas ! Je vais être publiée !

-Je suis si fier de toi mon ange ! Par contre, il y a quelque chose qui me turlupine, répliqua-t-il en se dégageant doucement de son étreinte afin de pouvoir croiser les yeux chocolat de sa bien-aimée.

-Quoi ? s'inquiéta Bella.

-Isabella Masen ? rit-il faisant rougir la demoiselle. Je croyais que l'on ne se mariait que dans trois semaines, à moins que tu ne sois déjà mariée à un de mes frères ou cousins que je croyais inexistants.

-Idiot, sourit-elle, lis la dédicace, tu comprendras.

Edward fit ce qu'elle lui demanda et lu ces quelques lignes qui le touchèrent au plus profond de son cœur :

°**.**°

_A l'Homme de ma vie,_

_qui as réussit à m'ouvrir au monde et à me faire découvrir l'Amour, le vrai._

_Sans toi, je ne serais pas celle que je suis._

_Je t'appartiens, pour toujours._

_Je t'aime_

°**.**°

Aucun autre mot n'était nécessaire.

Ils s'aimaient et c'était ce qui comptait à leurs yeux.

***OoO***

Dire que Bella était angoissée était un ENORME euphémisme. Elle était tellement stressée qu'elle avait fait plusieurs crises d'angoisses, malgré les conseils de Carlisle.

Et oui, le samedi quatorze juillet 2012 était enfin arrivé au grand dam de Bella qui commençait à douter. Pas de son amour pour Edward car elle l'aimait à en perdre la raison, mais du mariage en lui-même. Pourquoi les gens devaient-ils se marier ? Ca ne servait à rien à part payer moins d'impôts et partager le même compte en banque –et encore, ce n'était même pas la peine d'avoir le même nom de famille pour en avoir un.

Elle se remit aussi en question. Pourquoi Edward l'épousait _elle _alors qu'elle était banale, sans grand intérêt et fade contrairement à _lui_, le plus grand avocat de Seattle. Certes, elle était devenue très célèbre grâce à son roman qui était devenu un best-seller en quelques semaines à peine, mais elle doutait. Elle doutait et elle stressait.

-Je l'aime, il m'aime. Je l'aime, il m'aime. On se marie pour officialiser notre amour, répéta-t-elle afin de se calmer.

-Coucou Bella ! s'écria une petite tornade brune. Waouh, tu es magnifique !

La future mariée se retourna vers cette dernière avant de lui sourire chaleureusement, son anxiété momentanément oubliée :

-Alice ! Je suis contente de te voir ! Tu es resplendissante !

Et elle le pensait. Le petit lutin, parce qu'Alice était une personne, certes petite mais surtout dynamique, portait une robe argentée qui cascadait harmonieusement son corps et contrastait très bien avec sa peau blanche et ses courts cheveux noirs parfaitement lissés. Elles s'étaient énormément vu ces dernières semaines, devenant de très bonnes amies, et Bella lui avait même proposé d'être son témoin vu que c'était grâce à elle qu'elle allait épouser l'homme qu'elle aimait de tout son cœur.

-Je vois que tu m'as écouté ! s'exclama joyeusement Alice en pointant son visage non maquillé et ses cheveux seulement bouclés.

-Oui, je t'attendais pour finir de me préparer.

Elles s'aimaient beaucoup toutes les deux et étaient devenues très proches au fil des jours, malgré le fait qu'Alice habitait à New-York et Bella à Seattle, se considérant tout simplement comme des meilleures amies.

C'est donc en bavardant gaiement que l'amie de la fille de Charlie commença à la maquiller puis à la coiffer pour qu'elle soit plus que parfaite en cette magnifique journée d'été.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Charlie les rejoignit, vu que la cérémonie allait bientôt commencé, faisant revenir au galop le stress de Bella. Mais Alice était près d'elle et réussit à la calmer en deux secondes.

Au loin, une mélodie au piano commença.

L'heure était venue.

Edward attendait patiemment devant l'autel.

Il n'avait jamais été aussi pressé de voir une -_cette-_ journée se terminer. Pas qu'elle ne l'enchantait pas, au contraire, mais tout simplement parce qu'il avait hâte de se retrouver seul avec _sa femme._

Dieu, qu'il était content.

Heureux.

Exalté.

Euphorique.

-Tu sais que tu me fais rire avec ton sourire complètement niais collé aux lèvres, le nargua son témoin et seul cousin du côté de son père.

-Le jour où tu te marieras, Jasper, tu comprendras ce que je ressens en ce moment.

-Avec ce qu'il s'est passé avec Maria, je ne suis pas prêt de me marier, le charria le jeune homme.

-L'amour nous tombe dessus sans prévenir, lui dit-il avec sagesse. Et puis, la témoin de Bella est ravissante, vous feriez un beau couple.

-L'amour te monte à la tête, sourit Jasper. Arrête ou bientôt tu vas vouloir ouvrir une agence matrimoniale !

-Mesdames et messieurs, annonça le pasteur Weber, empêchant Edward de répliquer, veuillez garder le silence, la cérémonie va bientôt commencer. Mademoiselle Hale, vous pouvez commencer à jouer.

Edward riva son regard sur les portes de la petite église de Forks qui s'ouvrirent laissant apparaitre une Alice toute souriante, un bouquet de freesia dans les mains.

-Waouh, souffla doucement Jasper.

-L'amour me monte à la tête, hein ? chuchota Edward en fixant son cousin, taquin.

Jasper ne répondit pas, trop ébahit par la vision que lui offrait Alice avant de rougir quand il se rendit compte qu'elle lui souriait, ayant aperçu son trouble.

Puis la marche nuptiale retentit et Edward se tendit d'impatience.

Le moment tant attendu était enfin arrivé : Bella allait enfin devenir sa femme.

Il fixait, en ne cillant que très peu, l'endroit où d'un seul coup, Bella apparut au bras de son père. Elle semblait gênée, vu ses joues rouges, mais elle était plus que parfaite, resplendissante ! Et dès que leurs regards se croisèrent, elle lui accorda un magnifique sourire.

Edward la détailla et la trouva parfaite.

Elle brillait de beauté et de grâce, _elle_ que l'on considérait comme une personne timide, banale et maladroite. Elle s'avança doucement vers lui, _trop lentement _pensa-t-il. Il aurait aimé avancer le temps pour l'avoir enfin à ses côtés, lié à lui _pour toujours._

Bella s'accrocha à son père, anxieuse. Alice venait de remonter l'allée, c'était maintenant son tour. Mais à peine le seuil de la porte franchi, elle retint son souffle d'anticipation.

Elle allait se marier.

Et si Edward ne voulait plus d'elle ? Et si quelqu'un dans l'assistance allait s'opposer à son mariage ? Et si plus tard lui ou elle regretterait le choix qu'ils faisaient en ce jour ?

Des doutes, toujours des doutes.

Mais tout s'envola quand elle releva la tête et croisa le regard de son futur mari. Elle y décelait tant de tendresse, d'amour, d'impatience que tout s'effaça : Ses peurs, ses questions, ses amis, la famille, tout.

Elle aimait Edward.

Et jamais avant ce moment elle ne l'avait trouvé aussi beau dans son costume, aussi resplendissant, aussi envoutant.

C'est à ce moment qu'elle comprit : Ce mariage n'était pas une erreur ou quelque chose qu'elle regrettera dans un futur plus ou moins proche, car _ça avait toujours été Edward et ça sera toujours lui qui détiendra son cœur, pour toujours_.

Seul lui détenait son bonheur, son Amour.

Quand Bella arriva, aux bras de son père, au pied de l'autel, Edward lui tendit sa main. Charlie déposa donc celle de sa fille dessus -donnant silencieusement sa bénédiction- geste symbolique vieux comme le monde. Le jeune homme resserra légèrement l'étreinte avant de replonger ses yeux dans les prunelles chocolatées de sa future femme.

Et ils se coupèrent du monde.

Plus rien ne comptait à part la présence de sa moitié.

Ils n'entendirent pas les sanglots de la plupart des femmes de l'assistance.

Ils ne virent pas les regards tendres qu'échangeaient leurs témoins.

Ils ne sentirent pas la présence des autres hormis celle de la personne en face d'eux.

-Edward Anthony Masen, voulez-vous prendre Isabella Marie Swan, ici présente, pour épouse ?

-Oui, je le veux, asséna-t-il solennellement en glissant l'alliance au doigt de Bella, que lui présentait Jasper.

-Isabella Marie Swan, voulez-vous prendre Edward Anthony Masen, ici présent, pour époux ?

-Oui, je le veux, répondit-elle, les larmes aux yeux, tout en faisant de même avec la bague que lui donnait Alice.

-Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je vous déclare mari et femme. Edward, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

-Avec joie, dit-il avant de poser délicatement ses mains sur les joues de _sa femme_ et de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes avec une extrême douceur.

_Sienne_. Elle était _sienne._

_Pour toujours._

Bella n'en revenait pas. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues avant d'être séchées par _son mari_. Edward était _sien._ Personne ne le lui enlèvera. Ils resteraient ensemble _pour toujours._

Le couple sortit de leur bulle de bonheur afin de le partager avec leurs proches qui vinrent les féliciter avant de se diriger vers la sortie où une belle Mercedes, celle de Carlisle, attendait les jeunes mariés afin de les conduire à la villa des Cullen où se déroulerait la réception.

La soirée était forte en émotion.

Tous les invités, en dehors des parents de nos tourtereaux qui furent extatiques face à l'évènement auquel ils venaient d'assister, avaient été heureux d'assister au mariage du renfermé et ronchon Edward Masen et de la timide et maladroite Bella Swan. Eux qui n'en avait pas cru leurs yeux en voyant le faire-part d'invitation à leur mariage, avait été agréablement surpris des changements opérés chez leurs amis et enchantés de leur union.

Un tintement se fit entendre : Alice, assise à la droite de Bella, se leva après avoir reposé son verre et la fourchette qu'elle avait utilisé pour attirer l'attention des invités sur elle :

-Mesdames et messieurs, bonsoir ! s'exclama-t-elle, enjouée. Tout d'abord, j'espère que vous profitez bien de la bonne nourriture que vous mangez car elle a coûté cher à nos deux amoureux !

L'assistance rit avant de reporter leur attention au petit lutin tandis que Jasper la couvait des yeux :

-Personne, à part Edward et Bella ne me connait vraiment ici et pourtant, je suis celle qui les as fait se rencontrer il y a maintenant quatre ans. En effet, je suis -entre autres- la directrice des relations humaines du site internet _« Aider-les-personnes-timides-et-coincées .com » _et j'ai, un beau jour du mois de juin 2008, reçus plusieurs e-mails avant que deux demandes ne m'interpellent : Celle de Bella et d'Edward. L'instinct me poussait à les faire se rencontrer et même si vous voyez aujourd'hui le résultat, beaucoup me diront certainement que ce n'était qu'un coup de chance. Seulement, peu de gens savent qu'ils étaient destinés à se rencontrer, à être ensemble. Qui d'entre vous savait que la famille d'Edward et le père de Bella vivait dans la même ville, cette ville où nous sommes tous réunit ce soir ? De plus, quand vous les regardez, vous ne voyez que l'Amour qu'ils se portent, la joie qui les envahit parce qu'ils sont ensemble. Maintenant, ils sont mariés et nous font rêver, car l'Amour, le vrai –comme le leur- ne nous tombe dessus que lorsque nous ne nous y attendons le moins. Mes chers Monsieur et Madame Masen, je vous souhaite tous mes vœux de bonheur mes chéris, vous le méritez grandement ! Santé !

-Santé ! scanda le reste des invités avant que tout le monde ne boivent une petite gorgé d'un très bon champagne.

-Bonsoir à tous, salua Jasper en se levant à son tour. Je ne vais pas vous empêcher longtemps de manger ce bon dessert que nos amoureux nous ont servis, mais en tant que témoin, je tiens moi aussi à faire un petit discours. Je connais Edward depuis qu'il est né. Je suis, en effet, son cousin préféré –le seul fils de la sœur de son père- et j'ai eu plein de fois l'occasion de le voir, de lui parler, de me chamailler avec lui. Jusqu'à ses seize ans, c'était un garçon joyeux, épanoui, ouvert aux autres, mais le décès de ses parents l'a renfermé et rendu grognon –surtout envers les femmes qui le draguaient ouvertement, à son plus grand désespoir. Maintenant, il s'est trouvé une vraie raison de vivre _pleinement_ sa vie : Isabella Swan, maintenant Masen. Jamais je n'aurais cru que l'Amour pouvait changé un homme, pouvait le rendre aussi heureux et aussi épanoui que l'est dorénavant mon cher _Eddy_ depuis qu'il a trouvé son _âme sœur._ Alors le voir en vrai, de mes propres yeux, me met du baume au cœur et me fait espérer. Peut-être que dans quelques mois, années, je me retrouverais moi aussi la corde au cou, mais je m'y plongerais corps et âme car je vois comment ça a rendu Edward heureux. Alors Bella, ma chère Bella, je te remercie d'exister, d'avoir insufflé tant de joie mais surtout d'amour à mon cousin. Bienvenue dans la famille !

-Santé ! scanda de nouveau la foule tandis que Bella se leva pour prendre Jasper dans ses bras afin de le remercier.

L'heure de danser vint ensuite et c'est avec une joie non dissimulée qu'Edward tira gentiment sa femme sur la piste de danse. Les flashs des appareils photos les mitraillèrent, mais ni l'un, ni l'autre ne le remarqua trop occupé à contempler sa tendre moitié. Ils s'embrassèrent de temps en temps, de façon passionnée, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'approfondir les baisers, de les savourer devant tout le monde.

-Tu te rends compte que tu as été le premier homme avec qui j'ai dansé, mais aussi le premier homme avec qui je danse en tant que femme mariée ?

-J'espère être le premier et le seul dans tout plein de domaines, pour ne pas dire tous, répliqua-t-il faussement sérieux.

-Je vous aime monsieur Masen.

-Je vous aime aussi madame Masen, _pour toujours._

***OoO***

Edward et Bella étaient mariés depuis bientôt un an.

Une année de pur bonheur.

Ils avaient d'abord passés une sacrée lune de miel d'un mois dans la plupart des capitales des pays européens : Paris, Londres, Rome, Madrid, Berlin, Athènes, Vienne, Helsinki… où ils alternèrent entre les visites touristiques et les visites approfondies de leurs chambres d'hôtel.

Edward avait d'ailleurs été agréablement surprit lorsqu'un matin, il s'était réveillé nu, les pieds et mains menottés à leur grand lit, Bella assise à califourchon sur lui en train de lui masser le torse avec des huiles essentielles. Mais ce qui lui fit écarquiller les yeux était la tenue qu'elle portait : un ensemble en dentelle bleu et noir ultra sexy composé d'un soutien-gorge push-up et d'un porte-jarretelles -elle n'avait pas mit de string afin de faciliter les futures pénétrations- des bas et des talons aiguilles noirs contrastant avec sa peau diaphane.

Elle était à tomber.

Tout de suite, son sexe se durcit et il voulut la toucher, l'embrasser, mais les menottes l'en empêchèrent :

-Bella, gémit-il, libère-moi s'il te plait.

-Tout d'abord, sourit-elle doucement en plantant délicatement ses ongles sur le torse de son mari, si je t'ai attaché, c'est pour une bonne raison et deuxièmement, c'est madame Masen ou Isabella et non Bella pour ce matin !

Edward était émoustillé par le ton autoritaire qu'avait prit sa femme pour lui parler, mais surtout par le regard empli de désir qui le fixait.

-Sans parler du fait que je souhaite te faire languir, languir encore et encore jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisse plus supporter la pression.

Bella se pencha vers Edward et déposa un sillon de baisers du front de son mari, jusqu'au lobe d'un oreille en passant par sa mâchoire. Elle refusait de l'embrasser sur ses lèvres. Pas maintenant.

Le jeune homme, sentant la frustration augmenter en lui, commença par réflexe à tirer sur ses menottes. Il voulait la toucher, la prendre dans ses bras, la coincer, _elle_, sous lui avant de la torturer comme elle le faisait. Mais il ne le pouvait pas.

Il grogna sous les mélodieux petits rires de sa femme qui fit délicatement onduler ses hanches sur l'érection d'Edward.

Puis, elle posa ses lèvres sur le torse de son mari tout en descendant vers son entrejambe.

Elle admira pendant quelques secondes le membre tendu de son amant avant de commencer à le caresser de sa main.

Edward était à la fois ravi qu'elle s'occupe de son membre tendu de désir, mais ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de gémir le prénom de sa femme tel une supplication lorsqu'elle le prit en bouche avant de le sucer avec langueur. Dieu qu'elle aimait lui prodiguer cette caresse presqu'autant que lui adorait la voir la lui faire !

Mais Edward, lui, voulait être détaché.

Il voulait poser ses mains dans les cheveux de Bella afin de savourer leur douce texture mais surtout pour lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait qu'elle accélère la cadence.

Mais il ne pouvait rien faire à part jurer à voix haute, tout en espérant qu'elle réponde à ses prières.

Mais elle ne le fit pas, bien au contraire.

Ce soir-là Bella voulait prendre son temps, faire patienter son amant de la pire façon qu'il soit.

Quand elle sentit Edward prêt à éjaculer, elle arrêter ses vas-et-viens buccaux avant d'enlever son soutien-gorge et de se caresser les seins sous le regard plus qu'appréciateur de son mari.

Elle se réinstalla confortablement sur son compagnon, posant son intimité plus que trempé sur la verge tendu de ce dernier, sans la faire pénétrer en elle, avant de commencer à se titiller le clitoris.

Bella essaya de ne pas bouger, afin qu'il n'y ait pas de friction entre leurs deux sexes, mais ne pouvait pas tout le temps s'empêcher d'onduler ses hanches de temps en temps.

Edward quant à lui, commençait à ne plus supporter ce qu'il vivait : Il était nu, son sexe tendu à bloc avec sa ravissante épouse en train de se caresser elle-même, à califourchon sur lui dans une tenue plus que provocante. Sans parler qu'il ne pouvait la toucher et qu'il n'avait pas encore gouté ses lèvres pulpeuses à souhait !

_Elle veut me tuer !_

Bella, n'en pouvant plus, non plus, d'attendre s'empala sans préambule sur le membre d'Edward qui jura entre ses dents serrées entre elles. Elle adopta une cadence plutôt soutenue ne prenant pas le temps de savourer la dure présence de son amant en elle ni la peine de le débarrasser de ses menottes.

Très vite, l'orgasme se construisit dans chacun des deux amants avant que Bella n'atteigne en première les portes du paroxysme.

Sentir les parois intimes de cette dernière se resserrer autour de lui, fit jouir Edward qui cria le prénom de sa femme qui venait de retomber lourdement sur lui avant d'essayer de reprendre son souffle.

A chaque étreinte, le plaisir atteint semblait plus fort que le précédent, plus passionné. C'était indescriptible tout autant que l'amour qu'ils se portaient l'un à l'autre qui ne cessait de grandir de jour en jour.

-Bella, tu peux me détacher maintenant ? lui demanda-t-il après avoir calmé les battements de son cœur. Bella ? insista-t-il, n'obtenant pas de réponse de sa part.

Il ne comprit pas de suite que sa femme s'était endormie paisiblement sur lui, épuisée par l'orgasme fulgurant qui l'avait envahit. Se fut seulement lorsqu'il entendit et sentit la calme respiration et les battements de son cœur battre de façon régulière qu'il saisit.

Il était voué à rester attaché au lit jusqu'au réveil de Bella.

Bien évidemment, il eut des bleus aux poignets et aux chevilles, mais ce qu'il avait vécu en valait largement la peine alors il ne s'en plaignit pas, se promettant par contre de faire subir cette douce torture à sa femme quand il mettra la main sur ses menottes.

Il y eut donc beaucoup de souvenirs, de rires, de joies, d'amour mais surtout de plaisirs intenses durant leur lune de miel même si les mimiques de l'un faisait le bonheur de l'autre.

Edward, par exemple, adorait voir le visage surprit et curieux de sa Bella lorsqu'elle observait les monuments historiques et les différents paysages qu'ils croisaient.

Bella aimait la fausse attitude blasé de son mari, attitude dont les prunelles émeraude qui brillaient d'impatience, de bonheur le trahissait.

Evidemment, leur retour à leur routine quotidienne avait été dur à reprendre surtout en repensant à leur merveilleux voyage en Europe, mais rien n'entachait leur amour. Ils s'aimaient toujours de la même flamme qu'au début de leur relation, se crêpaient le chignon pour des futilités : Jalousie, divergence d'opinions concernant de simples achats ou sur leurs équipes de base-ball préférés… Seul un sujet les opposait grandement :

Edward voulait un enfant, mais Bella ne se sentait pas encore prête à en avoir.

Certes, Edward ne la forçait pas à arrêter la pilule contraceptive –ou n'essaya pas de les trafiquer pour en annuler les effets- mais il lui en parlait de temps en temps. De plus en plus souvent même, jusqu'à ce que Bella en ait tellement marre et lui criât d'arrêter de tenter de la faire changer d'avis à ce sujet.

Depuis cette dispute, le jeune Masen essaya de relativiser. Après tout, ce n'était pas en la saoulant qu'il allait calmer les peurs de sa femme, bien au contraire. Sans ajouter qu'il devait lui laisser faire ce choix d'elle-même, vu qu'elle connaissait désormais ses rêves d'enfants.

Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que plus les mois passaient, plus Bella y réfléchissait sérieusement.

A partir du moment où Edward avait arrêté de parler de son envie d'avoir des bébés, elle avait comprit qu'il manquait quelque chose dans la vie d'Edward et donc dans la sienne. Oui, elle avait été rassuré de ne plus voir son mari remettre sur le tapis ce sujet, mais elle voyait très clairement qu'il continuait à s'accrocher à ce rêve : Il se perdait de temps en temps dans ses pensées, souriait quelque peu en regardant le piano, la chambre d'ami qui servait pour le moment de bureau, caressait un peu trop longuement le ventre toujours plat de sa femme après leurs étreintes.

Alors elle se remettait en question et comprit à ce moment-là que seul le fait de ne pas pouvoir être une bonne mère pour son enfant lui faisait peur. Après tout, elle avait beau avoir joué le rôle de la maman avec Renée, ce n'était pas la même chose de s'occuper d'un bébé que d'une adulte d'une trentaine d'années.

Oui, mais cette fois, elle ne serait pas toute seule. Il y avait Edward à ajouter dans l'équation et cela la rassurait grandement.

Puis, plus les jours passaient, plus elle aussi commençait à vouloir des enfants.

Elle voyait des petits Edward qui gambaderaient dans l'appartement. Elle se voyait leurs raconter des histoires, dessiner avec eux tandis que son mari jouerait du piano avant de leur apprendre à en jouer quelques années plus tard. Il faudrait penser à déménager dans une maison avec un assez grand terrain afin de pouvoir installer une balançoire, une piscine, acheter un chien peut-être.

C'est pourquoi Bella décida donc de prendre rendez-vous chez son gynécologue, début mai, afin de laisser son corps s'habituer à reprendre un cycle normal, sans contraception, avant d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Edward comme cadeau pour ses vingt-six ans, le vingt juin suivant.

Seulement, quelques jours avant l'anniversaire de son mari, elle fit un malaise et fut emmenée à l'hôpital.

Bella pensait que son évanouissement était lié à son coup de colère contre le service imprimerie de la maison d'édition où elle travaillait car ils avaient accumulés beaucoup de retard -sans parler du fait qu'elle n'avait pas mangé au déjeuner, la rendant plus fatiguée et stressée qu'à l'accoutumé- vu qu'elle s'était évanouie peu de temps après avoir haussé la voix, mais le médecin lui annonça une sacrée nouvelle en six mots :

-Félicitation madame Masen, vous êtes enceinte !

-Je… Vous… Vous êtes sûr ? balbutia-t-elle sous le choc de la nouvelle.

-Le test urinaire est positif, mais pour que l'on soit sûr à cent pour cent, nous allons vous faire une petite échographie, ça vous évitera d'attendre trois quatre jours le résultat des tests sanguins.

C'est ainsi que la jeune femme âgé de vingt-cinq ans et demi se retrouva allongée sur la table d'auscultation du médecin qui s'occupait d'elle. Elle releva son haut et baissa quelque peu son pantalon afin que le docteur ne soit pas gêné lors de sa consultation.

Bella regarda l'écran où était retranscrit l'échographie et fut surprise de voir une petite bulle avec pleins de points bizarres entourant une grosse tache ?

-Vous êtes bien enceinte, madame Masen, sourit le médecin. Vous attendez même des jumeaux.

-Deux bébés ? s'exclama Bella.

-Et oui, des jumeaux puisque je perçois très distinctement deux fœtus. Ce sont même de faux jumeaux. Vous voyez, expliqua-t-il en faisant le tour des deux poches du doigt en touchant l'écran, vous avez dû libérer deux ovules, voire plus, qui ont tous les deux été fécondés, et là, continua-t-il, se sont les deux placentas.

-Oh mon dieu, murmura Bella encore choquée.

-Vous voulez entendre leurs cœurs ?

-Ce n'est pas trop tôt pour ça ? demanda la jeune femme.

Pour toute réponse, il déposa le stéréoscope électronique sur son ventre et chercha les fœtus afin d'en écouter les cœurs qui résonna dans la pièce où ils étaient.

Bella en pleura d'émotion.

Elle attendait deux bébés.

Elle allait être maman.

Edward allait être papa.

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

Elle allait être maman !

Edward allait être papa !

Ils allaient être parents !

-Vous allez bien ? s'inquiéta le médecin en voyant le teint déjà blanc de Bella virer au pâle.

-Je… C'est… Tout va bien, souffla-t-elle, c'est juste le choc de la nouvelle.

-Dans tous les cas, vous devez vous reposez, éviter tout ce qui pourrait vous stressez. Et prenez rendez-vous avec votre gynécologue afin qu'il fasse l'examen complet du premier trimestre. Encore toutes mes félicitations madame, finit-il en lui tendant les diverses échographies qu'il lui avait imprimé.

-Euh… Merci ?

Le docteur rit doucement en voyant sa patiente encore sous le choc de la nouvelle avant de la laisser seule.

Seule avec ses doutes.

Seule avec ses angoisses revenues au galop.

Seule avec sa certitude : Elle était enceinte.

Bella posa son regard sur les échographies et esquissa un léger sourire.

Elle était enceinte.

Elle allait être maman.

Edward allait être papa.

Ils allaient être parents.

Ils allaient avoir des petits Edward ou des petits Bella ou un de chaque voire un sacré mélange d'eux deux.

Elle prenait enfin conscience de la réalité qui se dessina sous ses yeux et sentit la joie l'envahir.

Son cœur lui semblait même grossir afin de pouvoir accueillir en lui l'amour qu'elle portait désormais à ses deux enfants.

Elle rentra chez elle, dans un état second. Elle cacha juste ses échographies dans une enveloppe qu'elle glissa dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet.

_Ca fera un sacré cadeau d'anniversaire !_ pensa la jeune fille dans un sourire.

Elle ne savait pas si elle allait pouvoir tenir trois jours avant de l'annoncer à Edward. Déjà qu'elle s'était emportée pour si peu à son boulot, elle avait peur de la réaction de son mari face à ses changements d'humeur, ou autres conséquences de sa grossesse.

-Ca va Bella ? s'inquiéta Edward qui venait d'arriver à l'appartement avant de voir sa femme assise sur leur canapé, en larmes sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

-Oui, oui, rassura-t-elle du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Un coup de fatigue.

-Tu m'as fais peur ! s'exclama-t-il. Ca fait cinq minutes que je suis arrivé et que je t'appelle sans que tu ne me répondes. Tu étais complètement figée et tes larmes m'ont inquiétés.

-Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle en essuyant ses joues. Il y a juste trop de pression au boulot en ce moment. On prend énormément de retard dans la publication d'un roman prometteur et ça me met les nerfs en pelotes.

-Viens là ma chérie, je vais te faire un petit massage.

-Tu es un amour, souffla-t-elle en sentant les mains magique de son mari dans son dos. Tu as passé une bonne journée au cabinet ?

-Ca va plutôt bien. Angela a fait un excellent boulot face au juge Alistair aujourd'hui, malgré que Ben l'ait pas mal aidé dans le montage du dossier.

-Il n'a toujours pas osé lui demander d'aller boire un café avec lui ? sourit Bella.

-C'est pour bientôt je pense. Je n'arrête pas de menacer Ben de lui refiler pleins de dossiers bidons s'il ne bougeait pas son cul et je pense que ça le fera réagir quand il s'apercevra que je ne plaisantais pas, s'amusa Edward.

-J'aime votre esprit sournois et manipulateur, monsieur Masen.

-Je t'aime_ toi_, mon ange.

***OoO***

On était enfin le vingt juin, soit trois jours après que Bella ait apprit sa grossesse.

Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas avoir peur d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle à son mari, mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher. Elle se rongeait les ongles, avait des petits coups de fatigues, des petites crises de larmes… Elle s'était même réveillée avec les fameuses nausées matinaux qui avaient inquiétés Edward.

-Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir aller voir un médecin ?

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est qu'une gastroentérite, ça va passer !

_Une gastroentérite ? La bonne blague !* _ironisa intérieurement Bella.

-Tu es sûre ? Je te trouve bizarre depuis deux trois jours, mon ange. Tu ne devrais pas attendre avant de consulter un médecin, tu pourrais très bien couver quelque chose de plus grave.

_De plus grave, oui, mais pas dans le sens où tu le crois, _continua-t-elle intérieurement.

-Promis, j'irai voir un docteur, mais demain. Aujourd'hui, nous allons fêter tes vingt-six ans, mon chéri et je ne veux manquer ça pour rien au monde, continua-t-elle en l'embrassant.

-Si tes vomissements perdurent, parles-en à Carlisle, il se fera une joie de t'examiner.

-Oui papa ! scanda-t-elle avant de rougir.

Bella ne voulait pas lui annoncer de cette manière, alors elle fonça rapidement vers leur chambre afin de se préparer pour leur journée à Forks, mais surtout pour éviter qu'Edward ne lui pose des questions sur les causes de ses rougissements plutôt inhabituels.

Mais Edward était perdu dans ses pensées. Le _« Oui papa ! »_ de sa femme lui avait rappelé à quel point il voulait des enfants et il sentit la déception envahir son être. Il approchait de la trentaine et n'était toujours pas père.

Oui, il comprenait les réactions de Bella face à ce projet.

Oui, il pouvait bien patienter.

Mais il avait peur que le jour où Bella se décide ne soit trop tard.

Après tout, ne disait-on pas que des grossesses après quarante ans avaient des facteurs plus élevés de risques de complications ?

_Quarante ans ?!_ pensa-t-il horrifié. _J'aurais soixante ans quand il atteindra la vingtaine ! Et s'il attends les quarante ans à son tour pour avoir un enfant, j'en aurais quatre-vingt lorsque je verrais mes premiers petits-enfants, si je suis encore vivant à cet âge…_

C'est décidé, Edward se promit de remettre le sujet « avoir un bébé avec la femme de sa vie » sur le tapi dès qu'ils rentreraient de Forks ! Après tout, il se devait de lui expliquer les problèmes qu'elle et le bébé pouvait encourir si elle attendait trop longtemps, n'est-ce pas ?

-Bonjour les enfants ! les accueillit Esmé lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la villa des Cullen. Comment allez-vous ?

-Bonjour Esmé ! salua Bella en lui faisant la bise. Nous allons très bien et toi ?

-Oh, aussi bien que des jeunes gens d'une quarantaine d'années ! plaisanta-t-elle. Bonne anniversaire mon Edward ! Alors, qu'est-ce que ça te fais d'avoir vingt-six ans ?

-Je me sens vieux ! se plaignit-il.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est que le début ! Bientôt tu auras trente ans, puis quarante, des cheveux blanc, de l'arthrite, une canne pour t'aider à marcher, des lunettes pour t'aider à mieux voir ta femme…

C'est en riant fortement que Bella Esmé et Edward –qui repensait encore et encore à son futur projet de bébés- se rendirent sur la terrasse des Cullen où les attendaient Carlisle, Charlie, mais aussi Renée et Phil qui s'étaient déplacés de Phoenix sous la demande de Bella.

C'est tous ensembles qu'ils passèrent un bon après-midi à parler, rire, nager dans la piscine.

Evidemment, Esmé avait fait une magnifique forêt noire, le gâteau préféré de son neveu, et ils le dégustèrent après qu'Edward ait fait son vœu : _« Je souhaite devenir papa avant mes trente ans »._

Puis vint le moment de l'ouverture des cadeaux.

Charlie lui avait offert une grande canne à pêche afin qu'Edward l'accompagne de temps en temps pêcher avec Carlisle, pour ne pas dire que c'était le symbole des futurs journées entre hommes que les deux patriarches voulaient mettre en place dans un futur proche.

Carlisle et Esmé avaient organisés un voyage à Chicago afin que leur neveu puisse s'y rendre et montrer à Bella d'où il était originaire.

Renée et Phil lui avaient offerts deux billets pour le prochain match de baseball de ce dernier qui se déroulerait en Arizona.

Edward était en train de remercier tout le monde quand il vit une Bella toute timide s'approcher de lui avant de lui tendre une enveloppe marron format A4.

-Ca y est, ta maison d'édition vas enfin publier ton dernier livre ? lui demanda-t-il en souriant.

-Ouvre et tu verras, lui répondit-elle en se mordant la lèvre, la panique refaisant soudainement surface.

Edward, le sourire toujours aux lèvres, s'empara de l'enveloppe avant de l'ouvrir et de sortir des échographies.

Son sourire se figea.

Il regarda, perplexe ce qu'il avait sous les yeux et mit exactement douze secondes avant de comprendre ce qu'il voyait.

La surprise envahit ses traits, mais aucune autre émotion ne trahissait l'incrédulité, la joie, la peur, le bonheur qui se livraient bataille à l'intérieur de son être.

Ca ne pouvait pas être possible ! Elle était sous pilule contraceptive. Ca devait être sa façon de lui dire qu'elle était prête à avoir des enfants, mais pourquoi son nom était inscrit en haut de chaque échographie alors qu'il comprenait que ces images représentaient des images de fœtus ? Elle était enceinte ?

-Je sais que tu dois m'en vouloir de ne t'avoir rien dit, commença rapidement Bella, interprétant mal le silence de son mari, mais je n'ai arrêté la pilule que le mois dernier. Je voulais te faire la surprise aujourd'hui afin que l'on commence les _vrais_ essais ce soir, sans qu'on attendent que mon corps se réhabitue à ne plus avoir sa dose d'hormones m'empêchant d'ovuler mais… Voilà, je… Edward, tu vas être papa ! Euh… pas exactement, s'emmêla la jeune fille. Enfin si on va être parents, mais j'attends… des jumeaux. De faux jumeaux et…

Elle ne put finir son discours qu'Edward l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

Il n'en revenait pas.

Son vœu avait été réalisé et en moins d'une heure !

Il allait être père !

-Attend, attend, s'exclama-t-il en repensant aux propos de sa femme. Tu as dit des jumeaux ? De faux jumeaux ? On va avoir deux bébés ? C'est pour ça que t'étais pas bien ces derniers jours ? C'était pas une gastroentérite ?

Bella rit aux éclats, toute angoisse disparut face à la joie qu'elle voyait chez son mari, rassurée :

-Non ce n'était pas une gastro ! Regarde, lui montra-t-elle sur l'échographie, ça, ça en est un et voici le deuxième ! Et mes vomissements sont dû aux nausées matinaux !

-Oh, mon Dieu ! On va être parent ! dit-il en serrant fortement Bella contre lui. Je suis si heureux, mon ange !

-Je t'aime, lui souffla-t-elle avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ils étaient tellement enfermés dans leur bulle qui ne virent pas les larmes de joies de Renée et Esmé, le regard abasourdi de Charlie et celui entendu de Carlisle et Phil.

La famille allait s'agrandir !

***OoO***

-Vous vous trouvez dans un grand salon de vingt-cinq mètres carrés, très illuminé, comme vous pouvez le constater, grâce à l'immense baie vitrée qui donne sur les six cent mètres carrés de terrain que l'arrière de la maison possède, détailla l'agent immobilière. La cuisine toute aménagée se trouve à votre droite et en face de nous se trouve la porte menant à la buanderie puis au garage ainsi que l'escalier pour l'étage où se situe les quatre chambres de taille moyenne et une salle de bain. Bien évidemment vous avez des toilettes au rez-de-chaussée ainsi qu'au niveau supérieur.

Edward et Bella, étaient à peine sortis de leur rendez-vous chez le gynécologue qu'ils avaient décidés, d'un simple regard échangé, qu'ils allaient déménager dans une maison.

Leur appartement était certes très spacieux, sécurisé, proche de tout –école, parc, crèche…- mais il manquait, entre autres, une chambre. De plus, voir leurs enfants, entendre leurs cœurs battre donnait au jeune couple l'envie de bien faire les choses pour eux : Avoir leur propre maison dans une plus petite ville que Seattle, un petit terrain où leurs bambins pourraient s'amuser sous leur œil vigilent, bref, une vie beaucoup plus tranquille et plus familiale que celle qu'ils avaient dans la grande capitale de l'Etat de Washington.

D'ailleurs, heureusement que Bella et Edward le faisaient pour leurs enfants car ils commencèrent à en avoir marre de visiter des dizaines et des dizaines de maisons sans qu'aucune d'entre elles ne leur plaise.

Au final, ils choisirent une maison de Redmond, celle avec la grande baie vitrée dans le salon, et commencèrent à y emménager deux semaines plus tard avec l'aide de Jasper, Emmett McCarty l'ami d'Edward et le patron du bar où il aimait se rendre, Rosalie Hale, la petite-amie de ce dernier et Alice Brandon qui avait décidé de vivre à Seattle afin de commencer une nouvelle vie –pour ne pas dire qu'elle désirait se rapprocher du cousin du mari de Bella qui était un grand psychiatre de la capitale de l'Etat de Washington.

Bien évidemment, seulement les hommes s'occupaient du déménagement. En effet, parce que Bella était à plus de deux mois de grossesse, qu'elle avait des nausées et qu'elle fatiguait très vite vu qu'elle mangeait peu, Edward l'obligea à rester assise et employa même Alice et Rosalie afin de veiller sur elle, au plus grand mécontentement de sa femme qui fulminait dans son coin.

Les deux femmes essayèrent de calmer la colère de Bella en lui parlant des jumeaux qui grandissaient dans son ventre et même si au début elle grinçait des dents, au bout de plusieurs minutes elles en discutèrent toutes les trois de bons cœur, malgré que la jeune Masen réservait à son mari un petit savon dont il s'en souviendra toute sa vie !

Bien évidemment, la dispute eu lieu, mais Edward –comprenant qu'elle réagissait ainsi à cause de sa grossesse- préféra ne rien répliquer et la laisser déballer ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, malgré qu'il considérait la moitié de ses propos complètement absurdes. Après tout, il n'allait pas la forcer à rester à la maison quand il ira choisir puis acheter les chambres de leurs enfants ! Il voulait son avis, contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait.

-D'ailleurs, coupa calmement Edward en passant une main dans ses cheveux désordonnés afin de ne pas laisser apparaitre sa frustration face à la réaction de sa femme, en parlant des chambres de nos enfants, nous irons tous les deux dès que nous saurons le sexe de nos bébés, ça te convient ?

Et comme par magie, Bella pleura à chaudes larmes avant de sauter dans les bras de son mari afin de le remercier de l'attention qu'il lui portait mais aussi à leurs enfants, tandis que lui maudissait les foutues sautes d'humeurs de son épouse.

***OoO***

Le premier trimestre de la grossesse de Bella se passa jusqu'à présent sans trop d'encombres. Bien évidemment, à cause des nausées qui l'empêchait de manger correctement, elle avait perdu cinq kilos mais avait dorénavant retrouver son appétit et avait moins de sautes d'humeurs pour la plus grande joie d'Edward.

Cependant, une autre faim commençait à grandir en Bella et c'est à cause de cet appétit qu'elle se retrouvait aux urgences en ce samedi matin du mois de septembre.

En effet, après s'être réveillée aux aurores parce qu'elle avait un petit creux, Bella était allée aux toilettes et s'aperçut du sang qu'il y avait dans sa culotte. Elle avait donc hurlé le prénom d'Edward qui, paniqué, s'était levé en sursaut et avait courut jusqu'aux côtés de sa femme qui pleurait sans s'arrêter tout en sanglotant que leurs enfants étaient morts. Elle commençait même à faire une crise d'angoisse avant qu'il ne réussisse à la calmer en lui disant qu'ils allaient de suite à l'hôpital et qu'il fallait qu'elle respire profondément et doucement car le stress n'était pas bon pour les bébés, qu'ils allaient bien, qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'inquiète.

Mais au fond de lui, Edward angoissait. Il savait très bien qu'avoir des saignements durant une grossesse n'était pas bon signe surtout que la veille, quand Bella l'avait vivement chevauchée afin d'arriver plus rapidement à l'orgasme, elle avait eu d'un seul coup mal au ventre mais ils n'y avaient, ni lui ni elle, pas plus prêtés attention dans le feu de l'action.

Avaient-ils perdus leurs bébés ?

Allaient-ils bien ?

Etaient-ils morts ?

Edward ne pouvait s'empêcher de passer et repasser ses mains dans ses cheveux désordonnés tellement il paniquait. Il essayait de ne rien laisser transparaitre à Bella afin de ne pas l'angoisser plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà, mais c'était dur. Seul le fait de voir encore le ventre rond de sa femme le rassurait quelque peu, même si ça ne laisser rien présager de bon ou de mauvais sur la santé de ses enfants.

Très vite, ils arrivèrent aux urgences de l'hôpital de Seattle mais durent patienter plusieurs heures avant qu'un gynécologue ne les emmène faire une échographie.

Bella pleurait silencieusement dans les bras de son mari. Elle aussi se souvenait de la douleur au ventre qu'elle avait dû supporter quelques secondes durant leur étreinte et se sentait coupable d'avoir augmenté la cadence et la force de leur rapport.

Ses bébés étaient décédés par sa faute !

-C'est ma faute s'ils sont morts ! balbutia Bella. C'est de ma faute !

-Non Bella ! dit Edward d'une voix douce et rassurante. Ils ne sont pas morts, tu m'entends ? Ils ne sont pas morts et ce n'est pas de ta faute s'il y a un problème.

-C'est moi qui tenais les rênes lorsque nous avons fait l'amour hier. C'est moi qui ait augmenté le rythme et c'est moi qui était trop brusque dans nos mouvements.

-Chut ma chérie, souffla Edward qui sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux face à la détresse de sa femme mélangé à son angoisse. Attends le diagnostic du médecin avant d'imaginer le pire, je t'en supplie.

Bella respira profondément afin de se donner du courage et essuya ses larmes avant qu'un homme ne vienne vers la salle d'attente où ils se trouvaient :

-Madame Masen ?

Edward passa son bras autour de la taille de sa femme afin de l'aider à se lever et de suivre le gynécologue avant de lui expliquer la raison de leurs venues ainsi que les causes possibles des saignements :

-Effectivement, approuva le médecin après avoir prit quelques secondes pour regarder l'écran de contrôle de l'échographie qu'il était en train de faire, je suis du même avis que vous concernant la cause : Les rapports sexuels sont certes autorisés durant une grossesse mais il faut éviter d'y aller trop fort, surtout lorsque l'on attend des jumeaux. Cependant, il ne faut pas vous inquiétez, rassura-t-il, vous n'avez qu'un tout petit décollement au niveau du placenta de votre petit garçon –donc pas de gros risques de fausses couches- qui se résorbera très vite à la seule condition que vous restiez tout le temps allongée, madame Masen.

-Un… Un petit garçon ? balbutia Bella tandis qu'Edward gardait la bouche ouverte, sous le choc.

-Oui, acquiesça le gynécologue. Vous attendez un petit garçon et une petite fille. Et ils ont l'air en parfaite santé vu le bon développement de leur corps mais aussi par les mouvements qu'ils font ! Dans quelques temps, vous pourrez les sentir bouger et taper dans votre ventre et quand ça arrivera, vous aurez hâte qu'ils sortent, croyez-en mon expérience !

-Un garçon et une fille ? s'écria la jeune femme, ahurie.

-Et oui, je vois très bien leurs sexes, il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus ! rit-il. Dans tous les cas, je vous recommande vivement de rester tout le temps allongée, de ne vous lever et marcher le plus rarement possible –pour prendre votre douche, aller aux toilettes. Evitez même les longs trajets, et les inutiles, en voiture et tout s'arrangera d'ici un bon mois. D'ici là, il va falloir serrer la ceinture ! Aucun rapport n'est toléré tant que le décollement du placenta de votre fils ne sera pas totalement résorbé ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

-Oui monsieur, sourit Bella, soulagée.

-Le décollement aura des répercussions sur nos enfants ? demanda Edward qui sembla sortir de sa léthargie.

-Tant que vous suivez mes consignes jusqu'au rétablissement de votre femme, ils n'y a aucun risque.

-Mais après on pourra reprendre nos _activités nocturnes _? questionna Bella en rougissant.

Le gynécologue essaya de réprimer son fou rire mais Edward ne se retint pas, connaissant le côté fougueux mais surtout gourmand de sa femme :

-Oui madame Masen, ne vous inquiétez pas, seulement, il va falloir y aller plus doucement les prochaines fois pour éviter d'autres décollements, d'accord ?

-Parfaitement !

C'est donc avec un immense soulagement que le jeune couple rentra chez eux, dans leur maison à Redmond. Bella n'arrivait pas à enlever le sourire béat qu'elle avait aux lèvres tant la joie de ne pas avoir perdu ses enfants était grande. Edward, lui, commençait déjà à songer à leurs prénoms vu que maintenant ils connaissaient les sexes des bébés, mais ne trouvait pas beaucoup de prénoms qui lui plaisait réellement.

Bien sûr, Bella dû supporter le comportement ultra-protecteur de son mari qui l'empêchait de tout faire, même de se doucher en insistant pour que se soit lui qui la lave pendant qu'elle serait en position semi-allongée !

Bref, elle commença à ne plus supporter son attitude et remercia le ciel de pouvoir travailler chez elle. En effet, vu son état, la maison d'édition voulait qu'elle s'arrête complètement de travailler, mais Bella piqua une petite crise de colère –ou de frustration- en leur répliquant qu'elle pouvait très bien lire allongée et qu'Edward pouvait se charger de lui apporter les manuscrits avant de leur ramener.

Au final, les patrons de la jeune femme acceptèrent cet arrangement et Bella put continuer à travailler tout en restant allongée, même si elle avait les nerfs en pelote de ne pouvoir plus rien faire.

Se fut dur pour elle de dépendre de quelqu'un alors qu'elle n'aimait pas ça, qu'elle avait l'habitude de s'occuper de tout, même si elle vivait avec Edward depuis plus de cinq ans.

Mais d'un autre côté, elle essayait de canaliser sa frustration en se disant qu'elle le faisait afin d'éviter d'éventuelles complications, déjà qu'ils n'y étaient pas passés loin avec le décollement…

Quelques temps plus tard, le couple Masen eurent même la surprise de voir Esmé et Carlisle déménager à Redmond tandis que ce dernier s'était fait muté à l'hôpital de Seattle et que son épouse ait délégué momentanément ses responsabilités à Kate, son assistante, car la tante d'Edward voulait se rapprocher de son neveu et de sa nièce par alliance afin de pouvoir seconder cette dernière dans sa grossesse.

Ce qu'Esmé ne disait pas c'était qu'elle avait eu énormément peur de ce qui était arrivé à Bella et souhaitait donc tout faire pour que la femme d'Edward puisse avoir une grossesse sereine, mais surtout avoir de la compagnie pendant que son mari travaillait.

-Mais je peux très bien m'occuper de ça ! s'écria Bella en voyant Esmé en train de lancer un programme de lavage de la machine à linge. Déjà que vous avez quittés Forks et que vous venez me rendre visite tous les jours, je ne peux pas accepter que vous soyez ma femme de ménage !

-Bella, soupira Esmé réprobatrice. Ai-je déjà fait quelque chose contre mon gré ?

-Non, mais…

-Bella, coupa-t-elle, il faut que tu comprennes bien quelque chose. Tu sais, Carlisle et moi voulions un enfant mais je suis devenue stérile à la suite d'une opération chirurgicale. Bref, tout comme Edward, j'ai aussi perdu mes parents très jeune et je n'avais que ma sœur ainée pour veiller sur moi, cependant, après avoir rencontré Edward Masen Senior, elle est partie vivre à Chicago avec lui et ont formés une famille. Carlisle est en froid avec son père qui voulait qu'il devienne lui aussi pasteur, mais il a préféré se tourner vers la médecine. A cause de ce choix, nous n'avons plus aucun contact avec eux et quand je me suis retrouvée seule face à ma détresse, à la villa de Forks, je suis facilement tombée en dépression. Et je ne veux pas que ça t'arrive, car c'est très dur de s'en remettre, de ne plus se sentir surpasser par les évènements, de se sentir coupable de ne pouvoir arriver à rien…

Esmé se tût brusquement, en proie à ses souvenirs d'antan.

-Comment t'en es-tu sortie ?

-Grâce à Edward, sourit-elle. Le voir, lui, pas plus haut que trois pommes, ses cheveux déjà désordonnés, ses yeux émeraudes brillants de joie et d'excitation, sa bonne humeur à toute épreuve m'a redonné l'envie de vivre pleinement ma vie. Certes, j'étais devenue stérile, mais Carlisle était toujours à mes côtés, je voyais ma sœur de temps en temps malgré les kilomètres, mais plus que tout, j'avais un neveu à chouchouter !

-Et bientôt un petit-fils, annonça Bella en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Et bientôt un… un petit-fils ? s'exclama Esmé, surprise.

-Vous êtes comme des parents pour Edward, expliqua Bella sérieusement. Nous en avons discutés tout deux et sommes très rapidement tombés d'accord : Nous souhaiterions que Carlisle et toi soyez les grands-parents paternels de nos enfants, enfin si vous le voulez.

-Je… Mais… Pour de vrai ? Pas que je ne vous considère pas déjà tout deux comme mes propres enfants, se précipita de rajouter Esmé, mais si je comprends bien, vos enfants pourront nous appeler 'papi' et 'mamie' et nous considérer comme tels ?

-Oui.

Esmé ne put qu'enlacer fortement Bella pendant qu'elle pleurait à chaudes larmes et répétait un seul et unique mot, 'Merci' car c'était le plus beau cadeau qu'on lui avait fait et elle se sentit honorée du choix des jeunes Masen. Certes, elle n'aurait pas de descendants 'Cullen' mais les enfants de Bella et Edward avaient déjà une grande place dans son cœur, aussi grande que celle qu'elle avait à la base réservé à sa propre progéniture qu'elle n'avait jamais eu.

-Maintenant tu n'as plus aucune excuse pour m'empêcher de t'aider au quotidien ! s'exclama Esmé en essuyant ses larmes.

Et effectivement, la femme de Carlisle fit son possible pour que Bella ne se fatigue le moins possible, au plus grand dam de cette dernière qui se mit à écrire un nouveau roman afin de combler son ennui, mais surtout sa frustration.

Au final, moins d'un mois plus tard, lors de la consultation du deuxième trimestre de grossesse, Bella fut autorisée à reprendre une vie quotidienne normale. Elle pouvait donc marcher, cuisiner, prendre sa douche toute seule ainsi que se baisser pour lancer des machines à linges ou à vaisselles. Bref, elle n'en fut que ravie, malgré les protestations de son mari et les recommandations du gynécologue qui lui conseilla de ne pas non plus trop en faire !

Les mois qui suivirent passèrent à une vitesse alarmante pour Edward mais extrêmement longue pour Bella malgré les joies qu'elle avait à rester tranquillement chez elle, vu que son patron avait refusé qu'elle se déplace jusqu'à son lieu de travail tant qu'elle n'aurait pas accouché malgré l'autorisation du médecin. En effet, se fut en plein diner en famille avec les Cullen que Bella sentit son tout premier coup ! Edward avait sauté de sa chaise et avait posé ses mains sur son ventre, sans qu'aucun bébé ne bouge.

Cette fois, se fut au tour d'Edward d'être frustré car il avait beau attendre cinq, dix, quinze minutes les mains sur le ventre de son épouse qui, en sentant ses enfants taper contre elle, appelait son mari mais à chaque fois que le jeune Masen approchait, ils se calmèrent.

-Mes enfants ne sont même pas nés qu'ils me détestent déjà ! se lamenta Edward, en posant sa joue contre le ventre de Bella.

-Mais non mon ange, la rassura-t-elle en lui caressant les cheveux, ils te reconnaissent et savent qu'ils doivent rester sages envers toi ! Tu leur impose le respect.

Et sans qu'ils ne s'y attendent, un petit coup de pied frappa l'endroit où la joue d'Edward reposait, faisant donc sursauter ce dernier de stupeur :

-C'était quoi ça ? paniqua-t-il.

-C'est un de nos enfants qui approuve ce que je te dis et te le fais savoir ! rit Bella face au comportement de son mari.

-C'était eux ?

-Oui ! sourit-elle simplement.

Edward regarda sa femme afin de voir si elle ne lui mentait pas pour le rassurer, mais il ne lut dans son regard que sincérité et amusement alors un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne repose sa joue sur le ventre de sa compagne et ne caresse ce dernier tout en parlant de tout et de rien à leurs bébés.

Une nouvelle routine s'était installée pour les derniers mois de grossesse de Bella qui se passa merveilleusement bien malgré le décollement de placenta dans à ses débuts :

Bella se réveillait avant son mari et lui préparait son petit-déjeuner avant qu'Edward ne la rejoigne quelques minutes plus tard. Ils mangèrent ensemble avant que le jeune homme ne quitte la maison, fraichement préparé, afin de se rendre à la maison d'édition de sa femme afin de poser les manuscrits qu'elle avait lu et commenté et d'en récupérer de nouveau s'il y en avait. Pendant que monsieur travaillait, madame s'occupait de l'entretien de leur maison, lisait et écrivait avant qu'Esmé n'arrive lui tenir compagnie. Toutes deux, elles allaient se promener dans Redmond, parlant, riant, complices telle une mère avec sa fille. Puis elles rentrèrent, parfois chacune de leurs côtés, parfois ensemble, afin de préparer le diner pour leurs époux qui rentrèrent de leurs journées de travail et partagèrent entre amoureux des moments de pur tendresse et de passion.

Bien évidemment, de temps en temps il y avait des écarts que se soit dans le programme de la journée qu'au niveau humeur. Bella après en avoir informé Esmé, allait se promener seule par besoin de solitude ou de tristesse de ne pas voir sa mère proche d'elle, entre autres, ou s'amusait à contempler les chambres de ses enfants depuis peu achetés. Elle cherchait aussi des prénoms pour leur fille, vu que celui du garçon avait déjà été trouvé.

En effet, pour rendre un ultime hommage aux véritables parents d'Edward, ils avaient décidés de l'appeler Anthony. Après tout, c'était un prénom qu'aimaient beaucoup Elisabeth et Edward Sénior et c'était le deuxième prénom du mari de Bella.

Le jeune couple n'avait toujours pas trouvé de prénom pour leur fille, malgré le livre de prénom offert par Renée à noël ou les suggestions de Sue, la nouvelle compagne de Charlie, au jour de l'an.

C'est donc fin janvier, à son huitième mois de grossesse, que Bella, perdant patience, griffonnait les prénoms de toutes les personnes de leur famille sur une feuille avant de distraitement commencer à assembler certain d'entre eux ensemble. Elle sortie de son état semi-léthargique en fixant un prénom féminin qui l'interpellait et qu'elle trouvait adorable, originale, mais vraiment adorable !

Elle courra donc vers son téléphone portable et appela d'urgence Edward qui, après avoir été averti par sa secrétaire que sa femme l'appelait et qu'elle avait l'air assez impatiente, prit l'appel, inquiet.

-Carlie ! s'écria vivement Bella en guise de bonjour.

-Bonjour à toi aussi mon amour, ironisa Edward.

-Carlie, mon ange ! Carlie !

-Non, toi c'est Bella, ma chérie, à moins que tu m'ais caché ton troisième prénom ou encore une sœur jumelle…

-Mais non, Edward ! coupa-t-elle en soupirant fortement, notre fille ! Qu'en dis-tu de l'appeler Carlie, soit le 'Car' de Carlisle et le 'Lie' de Charlie ! J'ai essayé avec les prénom de ma mère et de ta tante, mais je trouvais que Renesmé c'était un peu trop original et quelque peu dur à porter… Bref, qu'est-ce que tu penses de Carlie ? Moi je trouve ça tout mimi et puis ça va très bien avec Anthony ! Edward et Bella sont heureux de vous annoncer la naissance de leurs faux jumeaux Anthony et Carlie ! Ah oui, j'adore ! Et toi ? Dis-moi que tu aime aussi !

Edward ne put s'empêcher de rire de l'engouement de sa femme. Lui qui paniquait parce qu'il croyait qu'elle avait un problème où qu'elle allait bientôt accoucher, se retrouvait face à un dilemme disons _crucial_.

Il rit de plus belle face à ses pensées, ne pouvant s'arrêter.

Aimait-il 'Carlie' comme prénom pour sa fille ?

Oui car il était vraiment original sans être vieillot ou autre mais surtout, il lui avait permit de déstressé à vitesse grand V, le faisant rire comme jamais alors rien que pour ça, il pouvait accepter le choix de sa femme. Surtout que plus il pensait à ce prénom, plus il l'adorait. Oui, 'Carlie' était vraiment un prénom génial !

-C'est parfait Bella ! J'aime beaucoup 'Carlie' et je suis vraiment content qu'on est enfin arrêter un prénom pour notre petite fille.

-Alors je suis contente aussi !

-Sinon, toi, tu vas bien ?

-Ben j'irais mieux si, après ton boulot, tu pouvais m'apporter des éclairs au chocolat, suggéra Bella d'une voix enfantine, faisant rire de nouveau Edward.

-Avoue, accusa-t-il, que tu m'as appelé que pour tes pâtisseries et que Carlie n'était qu'une occasion de m'appeler pour m'en réclamer !

-Pour qui me prends-tu, Edward ? s'exclama faussement sarcastique. Bien sûr que non je ne me suis pas servie de ma découverte pour te demander de m'acheter des éclairs aux chocolat, seulement j'en ai eu envie en composant ton numéro.

Ils rirent tout deux de concert, ayant hâtes de se retrouver tout deux.

***OoO***

Quatorze janvier, trois heures du matin.

Bella ouvrit les yeux d'un seul coup, en pleine forme, avant de regarder son réveille-matin.

Trois heures du matin.

Une envie d'aller aux toilettes.

Une contraction douloureuse se fit sentir dans le bas ventre de Bella qui n'y prend pas garde, ayant prit l'habitude d'en avoir depuis quelques jours.

Bella qui, quand elle s'essuie, ne comprends pas de suite pourquoi elle se sent toujours aussi humide.

Elle se ré-essuie plusieurs fois avant que l'information ne lui monte au cerveau.

Une autre contraction se fait sentir, moins de trois minutes après la première.

_Perte des eaux ?_ se demanda-t-elle intérieurement.

Elle retourne dans sa chambre, allume la lumière principal, tirant Edward de son sommeil.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? questionna-t-il en essayant de d'habituer à la luminosité avant de fixer son regard sur sa femme qui regardait son ventre à travers le miroir de leur grande armoire. Bella ?

-Je crois que je suis en train de perdre les eaux et j'en suis déjà à cinq contractions en moins de dix minutes.

-Faut aller à l'hôpital ? paniqua Edward en se levant brusquement avant de s'habiller tout aussi vite.

-Je ne sais pas, dit Bella d'une voix très calme, je n'ai pas envie d'attendre des heures et des heures là bas où qu'ils nous renvoient à la maison à cause d'une fausse alerte. Six.

-Six ?

-C'est la sixième contraction depuis trois heures du matin.

-Il n'est même pas trois heures et quart ! Ca fait une contraction toutes les deux, trois minutes, il faut qu'on aille à la maternité, surtout si tu perds les eaux ! T'attends des jumeaux Bella, habilles-toi, on y va ! dit-il déterminé.

Etrangement, ni Edward ni Bella n'étaient angoissés, seulement déterminés et incroyablement calme. Durant le trajet en voiture, malgré la lenteur à laquelle le jeune Masen conduisait, Bella commençait à avoir vraiment mal au ventre, mais ils arrivèrent rapidement à la maternité de l'hôpital de Seattle et entrèrent par les urgences avant de rejoindre le service souhaité.

Une sage-femme les accueillit avant de les faire s'installer dans une salle où Bella s'allongea sur une table de consultation après avoir enlevé ses vêtement, mettant ceux des hôpitaux à la place, afin que la spécialiste puisse voir à combien son col était ouvert.

-Six doigts, annonça-t-elle. C'est très bien madame Masen, il vous reste environ quatre heures avant que votre col ne soit complètement ouvert. Mais vous ne rentrez pas chez vous vu que vous attendez des jumeaux. Nous allons déposer sur votre ventre une petite machine qui sert à mesurer le nombre et la fréquence de vos contractions. Par contre, souhaitez-vous toujours la péridurale, comme me l'a précisé votre gynécologue ?

-Oui, acquiesça Bella qui grimaça sous une contraction plus vive que les précédentes.

-J'envoie les analyses que j'ai fait lors du contrôle de votre col mais ne vous inquiétez pas si nous ne les avons pas de suite ! Chaque nuit, entre trois et quatre heures, nos ordinateurs redémarrent, ralentissant l'arrivée des résultats. Dans tous les cas, s'il y a le moindre problème, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler et ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas loin, alors respirer profondément et déstressée !

-Ca ne vous inquiète pas de la voir souffrir, dit Edward légèrement inquiet.

-Oh non, sourit la sage-femme. Ce n'est que le début, les douleurs ne feront que s'amplifier avec le temps ! Appelez-moi quand elle commencera à hurler, plaisanta-t-elle avant de les laisser seuls, sous le regard ahuri d'Edward et celui résignée de Bella.

Le couple décida de discuter de tout et de rien, essayant d'apaiser l'ambiance qui s'alourdissait à chaque contraction de plus en plus douloureuse.

Edward était à la fois euphorique en sachant que ses bébés allaient pas tarder à arriver, mais se sentait mal face à la souffrance de sa femme.

Bella, elle, essayait de ne pas réagir aux douleurs qu'engendraient ses contractions, mais au bout d'une heure, elle fut si insupportable que son mari commença à paniquer :

-Ca va Bella ?

-A ton avis ? rugit-elle sarcastiquement. J'ai l'air d'aller bien ?

-Non mais…

-Non mais quoi ? Putain j'ai mal ! J'ai l'impression qu'on me tord tout le bas ventre et toi tu me demande si je vais bien ? Franchement, vous avez la belle vie vous les hommes. Nous les femmes devons nous occuper de tout, tout supporter sans rien dire alors tu sais quoi ? Pour une fois, JE TE DETESTE EDWARD MASEN ! hurla Bella en se tordant de douleur, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

Edward passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux déjà désordonnés tout en se demandant pourquoi il avait été tant heureux que Bella se retrouve dans cette situation alors qu'il savait qu'elle allait en souffrir et lui en vouloir.

Mais au lieu de rester sans rien faire comme il l'avait fait depuis une heure, il alla chercher la sage femme qui arriva au bout de deux minutes, après tout, elle lui avait demandé de l'appeler quand sa femme hurlerait :

-Et bien dis donc, s'exclama-t-elle, je vous laisser tous seuls une heure et votre col est ouvert à plus de huit doigts ! Veuillez vous lever madame Masen, vous allez marcher jusqu'à la salle d'accouchement !

Bella la regarda, les yeux grands ouverts, ahurie.

-Je ne peux pas bouger sans avoir mal, dit-elle simplement avant de souffler fortement afin de mieux faire passer une nouvelle contraction.

-Monsieur Masen, veuillez aider votre femme à se lever s'il vous plait.

Edward s'avança vers Bella et commença à la relever tout doucement sous les gémissements de cette dernière qui s'accrocha fortement à son mari sous la douleur. Mais à peine relevée, elle planta les ongles dans les épaules de son mari à cause d'une contraction, suivit d'une autre lorsqu'elle fut debout et encore d'une autre après avoir fait difficilement trois pas.

-Je veux pousser, souffla Bella.

-C'est tout à fait normal, madame Masen, les bébés arrivent bientôt !

-Euh… Et c'est normal qu'il y ait du sang par terre ? demanda Edward en montrant la petite flaque d'hémoglobine qui se trouvait à devant la porte qu'ils venaient tout trois de franchir.

-Ne bougez pas, s'écria la sage-femme, je reviens tout de suite !

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? interrogea Bella, surprise. Elle ne va pas nous laisser là tout de même, si ?

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas, mon ange, elle va vite revenir.

Et c'est d'ailleurs ce qui arriva : La sage-femme débarqua auprès d'eux accompagnée d'une de ses collègues et d'un fauteuil roulant dans lequel Bella s'assit avec difficultés, ayant toujours envie de pousser pendant ses contractions.

-Essayez de vous retenir de pousser tant que nous ne sommes pas dans la salle d'accouchement, d'accord ?

Bella serra les dents tout en serrant ses jambes entre elles.

Mais bien vite ils arrivèrent à destination et installèrent Bella sur la table d'accouchement avant que la première sage-femme ne regarde le col de cette dernière :

-Vous êtes complètement ouverte, annonça-t-elle en souriant. Lucy, veuillez lui faire une perfusion.

-Quoi ? Je vais accoucher ? Et ma péridurale ?

-Oui, madame Masen vous allez accoucher, c'est donc trop tard pour la péridurale ! Alors voilà comment nous allons procéder : Lorsque vous sentez qu'une contraction arrive, vous inspirez très profondément avant de pousser fortement et aussi longtemps que vous pouvez, d'accord ?

-D'accord, souffla Bella.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas si vous avez l'impression que votre bas ventre explose ou se déchire durement, ce n'est qu'une impression ! Ce n'est qu'un de vos bébés qui sort de vous. Par contre, quand je vous dirais d'arrêter de pousser, cesser immédiatement afin d'éviter tout déchirement inutile.

-Une contraction arrive ! s'écria Bella en sentant la douleur qui l'avait accompagné jusque là revenir fortement.

-Très bien, madame Masen, alors poussez !

Bella poussa de toutes ses forces et étrangement il lui semblait que ça apaisait la douleur.

Oui elle avait mal durant l'action, mais c'était beaucoup plus supportable que quand elle ne faisait rien.

-C'est parfait madame Masen ! Maintenant pensez à bien respirez entre deux contractions.

Bella suivait les instructions à la lettre, ne pensant à rien d'autre qu'à respirer profondément et à pousser tout en serrant fortement l'avant-bras d'Edward.

Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter de l'accouchement, qu'en cas de complication elle serait tout de suite prise en charge, mais mettre au monde ses enfants ne lui semblait pas aussi dur qu'elle le pensait et cette idée la rassurait quelque peu.

Edward quant à lui, était impressionné par sa femme. Il se sentait totalement inutile, mais tellement fier ! De plus, voir sa Bella pousser de toute ses forces, serrant durement son avant-bras à lui en faire mal, pour mettre au monde ses bébés l'éblouissait. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi belle et aussi désirable qu'à cet instant, mais essayait de réfréner ses envies en apportant le peu de soutien qu'il pouvait lui donner.

Et très vite, un cri de bébé se fit entendre :

-Et voilà votre petit garçon ! déclara la sage-femme. Monsieur Masen, voulez-vous couper le cordon ?

Edward s'avança doucement vers la femme qui portait son fils entre ses mains avant de poser pour la première fois son regard sur son fils.

Anthony n'était certes pas nettoyé mais Edward le trouvait impressionnant. Ses petits cheveux noircis parle liquide amniotique, sa petite frimousse et son corps tout fripé, il trouvait qu'il ressemblait à Bella et en était complètement fasciné. Il coupa le cordon ombilical avant que la sage-femme ne l'emmaillote dans une couverture afin de le présenter officiellement à ses parents avant le petit nettoyage.

Bella versa une larme de joie tandis qu'elle prit son fils dans ses bras. Elle le trouvait magnifique ! Si petit, si fragile ! Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils avaient fait un aussi beau bébé.

Puis Edward le prit entre ses mains avant de l'amener contre lui à son tour et l'admira encore, plus longtemps que son épouse, jusqu'au moment où de nouvelles contractions commencèrent, annonçant enfin l'arrivée de Carlie.

Edward confia donc Anthony à Lucy qui le nettoya avant de le vêtir avec ses affaires tandis que Bella recommença à pousser mettant au monde la petite Carlie plus rapidement que son frère, au plus grand bonheur de leurs parents.

Le jeune père coupa le cordon de son deuxième enfant avant de la porter dans ses bras admirant les traits de sa petite fille. Cette fois-ci, malgré qu'elle soit plus petite et plus fripée qu'Anthony, on pouvait voir leur petite ressemblance malgré les cheveux roux/cuivré qu'avait Carlie. Mais Bella, qui la prit dans ses bras peu de temps après son mari, trouvait qu'elle avait les traits d'Edward.

Dans tous les cas, les jeunes parents étaient fiers de leurs progénitures et Edward ne cessait de féliciter Bella tout en lui disant qu'elle était quelqu'un de merveilleuse, de courageuse, de forte avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

Bella était fatiguée, mais sereine. Bien évidemment elle subit 'la délivrance', soit l'expulsion des placentas par la sage-femme qui appuya sur son ventre devenu tout flasque. On posa ensuite ses deux bébés sur elle afin d'établir le contact 'peau à peau' entre la mère et ses petits tandis qu'Edward, complètement gaga de la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux, pleura silencieusement tout en souriant.

C'était le début d'une magnifique vie familiale qui attendait sa petite famille et il avait hâte de la commencer dès la sortie de Bella de la maternité car même s'ils s'étaient rencontrés via un site internet, _« Aider-les-personnes-coincées-et-timides .com »_, jamais il n'aurait pu ressentir autant de tendresse, de bonheur et d'amour envers une autre personne que sa femme et ses enfants.

Avec eux, Edward était complètement comblé et voulait tout faire pour les rendre heureux, comme ils le méritaient, alors il s'y engageait de tout cœur.

**FIN**

.

.

.

***Petit hommage à ma belle-sœur Céline et à mon neveu Gabriel ! En effet à cause de ses vomissements et autres petits maux liés à la grossesse le médecin a diagnostiqué qu'elle avait une gastroentérite ! Deux semaines plus tard, vu qu'elle était toujours « malade », elle a eu l'idée de faire un test de grossesse qui s'est révélé positif !**

.

**Et voilà, c'est finit ! SNIIIF !^^**

**J'espère que cette petite histoire vous aura plut car j'ai éprouvé beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire !**

**Pour ce qui est de la grossesse de Bella et de son accouchement, j'ai écrit en prenant exemple sur ma propre expérience ! Alors oui j'ai eu un décollement de placenta –qui ne se révèle pas risqué si on reste bien allongé pour mon plus grand malheur^^- et mon accouchement a été expéditif puisque je me suis levée, comme Bella, à 3h du matin pour mettre au monde mon petit garçon –sans péridurale par manque de temps et parce que la sage-femme n'avait pas encore mes résultats^^- à 5h43 donc chez moi ça a été de l'expéditif ! Va falloir que je fasse attention pour mon deuxième enfant !**

**Par contre, je conseille vraiment à toutes les femmes enceintes et autres de ne pas trop se prendre la tête avec l'accouchement : C'est vraiment quelque chose d'instinctif ! On pourrait même accoucher toute seule chez soi qu'on y arriverait sans problème^^**

**Ne stressez pas ! Ca vous bouffe la vie, c'est pas bon pour le bébé et ça peut provoquer des complications dans le sens où vous êtes plus perturbés par ce qui ce qui vous inquiète que par le fait de mettre au monde votre enfant… Vous accouchez dans un hôpital, en cas de problème, vous êtes tout de suite prise en charge alors respirez profondément entre chaque contraction et POUSSEZ !^^**

**Dans tous les cas, je remercie tous ceux qui ont lu ma fiction et/ou laisser des reviews, ça me touche énormément que ce que j'écris vous intéresse !**

**« Quatre vies à Relier »**** est en cours d'écriture mais je n'ai pas de date de parution pour le prochain chapitre, cependant, je reprendrais un rythme disons « normal » et plus « régulier » la semaine après le jour de l'an (donc très bientôt !)**

**Dans tous les cas, j'embrasse tout le monde et je vous souhaite de passer une TRES BONNE ANNEE 2010 ! Tous mes vœux d'amour, de bonheur, de santé à tous !**

**Bisous !**

**Katty**


End file.
